RE : Dragón DxD (Highschool DxD & Re: Monster)
by Makoto Ayame
Summary: Tras morir, Issei se encuentra naciendo nuevamente en el cuerpo de un bebe Dragon Sprite con todos sus recuerdos y su habilidad especial: Absorber todo aquello que come. Ahora sera su deber guiar al pequeño clan al que pertenece y llevarlos a la gloria... o al menos tratar de hacerlo. Lemon/Harem/Medio OP/Inteligente... tal vez (?)
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, primero que nada bienvenidos a este fanfic que he creado XD Con base al buen manga de Re: Monster y el gran mundo de DxD, espero que les guste a todos y al final del capítulo yo colocare unas pequeñas notas aclaratorias que crea necesarias, pero la principal es la siguiente: Este fic se lleva a cabo en un UA, asi que por favor paciencia.**

Sin más, aquí está el primer capítulo:

Re: Dragón DxD

Capítulo 1: Re: Born

Siento un punzante dolor en mi pecho.

A pesar de que deseo alejar a mi atacante… algo me lo impide.

Lo único que mis ojos pueden ver es una cabellera negra similar al ébano, perteneciente a mi asesino.

Solo lograba recordar que despues de clases decidí acompañar a una compañera a su casa, pues estos días las calles se habían vuelto peligrosas y era mejor ir acompañados. Despues de que ella entró a su domicilio, vi a lo lejos a una chica más, era un poco más pequeña que yo y la reconocía perfectamente. Su nombre era Yuuma, y era una buena amiga mía, por lo cual me acerqué para acompañarla a casa igualmente, pero a los pocos segundos de estar cerca, vi como ella tomaba un objeto afilado de su bolsillo y lo clavaba en mi pecho con gran ira.

Debido a la sorpresa no pude hacerme a un lado, y recibí la cuchillada en mi estómago. Al caer al piso, pude sentir como ella comenzaba a llorar y sin piedad alguna de inmediato empezaba a apuñalar mi pecho una y otra vez, hasta que cerré mis ojos y deje de sentir todo a mí alrededor…

Solo lograba vislumbrar oscuridad…

Un abismo tan negro como el cabello de ella…

No siento el pasar del tiempo…

Aun me pregunto cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces…

¿Mis padres habrán llorado?

¿Por qué Yuuma lo hizo?

¿Pude haberlo evitado?

Todas estas preguntas se formulaban en mi cabeza, hasta que comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo comenzaba a dolerme, o más bien arder. Mi alrededor se fue tornando de color rojo, yo estaba desesperado, me agitaba de un lado a otro, queriendo liberarme de lo que me rodeaba, hasta que despues de tirar un golpe hacia el vacío, observé como este iba rompiéndose poco a poco. Sin detenerme continúe golpeando con fuerza, hasta que poco a poco todo a mí alrededor iba resplandeciendo.

[Día 1]

"¡Voy a salir de aquí!"

Pero mi voz no salía, solo escuchaba el llanto de un bebe. Me detuve, y cuando intenté hablar de nuevo, solamente salieron lloriqueos y balbuceos extraños. Es casi como si fuera…

"Eres un lindo y tierno bebé"

Interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, una voz profunda y rasposa se adelantó y dijo lo que pensaba. Abrí mis ojos y pude ver que me encontraba en una especie de cueva, rodeado de varios trozos blancos, similares a la porcelana o cascarones, y entre estos habían varias criaturas similares a pequeños lagartos de distintos colores, pero aquello que me aterró, fue ver a la gigantesca criatura frente a mí, pues era un enorme dragón de escamas grises y oscuras, el cual poco a poco iba tirando sobre nosotros gusanos, seguramente para que comiéramos. Todo a mí alrededor era una enorme y oscura cueva al parecer.

"¡¿En dónde estoy?!"

Grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero nuevamente solo escuché el lloriqueo de un bebe, convenciéndome totalmente que era yo. ¡Y parece que he hecho enfadar al dragón! Ahora mismo me tomó entre sus garras y me veía fijamente, escudriñando con sus ojos cada rincón de mi cuerpo, en verdad esto me incomoda bastante.

"Parece que algo te molesta, Issei" Dejé de llorar en cuanto lo oí decir mi nombre, quedando expectante de sus siguientes palabras "Debes estar tranquilo, seguramente tus padres regresaran al cabo de unos meses"

Mirando los orbes grisáceos que el reptil poseía en sus ojos, logré vislumbrar mi apariencia actual… era idéntico a los demás, una especie de lagarto con alas de un color rojo intenso, mis ojos parecían ser castaños aun y mi boca carecía de dientes. Uno de los insectos con los cuales nos alimentaban cayó en mi boca y por pura inercia comencé a morderlo con mis encías… era viscoso y algo crujiente, pero su sabor no estaba nada mal. Mis ojos lentamente se cerraban, quedándome dormido por completo…

[Día 2]

Hoy aprendí muchas cosas gracias al abuelo dragón, cuyo nombre se había quedado simplemente como "Anciano" para todos, pues él decía que aún no éramos dignos para hablarle de forma tan familiar. Nos explicó que estábamos en una colonia de dragones dentro del inframundo y deberíamos aprender a valernos por nosotros mismos para hacernos más fuertes y algún día poder mandar en la colonia. Esto no me resultaba realmente interesante, pero llamó mi atención el hecho de que podríamos salir a cazar nuestra propia comida al día siguiente.

"¿En verdad estaremos listos?"

Al contrario del día de ayer, esta vez sí pude escuchar mi voz con claridad.

"Claro que lo estarán, despues de todo los dragones maduramos rápido"

"¿A qué se debe eso?" Al contrario de las demás crías, parece que soy el único que tiene curiosidad con esto.

"Al contrario de los demonios o los humanos, nosotros vivimos en un ambiente hostil en el cual podemos morir en cualquier momento por culpa de un atacante" La voz del anciano parecía algo preocupado por nosotros, pero lo siguiente que dijo fue aterrador para más de uno "De los 30 dragones que veo ahora mismo aquí, muchos morirán a causa de los depredadores a menos que aprendan a defenderse"

Miré mis garras fijamente y me di cuenta que estaba en lo cierto. No podía lanzar fuego o algún elemento, mis garras son tan poco afiladas que no puedo causarle daño a cosas grandes, mis colmillos apenas tienen el filo suficiente para triturar los alimentos y por desgracia las escamas de todos son tan débiles que un arma punzocortante fácilmente puede atravesar nuestros cuerpos. ¿Esto es lo que se siente ser el final de la cadena alimenticia? Es una sensación horrible.

Pasados unos minutos, despues de la conmoción, el anciano nos dijo que criaturas habitaban por los alrededores, para tener cuidado y saber que animales evitar atacar, pues son de mayor "Nivel" al nuestro. Según la explicación general, si nos concentramos un poco, podemos ver un número sobre nuestras cabezas el cual indica nuestro nivel, siendo el de todos el nivel 1… que deprimente. Pensé que siquiera seria como en "Pokémon" donde las criaturas salidas de huevo iniciaban con nivel 5 antes… ¿Estoy aplicando algo de un videojuego a la vida real? Carajo, en verdad estoy mal.

Creo que se debe a estar desde hace dos días sin ver a una chica linda, aunque si le hecho un ojo a las demás crías… debo admitir que son realmente lindas… ¡Necesito ver una chica en serio! No soy un furry o algo similar para sentirme atraído por ellas… debe ser parte de mi instinto como dragón, o más bien "Dragon Sprite" pero eso será explicación para otro momento.

[Día 3]

En cuanto desperté por la mañana, me di cuenta que tenía el tamaño de un niño de primaria, además de que mis alas, garras y colmillos habían crecido más, pero seguían siendo inútiles para atacar y mis escamas eran demasiado suaves aun. Los demás Dragon Sprite salieron de la cueva a cazar el día de hoy, mientras que yo me quedé dentro simplemente para explorar como era debido mi nuevo cuerpo.

"Aquí vamos"

Lo primero que hice fue intentar volar, agitando mis pequeñas alas. ¡Para mi sorpresa logré levantar el vuelo! Pero debido a mi poca experiencia en esto, terminé cayendo al cabo de unos minutos, logrando amortiguar mi caída con uno de mis "Hermanos" escamosos. El susodicho era similar a mí, pero con escamas de color amarillo y ojos violetas, siendo realmente un tanto llamativo entre todos los que logré ver durante estos días. Al principio imagine que se molestaría conmigo, pero…

"¡Wow, lograste volar! Yo lo intenté pero no soy tan bueno en ello" Su rostro lucia impresionado y el que moviera sus manos algo emocionado, en verdad le daba una apariencia infantil.

"Bueno, yo opino que fue pésimo para mi primer intento" Comenté con algo de vergüenza, alejándome unos pasos de él, deteniéndome cuando mi estómago gruñó "Oh mierda, no he comido nada aun"

"¿Saldrás a cazar como los demás?" El de escamas amarillas me miró con cierta preocupación, para despues proseguir "Según me dijo el Anciano, ya han muerto 2 de nosotros por ser atacados por un conejo cornudo"

¡¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan idiota como para morir contra un animal llamado asi?!

"Wow… creo que deberé ir con cuidado" A mi mente llegó un pensamiento fugaz, el abuelo nos dijo ayer que podríamos comenzar a cazar el día de hoy, pero no que tenemos que hacerlo precisamente hoy "¿Aun tienes algunos insectos?"

Mi interlocutor asintió con curiosidad, logrando formular un plan en mi mente con rapidez. Lo primero que hice, fue decirle que el día de hoy lo dedicaríamos a entrenar nuestros cuerpos y ver los límites de estos, además de ver que lograban capturar nuestros demás compañeros, sabiendo de esta forma las presas fáciles y no tomando riesgos tontos como aquellos dos infortunados. Resulta que mi nuevo "amigo" se llama Saji, y el ahorró algunos gusanos de sus comidas anteriores para que, en caso de no lograr cazar nada, tuviera al menos algo que comer en esos días. Yo le sugerí ser mi camarada y de esta forma tener mayores probabilidades de tener una cacería exitosa, cosa que accedió rápidamente, compartiendo sus insectos conmigo.

"Bien, creo que estamos listos" Sonriendo, me concentré para ver mi nivel y visualice el número 3, mientras que encima de Saji apareció el número 2.

"No estamos tan mal" Saji parecía feliz, aunque el hecho de subir de nivel solamente haciendo ejercicios básicos debe ser algo para celebrar.

Al caer la noche, Saji y yo esperamos en la puerta para observar a los demás Dragon Sprite llegar con sus presas… para nuestra sorpresa todos llegaron con la manos vacías, estando heridos y desanimados por una cacería frustrada. Conté a todos los que regresaron y con una sonrisa nerviosa, me di cuenta que en total murieron 3 a lo largo de este día, ¿en serio éramos tan débiles?

"Mierda, Albion me caía bien" Comentó el de escamas amarillas mientras veía como la mencionada cría no se encontraba en ninguna parte.

"El mundo es un lugar cruel Saji, mañana cuando salgamos juntos seguiremos una estrategia"

Ante mis palabras, el simplemente asintió con determinación y sonriendo. Parecía que de alguna forma llegó a admirarme debido a mi comportamiento maduro… creo que será útil como una pieza de sacrificio si me encuentro en una mala situación.

[Día 4]

Antes de salir con Saji de cacería, pasé por la cámara de los tesoros para ver qué era lo que el Anciano custodiaba con tanto recelo, viendo en su interior a 6 hembras, cuatro de ellas parecían ser humanas, una era un demonio y la última era una mujer con rasgos felinos. Todas tenían sus miradas vacías, apenas y parecían estar con vida, pero lo que más llamó mi atención era el olor a semen que las rodeaba, al igual que sus vientres abultados de forma bastante grotesca.

"No deberías estar aquí, no aun al menos" La voz del anciano me hizo girar para verlo, notando que simplemente sonreía divertido "Nosotros los dragones tenemos una baja natalidad, incluso si procreamos con nuestra especie"

"Asi que utilizamos hembras de otras especies para acelerar las cosas"

Asintiendo, el anciano me pidió salir del lugar y vi como él estaba tomando una forma más o menos humana, preparándose para disfrutar de aquellas mujeres nuevamente. Como el único adulto aquí era él, podía hacer lo que quisiera con estas mujeres sin importar que alguien le reclamara. El verlas fue tan deprimente… aún más cuando imagine que alguna de ellas podría ser mi madre.

"Issei, los conseguí" Saji corría a toda prisa a donde me encontraba, llevando consigo dos ramas grandes "Con esto lo lograremos, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que sí, pero solamente si sigues el plan"

Tomé uno de los palos y de inmediato salimos de la cueva a toda prisa, pues no deseaba que el resto de los Dragon Sprite nos imitara, no aun al menos. Nuestro plan de cacería era simple, primero encontraríamos a una presa y yo me escondería en un punto más adelante, mientras Saji solamente fingía intentar querer capturarlo. De forma instintiva, el animal comenzara a huir y en cuanto este delante de mi escondite, yo le golpeare certeramente con mi arma para matarlo. Debido a que aún no tenemos garras lo suficientemente desarrolladas, será mejor utilizar armas como palos y huesos para defendernos de cualquier peligro y no terminar como los cuatro desafortunados… si, otro murió en la mañana al intentar atrapar una serpiente venenosa.

Ambos caminábamos en el exterior de la cueva, estando en un hermoso bosque lleno de árboles altos y arbustos frutales, los cuales no me daban una buena impresión, pues si las bayas eran de color rojo, generalmente significaban peligro, por lo cual le indiqué a Saji que no se le ocurriera comerlas hasta que viera a otro animal comerlas y sobrevivir.

"Issei, allí hay uno" La voz de mi compañero me sacó del trance en el cual me encontraba, viendo delante de ambos un conejo de pelaje marrón y blanco con un gran cuerno en su frente. Su tamaño no era distintos a los conejos que yo recordaba… ¿En serio alguien murió contra eso?

"Tal como lo planeamos, tu solo sigue en línea recta" Aprovechando nuestro entrenamiento previo, logré controlar un poco más el vuelo, por lo cual salí disparado hacia las copas de los árboles para que el conejo cornudo no pudiera verme.

Debo admitir que Saji es eficiente al momento de seguir órdenes, pues persiguió a nuestra presa haciéndolo dar vueltas alrededor del árbol en donde me encontraba, cansándolo un poco para que no opusiera mayor resistencia. Cuando conté la quinta vuelta, salté con fuerza desde la copa del árbol y caí encima del conejo cornudo, golpeándole en la cabeza con la rama que tenía y matándolo en el acto. La idea original era que Saji lo persiguiera por el bosque y yo los siguiera en el aire, pero fue conveniente que el lograra controlar la dirección en la que corría… creo que puedo considerarlo más que un peón desechable.

"Delicioso" Antes de que pudiera siquiera ver el cuerpo de nuestra presa, Saji ya estaba mordiéndole las patas traseras, devorándolo.

"¡Aun no! ¡Suéltalo, suéltalo, niño malo!" Mientras decía esto, le daba golpes a Saji con la rama, haciendo que este se alejara de mí y de la presa "Aun no hay que comerlo"

*Tosido* Lamento que hayan tenido que ver eso.

Mientras veía a Saji en un rincón sobándose sus golpes y aprendiendo sobre la jerarquía de nuestro grupo, yo forcejeaba con la cabeza del conejo para lograrle arrancar su único cuerno, pudiendo lograrlo despues de unos minutos.

[Has obtenido "Pequeño Cuerno Animal"]

¿Qué diablos es esa voz en mi cabeza? ¿Acaso estamos en un RPG o algo?

"Bueno, ignorando eso… creo que podríamos aprovechar las pieles de los animales para hacer armaduras y este cuchillo es del tamaño perfecto para mí como para hacerlo un arma…"

Podía sentir la mirada hambrienta de Saji a mi espalda, y la verdad yo igualmente tenía hambre… bueno, otras presas iguales vendrán despues.

"Toma, solo la siguiente vez déjame inspeccionar a las presas antes" Sin mirar siquiera al de escamas amarillas, le di la parte inferior del cuerpo de nuestra presa, la cual recibió con sus ojos brillando.

"¡Gracias Issei!" Llorando, Saji se colgó de mi cuello mientras me abrazaba de forma exagerada "¡Eres tan generoso!"

"Solo toma el conejo y come en silencio"

Me senté a su lado y rápidamente empecé a devorar a nuestra presa, siendo imitado por mi compañero de cacería. He obtenido un arma, mi primera cacería fue un total éxito y a decir verdad… he obtenido un buen amigo, las cosas el día de hoy no pudieron salir mejor. La carne del conejo cornudo es bastante deliciosa, mucho más que los insectos, aunque estos en mi opinión estaban buenos… No, la carne mucho mejor. Ya que los demás Dragon Sprite podrían estar celosos de nuestra cacería, le he pedido a Saji que no comenté nada del día de hoy y que si le preguntan solo diga que fue un fracaso, además de que hemos devorado las presas y limpiamos los rastros de sangre en el rio.

[Día 5]

Hoy tenemos que cazar para sobrevivir de nuevo. Saji corría detrás de un conejo cornudo, pero esta vez su objetivo era llevarlo hasta nuestro lugar de reunión y tal como la última vez, en verdad lograba controlar el movimiento de su presa para guiarlo a la trampa. La criatura estaba confiada de que lograría escapar, pero al dar un salto más simplemente cayó en un agujero poco profundo y antes de que se recuperase, yo le di el golpe de gracia con el cuerno que obtuve el día anterior.

"Este luce más grande que los demás" Comenté mientras terminaba de arrancarle el cuerno al conejo.

"Ese fue una buena apuñalada"

"Claro que si, despues de todo este es el cuerno de la absoluta fuerza mortal" No sé si es por el ambiente tipo RPG o que tuve una regresión a mis días con síndrome de segundo grado… pero Saji me observaba con una expresión compleja "Ignórame"

[Has obtenido "Mediano Cuerno Animal"]

Asi que si era más grande.

"Este es el quinto conejo del día" Saji tomó a nuestra presa y lo llevó hasta el tronco hueco de un árbol, en donde teníamos los otros cuatro cadáveres "¿Ya podemos comenzar a comer?"

Saji desde ayer se había vuelto más rápido y ágil, incluso sin mi ayuda posiblemente lograría atrapar esta cantidad de conejos rápidamente, pero parece que prefiere pasar el tiempo conmigo. Estuve por responderle, pero ambos volteamos casi de forma automática a ver un conejo cornudo que nos observaba con curiosidad. Pensaba dejarlo ir asi como asi, pero antes de poder decirle a Saji, este saltó en contra del animal y le rompió el cráneo con un certero golpe… Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de escapar.

"Creo que ahora nos tocan tres a cada uno"

Arranqué el cuerno del ultimo animal y de inmediato comencé a comer junto con Saji nuestras presas de este día, todo ante la atenta mirada de una persona que estaba entre las hojas del árbol que estaba delante nuestro. La verdad no me interesaba averiguar quién era, pues al fin y al cabo, no percibía ninguna intensión negativa por su parte.

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Escapar"]

Parece ser una habilidad que te permite aumentar tu velocidad bastante, en especial cuanto estas huyendo.

Un momento…

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Conservé mi habilidad original?!

"¿Estas bien, Issei?" Preguntó Saji con curiosidad, respondiéndole de inmediato agitando la cabeza.

"No es nada"

En mi anterior vida, yo era un humano que obtuvo una poderosa Sacred Gear llamada "Boosted Gear", la cual encerraba en su interior el poder de un dragón celestial. La mayoría de los humanos nacen con una Sacred Gear, pero pocos logran despertarla como tal y cuando los jefes de la facción humana descubrieron mi habilidad, me ofrecieron ser parte de las fuerzas de defensas contra seres sobrenaturales. De inmediato acepté, pues prometieron pagarme bien y ya que mis padres estaban teniendo mala suerte en cuanto a lo económico, no tuve que pensarlo mucho. Al inicio comenzaron con un entrenamiento básico, pero con forme avanzaban los días iban ofreciéndome una forma de hacerme fuerte rápidamente… acepte al cabo de seis meses.

Lo que hicieron fueron gran cantidad de rituales y operaciones en mi cuerpo, otorgándome la habilidad "Absorción" la cual me dejaría obtener todas las habilidades de aquello que consumiera, pudiendo devorar armas, objetos, animales e incluso personas, y otorgándome una inmunidad hacia los venenos bastante alta. Recuerdo que durante mis tiempos de servicio logré devorar algunos demonios, criaturas mágicas, armas poderosas e incluso algunos humanos con Sacred Gear… pero ahora no tengo ninguna de esas habilidades más que "Absorber".

Dios… en serio no puedo creer que haya conservado esta habilidad tan poderosa… me hubiera gustado tener mi Sacred Gear, pero creo que no todo se puede en esta vida.

"Creo que es una gran suerte conservar al menos eso" Susurré para que Saji no me escuchara, aunque el hecho de que estuviera tan distraído comiendo me dejaba ver que aunque lo hubiera gritado, él no hubiera escuchado.

Al terminar de comer todo, nos limpiamos en el rio como era nuestra costumbre y despues regresamos a la cueva, llevando con nosotros nuestro tesoro compuesto de cuernos de distintos tamaños. Si, sé que esto hecha por tierra mi esfuerzo por mantener en secreto que nosotros sabemos cazar pero…

¡Por el amor de dios, ya solo quedamos 24 Dragon Sprite!

¡No puedo creer que en 5 días ya murieron 6 de nosotros!

Si soy sincero, espero que aprendan de nosotros rápidamente y usen armas o terminaremos siendo solamente dos crías cuando los mayores regresen. Cuando el Anciano observó los tesoros que trajimos con nosotros, nos dijo que podríamos tener acceso a la cámara de los tesoros, pero que solamente podríamos tocar a los objetos, las mujeres humanas no podíamos tocarlas sin importar que sucediera.

Bueno, creo que en otra ocasión veré que hay de interesante dentro de aquella cámara, tal vez encuentre alguna armadura de mi tamaño. Al ver que la noche estaba cerca de caer, simplemente me recosté en el lugar que me correspondía para dormir y cerré mis ojos con lentitud, planeando dormir bien toda la noche para que al día siguiente pueda ir con Saji a buscar alguna otra presa para obtener nuevas habilidades.

 **Final del primer capítulo.**

Bien, espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo que, aunque breve, sirve como introducción para el fic nwn/ Pueden dejar cualquier comentario que deseen, tanto constructivos como destructivos, pues los constructivos los usare para mejorar en cuanto a lo que escritura se refiere y los tomare como apoyo, mientras que los destructivos los imprimiré y los usare como papel de baño -w-

 **Notas aclaratorias:**

 **-Como dije, es un UA por lo cual muchos eventos y demás no son iguales o siquiera parecidos a los originales.**

 **-He decidido adaptarla al estilo de narrativa en primera persona, debido a que ambas novelas ligeras están en este formato.**

 **-Sí, pueden ver que se parece mucho a los primeros capítulos de Re: Monster, pero esto es para dar una guía, pues la historia comenzara a tener cosas nuevas y diferentes con forme vayan saliendo los demás capítulos (Spoiler, en el siguiente apreciaran algo asi)**

 **-Asi es chicos... este es un fic harem con lemon -u- Asi que creo querrán esperar jejejeje**

 **Sin nada más que decir owo/ Que les vaya bien a todos y no duden en nombrarme en sus comentarios para que los responda.**

 **PD: ¿Alguien sabe como "Justificar" aqui?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bienvenidos sean todos owo/ Hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este fabuloso fic.**

 **Jejeje e.e la verdad no trabajo tan rápido, pero quería al menos darle continuación al primer capítulo para que vieran al menos como serán los capítulos en general. He leído sus comentarios owo/ Y en verdad me han gustado, por lo cual les daré una respuesta merecida a todos:**

 **TheDevilZero: Bien e.e jejejeje esa sugerencia en verdad es buena, creo que la mantendré en mente. Muchas gracias por tu comentario XD Y de igual forma, gracias por decirme sobre lo de Justificar. PD: e.e sigo esperando la continuación de DxD Part 13 jejejeje me dejaste intrigado con Charly.**

 **Xpegasox: Gracias por darle esperanzas al fic e.e y créeme que sí, he leído el manga y las novelas poco a poco voy leyéndola. De hecho por eso este tiene un estilo de narración hibrido, entre la novela de Re: Monster y Highschool DxD. En cuanto a los consejos… todos son libres de dármelos XD Pero de preferencia por privado, para que los demás no se enteren y lleguen de sorpresa.**

 **Inuyashadaiyoukai: Gracias por tu comentario, y la verdad en cuanto a lo que dices que es machista… Seré sincero, aunque suena asi o3o asi son las cosas en varias novelas, por ejemplo en Re:Monster, en donde dicen que las mujeres Goblin (En este caso dragón) tardan mucho en poder embarazarse, en cambio con mujeres humanas es más fácil e incluso rápido porque la gestación lleva menor tiempo. Si sé que sueno como un machista, pero es lo que sucede en muchas novelas y eroges.**

 **Aclarando o3o yo no soy machista, pienso que el hombre y la mujer son complementos, mas no iguales porque cada uno tiene sus ventajas y desventajas.**

 **Sin más que decir XD Comencemos el capítulo que nos trajo a todos.**

Re: Dragón DxD

Capítulo 2: Re: Rabbit

[Día 6]

Saji y yo estábamos dentro de la cueva preparándonos para salir de cacería el día de hoy, llevando yo el cuerno de tamaño mediano que conseguimos anteriormente y él portando su cuerno pequeño, pues gracias a su velocidad e instinto cazador era el arma indicada para dar rápidos y mortales apuñaladas. Si tuviera que definirnos, diría que yo soy de clase "caballero" mientras que Saji parecería ser más un "Asesino".

"¡Ustedes sí que son fuertes! Incluso pueden comer carne"

Escuchamos una voz femenina detrás de nosotros, por lo cual volteamos de inmediato para ver a quien nos habló, tratándose de un Dragon Sprite de nuestra misma edad, con escamas de color carmesí, ojos de un verde esmeralda y cuyas alas tenían una curiosa coloración anaranjada, aunque el rasgo que más llamó mi atención es que ella poseía una complexión ligeramente más gruesa. Por lo que dijo, puedo intuir que es la misma persona que nos estuvo espiando mientras comíamos ayer.

"Han podido cazar conejos cornudos… en verdad son de temer"

Su expresión estaba entre sorprendida y ligeramente intimidada… ¿Tan difícil es capturar a esas cosas?

"Algunos de nosotros incluso han muerto tras intentarlo"

Y mejor me quedo callado.

Creo que los pocos Dragon Sprite que logramos sobrevivir adecuadamente son los que tienen mucha sabiduría o demasiada suerte.

"Si no has podido cazar nada aun, ¿qué has estado comiendo?" La pregunta de Saji era bastante valida, y al ver la vergüenza en el rostro de nuestra compañera, creo que en verdad le fue mal.

"Los frutos de un árbol que crece en los alrededores" Susurró bastante avergonzada, para despues proseguir "Y las bayas de los arbustos que están afuera"

Bueno, ahora gracias a ella sé que esas bayas no son venenosas, de seguro nos servirán como carnada o para utilizarlas como provisiones de emergencia.

Aun me pregunto cómo es posible que muchos Dragon Sprite hayan muerto por culpa de los conejos… aunque podría pasar. Despues de todo, nuestras escamas son demasiado suaves, nuestras garras y colmillos aún no están correctamente desarrollados, además de que muchos ni siquiera usan su cerebro correctamente y terminan atacando usando solamente su fuerza bruta. Al mirar a nuestro alrededor, puedo notar que algunos pocos Dragon Sprite están cargando consigo palos como solíamos usarlos Saji y yo, creo que es bueno y conveniente que hayan comenzado a imitarnos… al menos de esa forma nuestros números no disminuirán tanto.

"Eres Issei, ¿verdad?" Preguntó con curiosidad la dragona, a lo cual respondí simplemente asintiendo "¡Eres bastante fuerte e inteligente, en verdad eres increíble y genial!"

¡¿En verdad soy genial?! Pero… todos somos prácticamente iguales pero de distintico color, ¿en serio ella puede creer que soy alguien genial?

"¿Ha-hablas en serio?"

"¡Claro que sí!"

Parece que soy popular con ella… pero, ¿puedo lucir guapo a pesar de que todos lucimos iguales?

"¿Qué opinas de Saji?" Pregunté mientras lo apuntaba con mi pulgar, a lo cual este hinchó el pecho lleno de orgullo por su apariencia.

"Supongo que es del montón" Ouch… juraría que en estos momentos puedo escuchar el orgullo de Saji romperse en mil pedazos.

"A mí me parece guapo" Un susurro bastante bajo llegó a mis oídos y al voltear pude ver una sombra esconderse rápidamente detrás de una pared… parece que solamente yo la escuché.

"Bien, dijiste que te llamabas Scarlet, ¿correcto?" Me levanté de mi lugar y me sacudí un poco, ofreciéndole mi pata superior "Vamos, me has dado información valiosa asi que lo menos que podría hacer es llevarte de cacería con nosotros"

"¡¿De verdad?!" Scarlet lucia bastante emocionada, por lo cual de inmediato sujetó mi mano y se levantó, mientras un Saji herido sentimentalmente iba caminando hacia la salida de la cueva con la cabeza agachada "Por favor, cuiden de mi"

"Claro que sí, siempre cuidare de ti" Sin darme cuenta, le dedique una suave sonrisa a mi compañera, la cual bajó la mirada.

Mierda… ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

"¡De verdad eres genial Issei! ¡Muchas gracias, en verdad gracias!" Antes de darme cuenta, ella ya estaba abrazándome con fuerza con un tenue sonrojo en su rostro, mientras yo sentía como apretaba cada vez más mi cuerpo, pero por alguna razón en lugar de sentirme incomodo… me estaba sintiendo bastante a gusto… malditos instintos de dragón.

"Jejeje claro, claro, si tú lo dices" Observando a un lado, pude ver como Saji estaba deprimiéndose aún más… anímate amigo, algún día encontraras a alguien.

Si fuéramos humanos, creo que a esta edad es cuando comienzan a surgir los primeros sentimientos de amor.

Pero bueno, el resto del día fue bastante normal, pues salimos a cazar algunos conejos cornudos, dándole a Scarlet una de nuestras viejas armas ya que noté como ella tenía una sorprendente fuerza física, incluso era mayor a la que poseíamos Saji y yo cuando iniciamos a cazar. Al atardecer cada quien estaba comiendo 3 conejos cornudos, en verdad son realmente deliciosos cuando se comen en compañía de los amigos. Cuando fuimos al rio a limpiarnos, primero pasamos Saji y yo, para despues ir detrás de los arbustos para que Scarlet se limpiara, al parecer le apenaba que la viéramos bañarse. Mi compañero de escamas amarillas deicidio adelantarse a la cueva, mientras yo me quedaba para esperar a Scarlet.

"¿Por qué tardara tanto?" Sin preocuparme, me asomé hacia el rio, quedando impactado ante lo que vi "Pero… ¿Qué cojones?"

Delante de mi estaba una niña, no mayor a 11 años, de una larga cabellera corta color escarlata y ojos de un esmeralda intenso, pero lo más sorprendente, ¡Ella estaba desnuda!

Debido al ruido que hice, ella se giró rápidamente, viéndome entre los arbustos y soltando un sonoro grito.

"¡Te dije que no miraras!" Esa era claramente la voz de Scarlet… un momento, ¡¿Esa chica es Scarlet?!

"¡¿Por qué te ves asi?!" Pero no recibí respuesta, pues una piedra golpeó mi rostro con fuerza, dejándome inconsciente.

Cuando desperté en la noche, pude darme cuenta que ya todos se encontraban dormidos, estando Scarlet bastante alejada de mí. Demonios, seguramente ella está bastante molesta conmigo. Para explicar lo que sucedió… el anciano me dijo una vez que los dragones podían tomar formas humanas para poder pasar desapercibidos en los asentimientos de los humanoides, pero eso solo debería ser posible cuando alcanzas evolucionar al menos una vez… creo que Scarlet es una prodigio entre nosotros.

[Día 7]

Cuando desperté, pude ver que estaba lloviendo bastante fuerte, por lo cual sería imposible salir a cazar en todo el día, pues los animales no se atreverían a salir y el exponernos a los elementos de forma imprudente seguramente solo haría que nos enfermáramos. He decidido centrarme el día de hoy en crear nuevas estrategias y artefactos con Saji y Scarlet, la cual parece no querer hablarme por el momento, pues gira su rostro con un gran sonrojo cada vez que le intentó decir algo. Espero poder disculparme pronto de forma correcta.

La primera acción del día fue hacer un armamento adecuado para nosotros, comenzando con un cuchillo que hice para poder quitar las pieles con facilidad, el cual hice con una piedra negra que puedo jurar es obsidiana. El como la obtuve, bueno… fue la piedra que Scarlet utilizó para noquearme ayer y siendo sincero, no tengo idea de cómo llegó aquí conmigo. Despues preparé dos cuernos pequeños de conejo para hacerle a Saji dos navajas que pudiera maniobrar correctamente, pues sus actitudes como "asesino" las ha ido mostrando cada vez más. Debo admitir que fue difícil adecuarlas, pero gracias a unas rocas que encontré en la cueva, pude sacarles el filo necesario. Finalmente para Scarlet… intente mostrarle como se usaba una vara con resortera que hice para que fungiera como apoyo en el combate lejano, pero ella prefirió continuar con su palo a manera de garrote.

"Bueno, ahora tenemos que armar unas nuevas tácticas de cacería, despues de todo nos aventuraremos un poco más lejos de la cueva"

Saji asintió a mis palabras emocionado, mientras Scarlet veía con curiosidad los dibujos que yo hacía en el piso con mi garra.

"Según me ha contado el Anciano, allí afuera hay serpientes venenosas, murciélagos chupasangre y muchos animales bastante resistentes" Scarlet hacia dibujos a lado de los míos, los cuales funcionaban como material de apoyo.

"Si, de hecho por eso hice este cuchillo" Mostrando mi nueva arma, proseguí "Quiero obtener las pieles de dichos animales para que podamos hacer algunas armaduras"

"Eso será muy útil, nuestros cuerpos aún son bastante débiles" El de escamas amarillas simplemente vio su cuerpo, notando algunas heridas leves en este "Aun si solo son conejos, nos pueden lastimar de una u otra forma"

"Por eso la estrategia de cacería ahora será que Scarlet ira primero" Sin ninguna contemplación, lleve mi mano al cuerpo de ella ligeramente presione con mi mano su estómago "Sus escamas son las más duras de entre nosotros tres y su fuerza física servirá para aturdir a los enemigos"

"¡Kya!" Molesta por mi atrevimiento, ella intentó darme una bofetada, pero logré huir del ataque a duras penas "Ahora pienso que eres un pervertido"

"Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo… no me mires asi, ya te pedí disculpas por lo que paso ayer, y en serio te lo compensare" Saji nos observaba divertido, el que ayer fuera blanco de las duras palabras de Scarlet y ahora yo estuviera sufriendo de su ira parecía hacerlo feliz, en especial cuando escuché que murmuro la palabra karma.

Pasados unos minutos, la discusión dejó de ser divertida para el otro dragón macho, asi que decidió hacernos recobrar la compostura a todos.

"Según veo en el diagrama, despues entrare yo para atacar puntos débiles y terminaras dándole el remate, ¿correcto?" Saji me vio con curiosidad, parece que entendió rápidamente el plan.

"Asi es, pero cuando enfrentemos a varios enemigos yo iré adelante para dar el primer golpe y separarlos, asi podrá cada uno enfrentar a uno" Sonriendo, dibujé seis círculos, estando cada uno peleando con otro "Los enemigos que van en grupos casi siempre trabajan en equipo, nuestra mejor oportunidad es separarlos y eliminarlos rápidamente"

"Creo que en verdad nos serviría un tirador" Susurró Saji mientras veía fijamente mis planes "Podríamos estar en una emboscada y no tendríamos apoyo exterior"

De reojo, noté como un Dragon Sprite se tensaba ante dichas palabras y se acercaba un poco más a nosotros para escuchar lo que decíamos… No me importa realmente si comienzan a imitarnos, de hecho sería conveniente para el clan porque asi la tasa de mortalidad no superaría la de natalidad. Continuando con nuestra charla estratégica, vimos como el Anciano se posaba sobre nosotros y veía los planes que armábamos, asintiendo con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Jajajaja en verdad podría funcionar, se nota que eres el más hábil de entre todos tus hermanos" El enorme dragón negro dejó salir de su boca una suave bocanada de humo y prosiguió "Cuando sus padres tenían su edad, peleaban solamente con fuerza bruta, pero puedo apreciar que ustedes los superaran pronto, al menos en inteligencia"

Las palabras del anciano no eran solamente de orgullo, pues podía observar como los demás dragon sprite nos miraban con resentimiento… seguramente este viejo está planeando algo, y no será nada bueno.

"Todo es gracias a Issei, de no ser por él, actualmente me estaría muriendo de hambre" Saji dio un suave golpe en mi hombro, para despues dedicarme una sonrisa y levantar su pulgar "Es un buen amigo"

"Además, en todas sus estrategias..." Scarlet sonrio de forma calidad, dedicándome la primera buena mirada del día "Siempre sabe sacar nuestro máximo potencial y deposita toda su confianza en nosotros… en verdad es genial"

"Veo que al menos ustedes si se llevan bien" La mirada del mayor pasó por encima de todas las demás crías, las cuales estaban dispersadas por toda la cueva y rara vez juntas en pequeños grupos "Como regalo, les daré un poco de información"

"Es bien recibida, Anciano"

Los tres nos sentamos frente al ser que nos vio nacer, el cual nos contó que poco más de 50 metros de la cueva, comenzaba el territorio de algunos animales bastantes curiosos, como las serpientes nocturnas, las cuales eran llamadas asi por el color de sus cuerpos, más que por sus hábitos de cacería. Ellas eran especialmente venenosas, pero si no comemos la cabeza, no habría ningún problema para nosotros. La siguiente criatura eran los tanuki acorazados, los cuales eran similares a mapaches comunes, pero su piel estaba recubierta por gruesas corazas organizas que le permitían soportar el corte de navajas y algunos golpes bastante contundentes. Finalmente, era zona en donde habitaban los murciélagos de siete colores, los cuales casi siempre se mantenían en sus cuevas durante el día, por lo cual si teníamos el suficiente sigilo, podríamos matar alguno mientras dormía y comerlo. Todas estas criaturas eran de un nivel algo elevado, por lo cual posiblemente ganaríamos bastante experiencia por pelear contra ellos constantemente, y la carne de cada uno de estos monstruos era en verdad exquisita, mucho más deliciosa que la de los conejos cornudos.

Pero la presa en la cual nuestros ojos estaban puestos, era el jackalope. Una rara especie de conejo cornudo, la cual solamente sale en las noches de tormenta, pues es cuando aprovecha para reproducirse. Se le puede distinguir de los conejos cornudos normales porque sus cuernos eran más similares a los de un venado, además de que durante las noches de tormenta atraen los rayos para llenarse de energía y poder correr a mayor velocidad. Un dato extra que nos dio el anciano, es que los jackalope hembra tienen la facultad de producir leche curativa, la cual puede desde desvanecer males hasta sanar heridas hasta cierto grado.

"Bien, es todo lo que les diré por ahora" y sin más, el anciano se fue caminando a la sala de los tesoros, adoptando una forma humanoide.

"En verdad le gusta tener coito con las mujeres de allí" Susurró Scarlet con cierta repulsión, mientras miraba hacia otra parte.

"Ojala pudiera hacer algo por ellas" Susurró Saji mientras caminaba hacia otra parte, no queriendo escuchar los ruidos que producían siempre.

Lo mismo pienso amigo… lo mismo pienso.

[Día 8]

Este día hemos caminado exactamente los 50 metros que nos dijo el anciano, todo con tal de encontrar aquellas especies nuevas y "exóticas" para probar el delicioso sabor de su carne, y quien sabe, tal vez alguna de ellas tenga una habilidad sorprendente que pueda absorber para aumentar mi arsenal. Lo primero que nos encontramos al andar, fue un pequeño nido conformado por 6 serpientes de escamas grises con tintes negros, seguramente estas son las serpientes nocturnas que nos dijeron. Intentamos acercarnos de forma sigilosa, pero los reptiles en cuanto sintieron nuestra presencia, se lanzaron al ataque.

"¡Aquí voy!" Scarlet se adelantó rápidamente, tal como lo planeamos, y golpeo con su garrote a los animales antes de que llegaran a nosotros, para dispersarlos lejos de nosotros.

"¡Mi turno!" Ahora el rubio saltó al frente para sustituir a su compañera, cortando de un solo tajo la cabeza de dos de los animales "Genial, estas armas son increíbles"

Pude ver que las escamas de estas serpientes nocturnas son bastante fuertes, pues las armas de Saji se ven ligeramente astilladas despues de cortar sus cuellos, creo que sus escamas podrían sernos útiles. Una de las serpientes restantes iba hacia mis compañeros, los cuales estaban distraídos, por lo cual de inmediato salté contra el animal y lo apuñale con fuerza en la cabeza, utilizando un cuerno de conejo cornudo. Un par de serpientes vinieron desde adelante y reaccionando, lance hacia una mi cuchillo de obsidiana, mientras que Saji al ver al animal igualmente lanza una de sus armas, logrando ambos matar a dichos animales.

"No bajen su guardia" Les dije mientras contaba las serpientes muertas con la vista. Solamente han caído 5, ¿en dónde estará la faltante? "Solo ataquen las cabezas, usare sus escamas para una armadura"

"Entendido jefe" De repente, el garrote de Scarlet fue hacia mí con fuerza, aplastando la cabeza de la última serpiente, destrozándosela completamente "Igualmente tampoco debes bajar la guardia"

En verdad he conseguido amigos impresionantes. En el poco tiempo que llevamos cazando juntos, Scarlet ha logrado manejar su fuerza para volverse una contendiente implacable, mientras que las cualidades de cazador que tiene Saji parecen no tener igual, pues él me acaba de demostrar muy buena puntería y una gran agilidad al cortarle la cabeza a las dos serpientes. Saji corrió hacia donde me encontraba yo para celebrar nuestra victoria, pero una serpiente nueva apareció de improvisto, lanzándose directamente a morder al sprite amarillo. Para los presentes, todo pasó en cámara lenta, cuando la serpiente ya estaba cerca del cuello de Saji, una piedra la golpeó con fuerza, lanzándola lejos del rubio. Sin detenerse a pensar ni un segundo, Scarlet de inmediato destrozó la cabeza del reptil, asegurándose de que estaba muerto en verdad.

"¡¿Quién está allí?!" Miré hacia el lugar de donde provino la piedra, esperando que saliera quien fuera que nos ayudó "Muéstrate"

Los arbustos se movieron un poco, revelando a una dragon sprite de escamas totalmente negras, mientras que sus ojos eran de un intenso color rojo sangre. Su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, en su cuello colgaba una especie de mochila hecha con un paño de tela y en sus manos llevaba un palo con una honda, siendo exactamente la misma arma que yo hice ayer. La había dejado en la cueva, seguramente ella la tomó de allí y nos siguió todo este camino, pero ¿Por qué?

"Ayer escuche que buscaban a un tirador" Dijo ella con una expresión ciertamente vacía. ¡Claro! Ella es la misma dragona que se acercó a nosotros mientras hablábamos "Perdón por tomar el arma sin permiso"

"Al contrario, debo agradecerte por haber ayudado a Saji" Algo en su voz se me hacía conocido, pero decidí ignorarlo por el momento.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Un sonrojado Saji voló a gran dirección en contra de la chica, abrazándola con fuerza y frotando su mejilla con la de ella "Si no fuera por ti, en verdad hubiera muerto en ese instante"

"N-no hay de que" A pesar de que su rostro se mantenía serio, un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas debido a la cercanía del chico.

"Te gusssssta" Exclamó alegremente Scarlet, queriendo molestar a la nueva del grupo, pero esta simplemente negó frenéticamente con la cabeza "Jajajajajaja creo que este grupo se hace más divertido con cada día que pasa"

Mientras mis compañeros daban la bienvenida a la azabache, yo contaba las serpientes nocturnas que habíamos logrado cazar, en total nos tocarían 2 serpientes para cada quien y le daríamos a la recién llegada la serpiente que ella logró matar. Aunque parezca injusto, la verdad es que nosotros hicimos la mayor parte de la cacería, pero me asegurare de compensarla con una armadura ligera cuando consigamos suficientes pieles.

"Oye, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" Pregunté a la dragon sprite negra, la cual se acercó a mí e hizo una leve reverencia.

"Me llamo Buri, por favor cuiden de mi" Su falta de emociones al hablar era un tanto incomoda, pero creo que de esta forma nos indica que será profesional durante la cacería.

"Bien, como llegaste al final solo podrás comer una serpiente nocturna, pero el resto de las presas nos las dividiremos en partes iguales"

"Pero salvo mi vida" Saji saltó en su defensa, pero Scarlet lo detuvo mientras negaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Más adelante habrá otros que deseen unirse a nosotros, será mejor establecer algunas reglas" Explicó Scarlet mientras me miraba a mí, buscando aprobación en cuanto a sus palabras.

Yo simplemente asentí y vi como Buri de igual forma lo hacía en comprensión.

Bueno, como el día de hoy cazaremos varios animales, no creo que haya alguna discusión en cuanto a la cantidad que toque de alguno.

Para nuestra desgracia, solo logramos capturar un murciélago de siete colores, todo gracias a Buri que pudo derribarlo del cielo mientras escapaba de nosotros. Hemos decidido dejárselo solo para ella, ya habrá otra ocasión para que nosotros podamos conseguir más. Lo siguiente que hicimos fue encontrar a cuatro tanuki acorazados, en verdad fueron difíciles de atrapar, pues cuando yo intenté apuñalarlos con mi cuerno de conejo, este se rompió, lo mismo sucedió con las cuchillas de Saji.

Fue una fortuna que la fuerza bruta de Scarlet lograra ser suficiente para voltearlos bocarriba de un golpe de su garrote, momento en el cual aproveché para abrirles el estómago con el cuchillo de obsidiana y Buri lanzó rocas directo a sus cuellos, logrando rompérselos con facilidad. Yo llevé a nuestras presas al árbol hueco en donde las estábamos depositando, por lo cual empecé a despellejarlas, pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando los tres tragones que son mis compañeros se escaparon y minutos despues ya traían en sus manos a tres conejos cornudos muertos.

"No tienen remedio" Susurré riendo para despues pedirles que los dejaran allí.

"Jefe, mientras perseguíamos a los conejos, escuche unos gemidos extraños" Buri apuntó con su mano hacia una dirección al oeste, algo más alejado de donde nos encontrábamos "¿Deberíamos ir a investigar?"

"No lo sé, tenemos suficientes presas por hoy" Exclame mientras continuaba despellejando nuestro botín.

"Podría ser el Jackalope" Comentó Saji mientras llevaba una de sus manos al mentón "Podríamos capturarlo y tomar su leche para cualquier futura emergencia"

"Sería una buena idea, pero hay dos problemas" Scarlet miró a los presentes, asegurándose de que le prestábamos atención y prosiguió "No tenemos en que llevarla y la leche puede llegar a expirar si no tenemos donde conservarla"

"Podríamos capturar a la hembra" Ante las palabras de Buri, de inmediato me detuve, esperando que prosiguiera "Si logramos controlarla y dejarla amarrada en un árbol de aquí, nadie del clan la encontrara y podremos usar su leche cada vez que salgamos de aventura"

"El problema sigue siendo transportar la leche y el capturarla" En respuesta a las palabras de Saji, la de escamas ébano simplemente mostró de su mochila una cuerda y un frasco con tapa que se notaba algo viejo "¿Cómo obtuviste eso?"

"Para alimentarme he tenido que robarle a los aventureros de la zona" Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de nuevamente guardar dichos objetos.

De inmediato pedí la ayuda de mis compañeros para guardar los alimentos y pieles que conseguimos, la idea de capturar al jackalope ya me había convencido totalmente. Como mi arma y la de Saji habían quedado inútiles, yo tome el cuerno mediano del conejo que recientemente habían traído, y Saji se quedó con los otros dos. Siguiendo a Buri, nos acercamos a un claro en el bosque en donde se notaban varios impactos recientes de rayos, por lo cual era más que obvio aquí estuvieron los mencionados animales. Los sonidos similares a gemidos se escucharon nuevamente y con velocidad nos escondimos entre los arbustos, mientras Buri tomaba su posición en la copa de un árbol para poder atacar en caso de ser necesario. Delante de nosotros estaban dos liebres, pues eran más delgadas que los conejos, con cornamentas similares a la de los venados, pero…

¡El maldito viejo no nos dijo la mayor diferencia que tenían con un conejo cornudo!

¡Estos mastodontes miden fácilmente tres veces más que un conejo!

Al menos uno de ellos tenía esa medida, el macho a mi parecer, mientras que la hembra era del tamaño normal de un conejo, pero se ocultaba detrás de su pareja. Estaba por hacerse de noche, por lo cual debíamos darnos prisa para poder hacer todo lo que planeamos.

Este plan seria el número 5, protocolo contra criaturas grandes. Buri atacó directamente al ojo derecho del jackalope para cegarlo momentáneamente, dándole el tiempo suficiente a Saji y Scarlet de atacar sus patas traseras, siendo que el primero apuñalo con ambos cuernos una y la otra simplemente dio un golpe con bastante fuerza para intentar romperle la pata. Ahora era mi turno, por lo cual me concentré para utilizar la habilidad "Escapar" y con esto pudiera aumentar mi velocidad, lanzándome hacia el centro de la cabeza de nuestra presa, apuntando entre los ojos para clavar el cuerno que llevaba en las manos. Todo estaba yendo a la perfección… hasta que una leve descarga eléctrica salió de la boca del jackalope y mi cuerpo de golpe se sintió paralizado y caí al piso, chocando contra la dura tierra.

¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!

¡Muévete maldita sea!

¡Seguramente utilizó alguna habilidad para paralizarme!

El estruendoso grito de la bestia causó que todos los presentes cerráramos los ojos, pues apenas lográbamos soportar el ruido. Cuando los abrí, pude ver como el jackalope se acercaba a mi dirección, con intenciones de claramente terminar lo que empezó, recubriendo sus enormes dientes incisivos con rayos.

"¡Issei!" De forma sorpresiva, mis tres compañeros se lanzaron al mismo tiempo en contra del animal, logrando sacarlo de curso y haciendo que chocara contra unos árboles, aturdiéndolo un poco.

"¡¿Te encuentras bien?!" Scarlet de inmediato me tomó con sus brazos y voló lejos de donde me encontraba, alejándome del alcance de la bestia mientras que Saji se preparaba para funcionar de escudo y Buri estaba detrás de este preparando su arma.

"Lo siento… creo que me precipite" Susurré mientras poco a poco recuperaba la movilidad de mi cuerpo "Sera mejor retirarnos, otro día será"

"Esa es una orden que tendremos que desobedecer, jefe" Saji lograba esquivar una embestida del enemigo volando un poco fuerza de su alcance, cargando despues contra su costado y logrando ensartarle uno de sus cuernos "Despues de todo, esta lucha ya es personal"

"Saji tiene razón, si hieren a uno de nosotros no podremos quedarnos quietos" Buri disparó varias piedras pequeñas, logrando dañar y desorientar a su enemigo, dándole oportunidad a Saji para encajar un cuerno más "Aunque recién los conozco… ustedes fueron muy amables conmigo"

"Chicos…"

Sentí como Scarlet me cargaba riendo, apuntando hacia donde se encontraba nuestro oponente, mirándolo con ojos llenos de determinación.

"Plan número 7, ¡lanzamiento de dragón!"

¡¿Eh?!

Antes de siquiera poder protestar, Scarlet me lanzó con su enorme fuerza en contra de la liebre asesina, la cual ya me esperaba con las fauces abiertas para atacar.

¡Mierda! ¡Alguno haga algo más!

Casi como si hubieran escuchado mis plegarias, Saji giró el cuerno dentro de la pata del conejo, causando que este se volteara debido al punzante dolor que sintió. ¡Ahora si es mi oportunidad! Para asegurarme de no fallar, tomé mi cuchillo con la otra mano y apunté al cuello de la bestia, enterrando ambas armas en este, haciéndolo gritar de angustia. Scarlet tomó su garrote e impactó con fuerza el rostro del conejo, hundiéndolo levemente en su cráneo. Constantemente empecé a apuñalar su cuello una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente nuestra presa dejó de moverse, quedando tendida en el suelo mientras lentamente se iba desangrando.

Nos miré a todos… teníamos heridas en nuestros cuerpos, sería mejor apresurarnos y regresar a la cueva en cuanto termináramos de comer y conseguir nuestros tesoros.

"Escapo" Buri simplemente apuntaba a un lado, mientras la hembra jackalope corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, internándose en el bosque.

"¡¿Qué?!" Esa fue la exclamación general de todos, quienes observábamos como nuestro botín desaparecía entre la maleza…

Hoy no ha sido mi día realmente, pero al menos tenemos la carne del grande.

Como nos sería imposible llevar toda la carne del jackalope hacia donde teníamos las demás pieles, le indiqué a Buri y Scarlet que cuidaran el cuerpo, mientras Saji y yo traíamos el resto del botín, posiblemente en dos viajes pues hemos cazado muchas cosas. Ya estábamos agotados, por lo cual en cuanto ya tuvimos toda la comida junta, empezamos a devorar todo sin siquiera pararnos a pensar un poco. No les repetí lo de las pieles sabiendo que ellos ya sabían que debían dejarme las partes útiles para crear algunas armaduras para nosotros y no nos hiriéramos tanto como ahora.

Primero devoré al tanuki acorazado, su carne era ligeramente chiclosa, pero realmente deliciosa e increíble. De igual forma me comí unos pedazos de su capazón, para saber si esto me podría dar una nueva habilidad. Cuando terminé de comerlo completo, en mi cabeza apareció el anuncio que esperaba, mostrando que una nueva técnica se había unido a mi repertorio.

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Coraza Defensiva"]

Creo que era de esperarse. Según la descripción de esta técnica, si utilizo alguna defensa hecha con materia organiza, su poder defensivo aumentara bastante, haciéndolo resistente a gran cantidad de ataques. Imagino que esto aplicara igualmente a mis escamas, las cuales ahora deberían tener una digna resistencia.

Por la expresión tranquila del resto, puedo darme cuenta que ninguno tiene una habilidad similar a la mía, o al menos alguna especial, por lo cual intuyó que será más difícil para ellos pelear llegados a cierto punto. Miré nuestra presa mayor y sin perder el tiempo, tomé algo de la carne de esta, comenzando a devorarla, saboreando cada uno de los distintos sabores que tenía. Su carne era en extremo suave, su sabor era muy bueno, incluso podría jurar que sabía igual a un pollo almendrado, quizá debido a su alimentación, pero lo que más me sorprendió…

"¡Su sangre sabe a alcohol!" Los presentes me miraron con curiosidad, en verdad me sentía bastante apenado "Etto… ignórenme"

Todos se encogieron de hombros y continuaron comiendo con tranquilidad. Suspiré un tanto resignado, pues aunque guardara esa sangre, en algún punto se descompondrá y será imbebible… ¿O quizá fermente?

¡No!

Debo alejar las estupideces de mi mente.

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Choque Paralizador"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Pararrayos"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Absorber Electricidad"]

¡Wow! En verdad el jackalope debió ser una presa poderosa, pues me ha dado varias habilidades al devorarla. Aunque también está la posibilidad de que fuera de nivel bajo y todas estas "recompensas" sea por haber comido gran cantidad de él. Espero que sea la primera, sino en verdad necesitaremos mejorar nuestros armamentos para sobrevivir. Buri estaba devorando frente a nosotros el murciélago de siete colores que obtuvo, y como era más piel que carne, le dije que podía comerlo todo y solamente dejara las alas para que pudiera hacerle algo despues.

"Veamos que sale de aquí" Debido a que las cabezas de serpiente nocturna tienen veneno, le pedí a mis compañeros que no las comieran y mejor las dejaran a un lado, pero planeo comerlas pues mi habilidad de absorber me hace inmune en cierto grado a los venenos.

Cuando comencé a comer al reptil, mis papilas gustativas temblaron de emoción, pues el sabor es lo mejor que he probado desde que comencé a vivir como un Dragon Sprite. Tenía ganas de comerme las tres de un solo bocado, pero corría el riesgo de que no pudiera apreciar sus sabores correctamente, pero en cuanto comí la primera…

Tuve un fuerte espasmo mientras mi cabeza era bombardeada por varios mensajes.

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Termografía"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Envenenar"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Resistencia al Veneno"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Sensor de Presencia"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Ojo Malvado"]

¡Cinco habilidades de golpe! En verdad estas serpientes eran de nivel alto.

Creo que fue una suerte que lográramos capturarlas, aunque posiblemente todo sucedió asi debido a que trabajamos en equipo… Si, trabajo en equipo con mis preciados amigos.

"¿Issei? ¿Ya no tienes hambre? ¿Puedo comerme esa cabeza?" Scarlet estaba babeando mientras lentamente acercaba su mano hacia ella, por lo cual reaccione quitándola de su alcance "¡Oye!"

"No lo hagas, tiene veneno" Sin decir más continúe ahora para devorar las cabezas de las serpientes.

"Pero a ti no te pasa nada" Decidí ignorar el comentario de Saji, no quiero explicarles mi habilidad por el momento.

[Día 9]

Debido a la intensa lluvia que comenzó desde la mañana, me pasé todo el día construyendo algunos equipamientos para nosotros, utilizando todos los materiales que conseguimos el día pasado, además de reponer las armas de Saji y mi cuerno de conejo cornudo. Los demás Sprite nos miraban con extrañeza o envidia, la verdad aún sigue sin interesarme que es lo que piensan de nosotros, por ahora solo quiero concentrarme en mi trabajo. Al cabo de unas horas, todo estaba terminado, pues además de haber creado equipamiento para nosotros, hice algunas cosas extras en caso de que entrara en vigor mi plan de usar como subordinados al resto del clan.

Para mi fortuna, la hierba aguja y las hiedras que crecían en los alrededores eran tan resistentes que parecían ser una aguja de metal y un hilo resistente, justo lo que necesitaba para hacer nuestros armamentos.

[Saji ha obtenido "Armadura de serpiente nocturna" y "Cuchillo somnífero"]

Para Saji desarrolle un recubrimiento ligero con las pieles de las serpientes nocturnas, ya que eran ligeras y flexibles, lo que le permitía seguir corriendo libremente y eran lo suficientemente resistentes como para soportar el impacto del cuerno de los conejos cornudos. Además, le entregué un cuchillo de obsidiana bañado con el veneno que logré crear con mi habilidad, pero solo era un sedante, pues de tener un veneno fuerte terminaría haciendo incomible nuestras presas, al menos para ellos. Sabiendo que el de escamas amarillas es algo torpe, le di el cuchillo en una funda hecha con el cuero del jackalope, evitando con esto accidentes.

[Scarlet ha obtenido "Coraza Defensiva", "Escudo de Escamas" y "Mazo de Roca"]

Usando algunas piedras de la cueva y el garrote viejo de Scarlet, pude crearle un improvisado mazo, el cual seguramente será más efectivo para pelear que su arma anterior. Ya que ella tiene suficiente fuerza para manejarlo con una mano, le hice además un escudo con las escamas del tanuki acorazado, al igual que una armadura para su pecho. Con esto ella podría ir en las líneas delanteras sin tener ninguna clase de problema.

[Buri ha obtenido "Capa de Cuero Multicolor" y "Collar de Colmillos"]

La verdad no tenía una forma en específico para mejorar el equipamiento de Buri, asi que simplemente le hice una capa con las alas del murciélago que ella cazó, aumentando supuestamente su sigilo y ayudando a que resista ataques de proyectiles, mientras que Saji tuvo la idea de regalarle un collar hecho con los colmillos del animal. Aunque el rostro de la chica de escamas negras casi siempre es serio, en esta ocasión pude ver un pequeño sonrojo en ella.

"Buen trabajo amigo" Con una expresión de orgullo, coloqué mi mano en su hombro y asentí con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Eh?"

"Si, bien hecho compañero" Scarlet me imitó, colocando su mano en el otro hombro del rubio.

"¿De qué hablan ustedes?"

"Cuida de mi a partir de ahora" Buri bajaba la cabeza con suavidad, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, confundiendo aún más al chico.

[-POV Anciano-]

Puedo ver que ellos están creciendo demasiado rápido, incluso puedo asegurar que algún día Issei podrá guiar al clan con gran orgullo, llevándolo a hacer cosas majestuosas… pero por ahora, solamente es un niño que no puede tomar decisiones difíciles. Creo que como su padre adoptivo, tendré que darle una pequeña lección y tengo la mejor forma para hacerlo, utilizando a los pobres peones que son sus demás hermanos.

Mi vista se fijó en un grupo de 8 jóvenes, los cuales estaban pasando recientemente un hambre terrible debido a que no lograron cazar nada el día anterior y por el clima no lograrían salir a conseguir bayas o hierbas para alimentarse. Ellos me servirán para lo que planeó.

"¿Qué les sucede?" Pregunté fingiendo ignorancia, mientras me acercaba a ellos.

"No hemos podido comer nada en dos días, y nuestras hermanas parecen haberse enfermado recientemente" Contestó uno de escamas azuladas, el cual mantenía la cabeza agachada "Necesitaremos comer algo pronto o seguramente su condición empeorara"

"Ya veo, en verdad es lamentable" Intentando ocultar mi sonrisa, miré de reojo a donde se encontraba Issei "Ojala fueran tan fuertes como él, ha obtenido muchas presas en todo este tiempo"

"¿En serio?"

"Claro que sí, ¿no puedes ver la cantidad de pieles que tiene allí?" Apunté con mi garra a los ropajes que estaba creando el de escamas rojas, más concretamente a una especie de camisa hecha con el pelaje de un jackalope el cual usaba para cubrirse el cuerpo "Si no cazara todos los días, no podría tener tanto"

"Pero siempre regresa con las manos vacías" Si no mal recuerdo, el nombre de mi interlocutor es Levi.

"Porque esconde a sus presas, sabe que si llega aquí con comida todos querrán pedirle" Mi sonrisa se ensanchó sin quererlo, por lo cual decidí proseguir en un tono más bajo "Si el cazara para todos… tus hermanas no estarían pasando hambre"

La vista de Levi fue hacia donde estaban los Dragon Sprite de su grupo, centrándose en dos hembras las cuales se notaban bastante hambrientas. En un acto de "Buena fe" les regale un poco de carne del jackalope que cazaron Issei y su grupo. La trajeron a mí como un agradecimiento por la información, y ahora le estoy dando un excelente uso.

"Esta será la última vez que los ayude, a la siguiente tendrán que conseguir su comida"

La semilla de la envidia ya está plantada… ahora solo falta que ellos decidan actuar.

[-Fin del POV-]

[Día 10]

La cacería fue demasiado normal, pues logramos atrapar varios conejos cornudos, tanuki acorazados e incluso serpientes nocturnas, pero para nuestra desgracia no hubo siquiera un murciélago de siete colores. Para mi fortuna, no hemos vuelto a ver a esos malditos conejos gigantes. Mientras comíamos, me dio curiosidad y le pregunté a mis compañeros cuál era su nivel actual, dando primero el mío claramente, el cual es 86.

"Mi nivel es 78" Indicó Saji mientras apuntaba a su cabeza, como si pudiéramos ver el numero sobre él.

"Apenas soy nivel 55" Las palabras de Scarlet eran con ligero tono desanimado.

En cierta forma deberíamos estarlo todos, pues pensé que el pelear en primera línea le habría dado mayor cantidad de experiencia.

"Soy nivel 40" Era lógico pensar que Buri sería la de nivel más bajo al venir apenas con nosotros, pero ella no lucia triste o desanimada, de hecho parecía estar bien con ese nivel.

Según lo que el anciano nos ha contado, los niveles van del 1 al 100 y este va subiendo con forme vayas consiguiendo experiencia, ya sea peleando contra criaturas, entrenando continuamente o incluso aprendiendo cosas nuevas. Al igual que tu poder, tus habilidades van incrementando con forme subes de nivel hasta tu limite. Cuando llegas al nivel 100, eres capaz de evolucionar, regresando al nivel 1 pero con todas tus estadísticas como están y perteneciendo a una nueva raza.

Si has entrenado tus alas lo suficiente, tu raza cambia a ser "Wyvern" los cuales son similares a los dragones, pero de menor tamaño y con las alas bien desarrolladas. Si has entrenado tu fuerza física por sobre todo, tu raza pasara a ser "Draco" siendo que pierdes fuerza en tus alas pero ganas una tremenda fuerza física a cambio de esto. De igual forma existen muchas subespecies, como Wyverns que usan sus alas como escudos, Dracos que tienen una velocidad descomunal, entre otras más. Otras sub especies son los llamados "Sigurd" que son dragones especializados en combates con arma o los "Maryu" que son algunos de tamaños más humanos, capaces de utilizar magia y hechicería.

Sea como sea, todo esto es aún muy confuso para mí y creo que si pienso de más en todo esto, terminara doliéndome la cabeza.

"¡Huele delicioso!" El grito de Saji me sacó de mis pensamientos, logrando ver solamente como este corría hacia otra parte del bosque, siendo seguido por Scarlet y Buri.

"¡Regresa aquí! Es peligroso" Gritó Scarlet mientras intentaba sujetar de la cola al rubio, quien continuaba con su camino.

¡Oh vamos! Logramos salir sin heridas el día de hoy y ya quiere causarse algunas.

Despues de perseguirlo un momento, llegamos a un claro dentro del bosque, viendo a un grupo de chicas jugar con una pelota, mientras otras cuidaban una parrilla en donde cocinaban carne y salchichas. Saji al ver a las chicas se detuvo, logrando nosotros alcanzarlo y ver la situación, la cual no era mala pues ninguna de ellas nos había visto. Puedo adivinar que todos ellos son demonios, pues estamos en el inframundo y es poco probable que algún humana se haya internado aquí. A un lado de ellas, estaban varias mochilas arrumbadas, seguramente a la espera que alguna necesitara algo de ellas. Seguramente traían consigo cosas como cuerdas, cerillos y quizá encendedores, pues si vinieron de campamento al menos eso deberían tener para asegurarse que no pase nada malo.

Nosotros nos acercamos con cuidado a las mochilas, vigilando que nadie nos viera, y nada más al estar cerca, comenzamos a registrar todos los bolsillos, logrando sacar algunas cosas como comida enlatada, dulces, ¡Incluso encontré una espada! Pero debido a que es muy grande para nosotros, seguramente termine comiéndomela para adquirir alguna habilidad de esta.

"Ya regreso, solo voy por una toalla" Mis compañeros lograron reaccionar y esconderse, mientras que yo, sin darme cuenta, estaba idiotizado por la belleza que se encontraba frente a mi "Ara, ¿qué haces aquí pequeño?

Se trataba de una hermosa chica, posiblemente de 18 años, de una larga cabellera carmesí y unos ojos azules en verdad cautivadores, pues seguía perdido en ellos… hasta que mi mirada bajó hacia sus pechos… ¡Eran realmente enormes! Debido al tamaño que yo tengo, se ven aún más grande, ¡Pero solo viéndolas sé que son al menos de copa D!

Las demás chicas fueron acercándose, y para nuestro infortunio dos chicos venían con ellas, pero no les di importancia la verdad. Creo que no hay opción, tendremos que escapar con lo que podamos del botín ahora mismo. Iba a indicarle a mis compañeros que no salieran aun, pero de la nada, todos se levantaron, teniendo las cosas que deseábamos robar en las manos y Saji… ¡El desgraciado pervertido tenía unas pantis negras de encaje sobre su cabeza!

"¡Nos están robando!" En cuanto una de las chicas gritó esto, decidimos huir a toda velocidad, usando nuestras alas para escapar lo más pronto posible… Apenas logramos dejarlas atrás.

Fin del capítulo 2

Omake

Saji y yo nos encontrábamos golpeando con una piedra el pequeño candado que tenía un libro negro. Despues de saquear las mochilas de aquellas chicas, este libro estaba en las manos de Buri, según ella podría ser un libro de hechicería o quizá de maldiciones, cosa que sería muy útil para nosotros en un futuro.

"Ya cedió" En cuanto el candado fue roto, yo abrí el libro, notando que estaba escrito en japonés "Perfecto, puedo leerlo"

"¿Y qué dice?" Preguntó Buri mientras se acercaba a nosotros, viendo de reojo a Saji "¿Por qué tienes esa ropa en tu sabana?"

"Porque es mi primer tesoro" Contestó con orgullo, mientras mostraba las pantis que se robó durante nuestra huida.

Yo no diré nada ante eso, despues de todo me traje un bra conmigo… creo que igual lo conservare como un tesoro.

"Veamos, aquí dice… _Querido diario, el día de hoy ha sido la primera vez que me sentí excitada despues de ver como el equipo de futbol se estaba cambiando, fue tan fuerte la sensación que tuve que acariciarme para…"_ Me detuve al saber que continuaba, viendo que incluso los demás Dragon Sprite de la cueva estaban en silencio, observándome "Sera mejor guardar esto en un lugar seguro"

Mientras tanto, sin saberlo nosotros en un lugar lejano…

"Bueno, según hemos logrado ver, los dragones nos robaron el uniforme de repuesto de Koneko-chan, un brasier de Akeno, las pantis de Sona, comida enlatada, una de las espadas de Yuuto, los dulces que trajimos para el almuerzo y el diario de Tsubaki" La chica pelirroja miraba la lista, para despues ver a todos "No es suficiente para reportarlo a mis padres como un robo mayor"

"¿Ni siquiera por ocurrir dentro de su territorio?"

"Ni siquiera por eso"

"Ara Ara, creo que tendré que educar a esos dragones traviesos" Una pelinegra con aires de dominatrix, simplemente llevó sus dedos índice y corazón hacia la boca, mostrando una expresión ciertamente perturbadora…

Fin del Omake

 **Bien owo/ Con esto el capítulo llega a su final.**

 **Como pueden ver e.e la habilidad de Issei es bastante conveniente y muy OP… pero, ¿Todo será miel sobre hojuelas?**

 **El primer encuentro de Issei con demonios fue un gran fracaso, pero al menos se llevó una buena vista.**

 **¿Alguno creyó que el anciano seria puro amor y cariño para los jovenes Dragon Sprite? Pues estaban muy equivocados.**

 **Espero que a todos les haya gustado e.e y ojala se hayan divertido mucho, en otra ocasión les traeré el tercer capítulo owo/**

 **No se olviden de comentar e.e que de eso vivo**

 **¡Adiós! XD**

 **PD: ¿Les gustarían más Omakes?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bienvenidos a este nuevo capítulo de Re: Dragón owo/ jejejejeje**

 **La verdad o3o el hecho de que los esté sacando rápido es que no tengo nada que hacer actualmente, pero como pronto comenzare a buscar trabajo, seguramente la historia se vea retrasada quizá siendo un capitulo cada 10 días o algo asi (De ser ese el caso, tal vez duren una página extra a manera de disculpa)**

 **Podrán observar que para este reduje el número de días a 4, bueno eso es por la extensión de estos mismos owo/ por lo cual no esperen que todos los capítulos abarquen la misma cantidad de días.**

 **u Ahora mi parte favorita jejejeje responder comentarios**

 **TheDevilZero: Claro que puedes decirme asi -w- Ya incluso hay quienes me llaman Cursed. De hecho sobre la evolución XD Es algo que tome en cuenta gracias a Dogma y otros videojuegos, animes, mangas etc. Jejejeje pero muchas gracias por el consejo.**

 **Ale: Créeme o3o es demasiado conveniente esa habilidad, pero asi como Issei es fuerte… debes imaginar que tal deberán ser los oponentes que se enfrentara más adelante.**

 **RedBlueGreen: Muchas gracias por tu comentario owo/ En verdad me gusta que te guste mi historia y espero continúes leyéndola**

 **Inuyashadaiyoukai: Jejejejeje e.e por ese comentario, creo que te gustara cuando suceda su encuentro en el futuro… En cuanto a lo demás e.e creo que tendrás que leer la historia fielmente para saberlo.**

 **Antes de iniciar XD Me entere de que alguien está leyendo mi historia… Uzu no Kami e.e jejejeje me encantan tus fics, gracias por darle "favorito" a este humilde fic mío.**

 **Ahora si e.e recojo mi orgullo del piso y aquí está el capítulo:**

Re: Dragón DxD

Capítulo 3: Re: Evolution

 **Advertencia: Escena subida de tono ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

[Día 11]

Me desperté temprano esta mañana para salir de la cueva un poco antes. Había obtenido muchas habilidades en días anteriores y no me di el tiempo para investigarlas, por lo cual aprovecharía estos momentos para hacerlo. Lo primero que quise probar fue [Coraza Defensiva], la cual al momento de activarla hizo que mis escamas se volvieran más gruesas, pero no sabia que tan fuertes eran en estos momentos, asi que decidí tomar un pequeño riesgo.

"Espero que funcione" Tomando uno de los cuernos que usaba como arma, apuñale mi pecho con algo de fuerza.

¡No sentí nada de dolor! En verdad esta habilidad es sorprendente, pues normalmente esta acción me hubiera herido bastante en el pasado.

Experimentando un poco, pude ver que sacrificando el resto de defensas en mi cuerpo, las escamas en mis brazos se hacían bastante más gruesas, dándoles la apariencia de pequeños escudos. Si puedo equipar mi cuerpo con una armadura de escamas, podré utilizar esta táctica para sobrevivir a ataques más feroces y de armas con un nivel mayor.

Las siguientes habilidades que investigué fueron [Pararrayos] y [Absorber Electricidad], pero debido a que por los alrededores no hay ningún oponente que utilice alguna técnica de rayo, no pude probar ninguna. La primera tenía el efecto de atraer cualquier magia o ataque que utilizara electricidad hacia mi cuerpo, mientras que la segunda me daba la facultad de absorber parte del daño que me causaría un ataque de esta naturaleza y ganar "Puntos de Mana". Eso no significa que no reciba daños, pero me ayuda a disminuirlos y recuperar algo de Mana.

¡Oh cierto! En el mundo en general, todos tenemos "estadísticas" la cuales pueden ser medidas de diversas formas, entre ellas con estudios o habilidades especiales. Los objetos igualmente tienen estadísticas, asi como las plantas y el resto de los seres vivos. Las estadísticas se dividen en: Puntos de Salud, Ataque, Defensa, Poder Mágico, Puntos de Mana, Evasión y Destreza. Hace poco intenté ver mis propias características, pero me di cuenta que no podía sin importar cuanto me concentrase o lo intentara.

Mierda, me salí del tema. Disculpen.

Con la habilidad [Envenenar] me di cuenta que al tocar cualquier objeto, hacía que este se volviera venenoso, controlando cuál sería su toxicidad, desde ser un simple somnífero hasta un veneno letal. Creo que para utilizar esta técnica, preferiblemente lo hare con un arma punzocortante, todo para evitar que alguno de mis aliados se vea en problemas.

[Resistencia al Veneno] creo que no hace falta explicarla. Gracias a mi habilidad [Absorción] ya tenía inmunidad a muchas toxinas, pero gracias a esto ahora soy prácticamente inmune a toda clase de venenos artificiales o naturales.

Ahora vienen las habilidades interesantes.

Usando [Sensor de Presencia] en mi mente apareció una especie de radar, en el cual me mostró todas las criaturas que estaban a mi alrededor. Pude detectar a 3 conejos cornudos, rondado por allí, y de igual forma observé a otros tres puntos escondidos detrás de los arbustos, los cuales tenían los nombres "Scarlet", "Saji" y "Buri". Parece que descubrieron mi ausencia y decidieron venir a ver qué estaba haciendo.

Como última prueba, use [Termografía] y pude observar como todo se volvía un conjunto de manchas azules, rojas y amarillas. He obtenido una especie de "visión de calor", la cual me permite detectar a mis enemigos aun si se encuentran detrás de objetos o construcciones. Esto me será bastante útil.

"Ya salgan, sé que están allí" Dije mientras apagaba mi habilidad, sonriendo hacia los arbustos.

"¿Cómo nos descubriste?" Preguntó Saji mientras era el primero en salir, siendo seguido por las dos hembras.

"Porque llevas dos días sin bañarte" Aunque pareciera una broma, es cierto. Durante las últimas cacerías solamente se limpiaba con hojas y regresaba a la cueva.

"¡Ya discutimos que es porque el agua estaba fría!" Un tanto molestó, el rubio me lanzó una especie de armadura, hecha con cuernos de conejo "Vamos, mientras te buscábamos encontramos un lugar interesante"

"¿Un lugar interesante?" Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, me vestí rápidamente con la armadura, tomando el cuerno que usaba como arma.

Según lo contado por Saji, mientras me buscaban ellos encontraron una cueva, en donde pudieron observar como varios murciélagos de siete colores estaban dormidos… ¿Saben qué? Llamémosle a partir de ahora murciélagos hepticolor, es más corto y fácil.

Ejem. Como decía. Ellos encontraron una gran cantidad de murciélagos hepticolores dormidos, lo cual los hacia una presa fácil ante nosotros y un buen platillo para desayunar. Debido al informe que ellos me dieron, le pedí a Buri que se quedara fuera de la cueva, mientras que yo entraba primero y despues Saji junto con Scarlet entraran. La razón de esto, es que podríamos usar mi habilidad de sensor para visualizar nuestros objetivos y no fallar en el ataque.

"¿Hablan dormidos?" Preguntó Scarlet en voz muy baja mientras nos internábamos más en el oscuro lugar.

Podía contar alrededor de 30 murciélagos durmiendo en la cueva y tal como decía la pelirroja, todos dejaban salir pequeños chillidos de sus bocas, pero decidí ignorarlos. Grave error.

Estábamos tan confiados, que se nos olvidó la característica más grande de todos los murciélagos: Su ecolocación. En un instante, todos los puntos de mi radar brillaron y pude ver como los roedores voladores simplemente fingían dormir, tendiéndonos una trampa que seguramente utilizaban para capturar a sus presas.

"¡Run Bitch, Run!" Gritó Saji mientras intentaba correr hacia la salida, pero inmediatamente lo detuve antes de que hiciera una estupidez.

"¡Saji, detrás de nosotros!" Siendo que él posee menos defensa, Scarlet y yo nos colocamos al frente, poniendo ella su escudo para recibir los impactos y yo utilizando mi habilidad de coraza para aumentar la resistencia de mis escamas en los brazos.

"¡Allí voy!" Buri estaba por entrar dentro de la cueva, pero de inmediato Saji la detuvo con una seña.

"¡Dispara desde afuera, asi será más fácil para nosotros movernos!"

En verdad Saji me sorprendió con esta muestra de estrategia, tal vez mas tarde lo felicite un poco.

Poco a poco los enemigos iban cayendo delante de nosotros pero aun asi habían demasiados alrededor y para colmo nos estaban haciendo retroceder lentamente. Antes de que la situación empeorara, active mi habilidad [Ojo Malvado], causando que todos se quedaran paralizados ante el miedo que les ocasionaba mi mirada. Esta técnica es utilizada usualmente por depredadores de alto nivel para que sus presas no puedan defenderse, tal como lo hice en estos momentos.

Sin perder el tiempo, de inmediato atacamos a todos los roedores, apuñalando sus cabezas y cuerpos antes de que estos se despertaran de nuevo y prosiguieran con su ataque. Fue gracias a las nuevas armaduras que logramos salir sin heridas graves, pues de haber entrado como estábamos al inicio, seguramente hubiéramos muerto sin siquiera dar pelea. Debido a que la cueva estaba ahora prácticamente vacía, decidimos comer dentro de esta para evitar que cualquier otra criatura intentase robar nuestros alimentos. Despues de dividirlos, de inmediato comenzamos a comerlos, dejando las alas por supuesto.

Su sabor era ligeramente amargo, pero estaban realmente deliciosos. Creo que hasta ahora solo son superados por las serpientes nocturnas, pero sin lugar a dudas estas son de las criaturas más sabrosas que he podido degustar en esta y en mi anterior vida.

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Ecolocalización"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Control Sanguíneo"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Vampirofília"]

Debido a la cantidad de murciélagos hepticolor que he consumido, creo que son todas las habilidades que pueden otorgarme por ahora. La primera era su habilidad básica de poder localizar objetos o ver áreas utilizando solamente sonidos, bastante útil cuando tienes que hacer reconocimiento. La segunda me permite controlar mi propio flujo sanguíneo para obtener una mayor fuerza y por último, vampirofilia me permitía poder reponer mi sangre con la de otros, ya sea por medio del contacto o bebiéndola directamente.

"Ahhh~" Lo veo y no lo creo, Buri le estaba acercando a Saji un poco de carne y este de inmediato lo devoró "¿Esta rico?"

"Si, muchas gracias" El rubio simplemente le dedico una amable sonrisa, logrando producirle un tenue carmín a Buri en sus mejillas.

"Vaya, vaya, crecen muy rápido" Comentó riendo Scarlet, para despues acercarse más a mí y recargar su cabeza en mi hombro "Por cierto, ¿puedes venir al río conmigo más tarde?"

"Claro, allí estaré" Imagino que ha de desear explicarme lo que sucedió la otra vez, por lo cual deberé preparar algo que decirle en caso de que ella quiera saber que intentaba hace rato a solas.

El resto del día continuamos cazando como era costumbre, y cuando llegó el momento acordado, me dirigí al río en donde estaría Scarlet, sabiendo de antemano que Buri y Saji ya habían regresado a casa. Al pasar los arbustos, me encontré de nuevo con aquella hermosa niña de cabellera roja, esta vez vistiendo un uniforme escolar que conocía bastante bien, pues es el de mi natal ciudad: Kuoh. Una blusa de manga larga color blanco, una falda guinda y una especie de chaleco con capa de color grisáceo, además de un listón negro en el cuello. Seguramente lo consiguió cuando les robamos a aquellos demonios, pero ¡¿Por qué lo está vistiendo ahora mismo?!

"El anciano vio que traje esto conmigo ayer y me dijo que era muy llamativo para los hombres" El rostro de Scarlet se notaba bastante sonrojado y podía notar como a ella se le dificultaba un poco hablar "Según me dijo, puedo adoptar forma humana debido a que mis genes humanos están un poco más despiertos en mí que en los demás… supuestamente los demás podrán hacerlo al evolucionar"

¡Maldito anciano pervertido! ¡Gracias!

En verdad me encontraba excitado al ver a una belleza asi, y mi emoción creció aún más al ver como una ráfaga de viento levantaba su falda exponiendo que no llevaba prenda íntima alguna. ¡Pude ver en primera fila su lugar especial!

"N-no te quedes callado… di algo" Susurró bastante roja, pero la verdad mi mente estaba totalmente en pausa "Esp-Espera… ¿Acaso eso es…?"

No entendía lo que ella decía, hasta que bajé un poco la mirada, observando como mi mini yo estaba fuera en todo su esplendor. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Elegiste un mal momento para salir amigo mío!

Como curiosidad para los que no puedan imaginarlo, los dragones en general tenemos nuestras "partes privadas" ocultas entre escamas suaves, las cuales se abren al momento que necesitamos de ellas… ¡¿Por qué les explico esto?!

"Se ve muy grande" Debido a que me distraje, no pude notar que ahora Scarlet ya estaba arrodillada delante de mí, tocando con su mano mi miembro… mierda, se siente realmente bien que me toque "Aunque tu cuerpo es pequeño… esto se ve de buen tamaño"

No, no, no. Aunque se sienta bien, se ve raro que una chica le esté haciendo esto a un Dragon Sprite.

"Scarlet… yo… yo... Ahhh~" Mi cerebro esta frito, en cuanto ella comenzó a acariciarlo de adelante hacia atrás, perdí totalmente toda capacidad de controlarme "Sigue… se siente bien…"

Para mi mala suerte, el rugido del Anciano llamó nuestra atención, esta era la alarma para aquellos que aún se encontraban fuera cazando para que regresaran, pues en la noche muchas especies realmente peligrosas rondaban por el bosque. La pelirroja me dedicó una sonrisa coqueta y regresó a su forma dragón, cayendo el uniforme a su lado, recogiéndolo rápidamente y yéndose hacia la cueva volando. A diferencia de ella, yo me quedé unos momentos sumergido en el agua del lago, esperando que mi junior se calmara un poco para poder regresar a casa.

[Día 12]

Terminamos la cacería de hoy un poco más tarde que de costumbre, todo por querer explorar un poco la cueva que encontramos ayer. Resulta que al fondo de esta, se encontraba una especie de puerta antigua hecha con piedras blancas, posiblemente se trataba de las "mazmorras" que siempre aparecen en los videojuegos. Probablemente fue construida por los antepasados de los demonios. Mientras estábamos en la entrada, solté un fuerte grito para crear un mapa del interior con mi ecolocación, dándome cuenta que esta mazmorra era de hecho bastante pequeña, teniendo apenas unas ocho salas y con monstruos de nivel bajo como conejos cornudos.

Decidimos no explorarla por el momento, pues por ahora no teníamos urgencia de conseguir alguna clase de tesoro o farmear experiencia, ya que sería riesgoso en varios aspectos. Dejamos fuera de la cueva una marca con forma de cruz, para no olvidar este lugar y advertirle a los demás Sprite de ser posible, pues de alguna u otra forma podrían entrar y morir allí. Mi intuición decía que en aquella cueva podría haber alguna de las razas que el Anciano nos advirtió nunca enfrentásemos mientras no hayamos evolucionado, como el oso rojo, los caballos tricornio, limos verdes e incluso una criatura la cual solo conocemos por el nombre "Gohma" la cual no ha sido vista, pero sabemos que se encuentra allí afuera.

Total, ya estábamos dentro de la cueva. Como últimamente nuestros compañeros habían actuado bastante raro, decidimos que tendríamos que dormir más cerca, por lo cual nos colocamos en el área que generalmente utilizaba como taller y nos acostamos a dormir allí. Mientras cerraba mis ojos, active [Sensor de Presencia] para mantenerme alerta ante cualquier ataque nocturno, al igual que dormir con mi cuchillo a lado.

Paso alrededor de media noche. Mi sensor se activó de golpe, por lo cual tomé mi arma y me levanté, cortando con mi cuchillo un palo de madera que iba directo a mi cabeza. Delante mío se encontraban cinco Dragon Sprite armados con palos, siendo comandados por uno de color azul, Levi si no mal recuerdo. Del resto puedo observar como uno es de color negro, otro color vino, uno más de escamas plateadas y el último era blanco. Todos estaban armados con palos y me miraban con bastante enfado, posiblemente están celosos de que nosotros hemos tenido cazas exitosas y no nos vemos tan débiles como ellos debido a alimentarnos bien.

"Si se retiran, no tomare represalias" Pude notar por el rabillo del ojo que el anciano estaba despierto, observándonos con mucha atención.

"No nos retractaremos de nuestras acciones" Levi de inmediato disparó desde su boca una esfera de agua a presión hacia donde me encontraba. ¡Maldita sea, a pesar de ser jóvenes él ya podía utilizar magia!

Activando [Coraza Defensiva] hice que las escamas de mis brazos se volvieran mucho más gruesas, poniéndolas frente a mí y con ellas logrando detener el ataque de Levi. En verdad me dolió el golpe, pero no recibí mucho daño gracias a mi aumento de defensa. Los dragones negro y blanco fueron hacia mí sus garras para atacarme, aunque sean débiles, ahora mis defensas estaban bajas por lo cual podrían herirme el cuerpo si se acercaban lo suficiente.

"¡A la carga!" Scarlet se levantó de golpe con escudo en mano, golpeando a uno de los dragones y alejándolo de mí, mientras yo me lanzaba hacia el que restaba, dándole un golpe en el rostro con mi brazo derecho "¿Estas bien, Issei?"

"Si, pero preferiría que no interfirieran" Tomando mi arma, volé a gran velocidad hacia los dragones restantes, imbuyéndolo con un veneno somnífero para poder noquearlos rápido.

El dragón plateado fue contra mí con una rama, pero sus capacidades de vuelo eran inferiores a las mías, por lo cual logré esquivar su ataque y darle un corte poco profundo en su pecho, haciéndolo caer al instante. Debido mí sensor de presencia, desactive las defensas de mis brazos, regresándolas a todo mi cuerpo para recibir el golpe del proyectil líquido de Levi. Mierda, en serio duele.

"¡No quiero herirlos, pero lo hare de ser necesario!" Desde mi boca disparé una energía de color amarillento, la cual impactó contra Levi, dejándolo paralizado. Bien, gracias a esto pude probar mi [Choque paralizador].

Los dragones se reunieron alrededor de Levi para defenderlo, estando a la cabeza el de color vino, pero solo bastó utilizar mi [Ojo Malvado] para dejar a todos estáticos. Lentamente me fui acercando a ellos, apretando mi cuchillo con algo de fuerza, pues en cierta forma me dolía tener que hacerles esto. Para evitar que los demás actuaran, les di igualmente un corte en su cuerpo cuando pase a su lado, dejándolos noqueados. Levi temblaba debido a que mi aura en estos momentos era realmente atemorizante, pues mis intenciones asesinas simplemente aumentaban con forme me acercaba.

Al utilizar [Control Sanguíneo] aumenté mi fuerza en gran medida, tomando por el cuello a Levi y tirándolo al piso, colocando mi cuchillo cerca de él. Todos me observaban entre temerosos y ansiosos, esperando que actuara ya. A mi espalda estaba Scarlet, apartando la mirada de lo que sería una cruel escena, a mi derecha estaba el anciano sonriendo, parecía que estaba haciendo justo lo que él deseaba. Frente a mí se encontraban los demás Dragon Sprite, los cuales observaban la escena con lágrimas en sus ojos, finalmente a mi izquierda estaban Buri y Saji, los cuales continuaban dormidos… juro que mañana los golpeare.

"Hazlo… vamos" La mirada de Levi ahora había perdido todo rastro de miedo, solo podía ver furia y determinación "Pero si me asesinas, también asesinaras a mis demás hermanos que dependen de mi"

Nuevamente aumenté la fuerza de mi brazo, dando un poderoso golpe… a lado de su cabeza, dejando un pequeño cráter.

"No vuelvan a atacarme, ¿entendido?" Sin decir nada más, me levanté y regresé a donde dormía, cerrando mis ojos.

Durante el resto de la noche nadie se atrevió a molestarme, por lo cual creo que ya todos saben que de nuestra generación, yo estoy en la cima de la cadena alimenticia. Por si acaso, dejé activado mi [Sensor de Presencia] para prevenir cualquier ataque. Por lo que pude escuchar entre sueños, Scarlet le propino una paliza a los que solamente había dejado inconscientes, gritándoles que si se volvían a poner en nuestra contra, ella terminaría castrándolos con un cuerno de conejo… en verdad esa amenaza me dio miedo.

[-POV Anciano-]

Oh pequeño Issei, esperaba que tú asesinaras a uno de tus hermanos para demostrar que serias el líder del clan sin importar quien se te opusiera, pero haz dejado vivir a todos tus rivales, pero el efecto es el mismo… en verdad estas superando mis expectativas. Ninguno de los anteriores dragones ha logrado tener el carisma necesario para ser un líder, solamente son jefes por medio de la fuerza bruta, cosa que puede ser superada con facilidad. Los pocos días que estuve cerca de los mayores, fácilmente la "administración" cambio alrededor de 5 veces y todas por peleas estúpidas para ver quién era más fuerte que los demás. En verdad me enfermaban.

Bueno, al menos con Issei puedo asegurarme que guiara a la nueva generación por un buen camino y, de ser posible, igualmente guié a los mayores cuando estos regresen. Creo que ya es hora de dormir, después de todo, mañana en la noche nacerán unos cuantos huevos más, lo que se traduce como más trabajo para mí.

[-Fin del POV-]

[Día 13]

Expandimos un poco más nuestro territorio de cacería, aventurándonos hasta el pie de la montaña, en donde encontramos una nueva presa. Se trataba de un monstruo humanoide con características de cerdo, como una notable obesidad, cabeza de puerco y pezuñas, pero sus manos eran totalmente iguales a las de los humanos, solo que más gruesas. Sus ropas eran harapos llenos de tierra y sobre su hombro tenía un pico minero, por lo cual puedo intuir que vivía en una mina de los alrededores. Su nombre es Orco y puedo decir con seguridad que media alrededor de un metro con 70.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Buri tenía una banda en su frente, producto de un suave golpe que le dio Scarlet por quedarse dormida durante toda la conmoción. Más tarde me enteré que ella realmente sí estuvo despierta, pero como estaba cómoda abrazando a Saji prefirió fingir que dormía… espero Scarlet nunca se entere.

"Creo que deberíamos atacarlo" Comentó Saji con el ojo izquierdo morado, producto de la paliza que la pelirroja le dio.

"El problema es que si tiene compañeros, no podremos con todos" Las palabras de Scarlet eran muy ciertas, y su expresión preocupada en verdad nos hacía tomarnos en serio la situación.

"Veamos si esta solo entonces" Activando [Ecolocalización] y [Termografía], hice un escaneo completo de los alrededores, asegurándome de que solamente nosotros estábamos aquí "Bien, podemos proceder"

"¿Cuál es el plan, jefe?" Saji sonrio con seguridad, mientras tomaba sus armas, listo para la acción.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, le entregué una roca envenenada a Buri, colocándola directamente en su arma para evitar que ella sufriera algún efecto adverso. Ya estando totalmente preparados, la pelinegra lanzó la roca directamente al ojo del orco, logrando cegarlo temporalmente. La siguiente en actuar fue Scarlet, quien tacleó con su escudo al oponente, logrando hacer que este perdiera su equilibro y cayera al piso de espaldas, momento que aprovechó Saji para apuñalar con sus dos armas las manos del cerdo, impidiéndole defenderse del siguiente ataque.

"¡Aquí voy!" Noté que estaba a punto de chillar, lo cual alertaría a todos los orcos de su clan y con rapidez vendrían a defenderlo.

Para callarlo, aumente mi fuerza con [Control Sanguíneo] y apuñalé su cabeza justo en el centro, acabando con su vida sin más dolor o agonía. Corté su cabeza para que mis compañeros no comieran la parte envenenada, y despues de quitarle todas sus cosas, comenzamos a devorarlo de inmediato. Su carne era realmente deliciosa, pues se asemejaba en sabor bastante a la de cerdo, solo que un poco más grasosa debido a su sobrepeso, pero igualmente hacia que la carne fuera más jugosa. Con forme iba devorando la cabeza del porcino, a mi mente llegaron las notificaciones de las habilidades que aprendí.

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Libido"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Lenguaje Orco"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Estimación"]

El hecho de que exista una habilidad para hablar con los orcos, me indica que nuestros lenguajes parecen ser bastante diferentes, posiblemente porque su idioma sea similar al de los cerdos. Con la primera… No… No, ¡Fuera, impulso de idiotez!

"Jefe, este monstruo tiene bolsa de cartero" Buri se acercó a mi mostrándome dicho objeto, el cual parecía estar hecho de tela por manos humanas "Posiblemente es un objeto robado"

"Veamos" Activando [Estimación], observando fijamente la mochila.

[Mochila de tela mediana. Capacidad de almacenaje: 10 objetos]

Ni idea de porque un orco tendría una habilidad tan conveniente como esta... quizá porque se la pasan metidos en las minas.

Solo por hacer la prueba, tomé el escudo de Scarlet y lo introduje dentro de la mochila, siendo absorbido por esta y apareciendo una versión pequeña de este dentro. ¡Es increíble! Parece que tiene magia espacial, la cual permite almacenar cualquier objeto sin importar su tamaño. Le devolví su escudo a Scarlet y después le regale la mochila a la de escamas ébano, pues ella había hecho el descubrimiento y era justo que lo llevara. Estaba a punto de decirles que continuáramos con la cacería, pero un sonido detrás de nosotros llamó nuestra atención, viendo como de entre la maleza aparecía un hombre con un par de cuernos enormes en su cabeza, teniendo el cuerpo completamente herido y con un agujero bastante grande en su estómago.

Poco a poco fui acercándose con precaución, inspeccionando su cuerpo seriamente. Tal parece que es un demonio vagabundo, pues generalmente los demonios ocultaban sus rasgos llamativos para no resaltar tanto, en cambio los forajidos iban con apariencias monstruosas, tamaños anormales y demás cosas innecesarias. Definitivamente estaba muerto, pues mi sensor ya no detectaba ninguna presencia viniendo de él.

"¿Nos lo comemos?" Preguntó Saji con curiosidad, mientras se acercaba al cadáver.

"No detecto venenos en él, asi que no veo nada de malo con ello" Comenté sin darle mucha importancia, comenzando a morder con fuerza su espalda, esperando llegar pronto a su corazón para devorarlo y ganar más habilidades.

Scarlet y Buri se unieron al banquete, comenzando a devorar otras partes del cuerpo con bastante ánimo. La carne de un demonio no sabe ni bien ni mal, es más bien como el sabor que tendría una carne de calidad media. Pasados unos 20 minutos de comer la carne del vagabundo, escuchamos un ruido algo alejado, viendo como a lo lejos estaba la mujer pelirroja de grandes pechos y su grupo, siendo posiblemente quienes estaban detrás del estado de este tipo. Decidimos ignorarlos y continuar comiendo, pues mientras no los molestáramos, ellos no nos atacarían o algo similar.

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Lenguaje Demoniaco"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Control de Poder Demoniaco"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Sacred Gear: Rol Scanner"]

¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Logré absorber una Sacred Gear?!

Nunca lo había hecho antes en mi anterior vida. Solo estaba como una teoría, pero como no podíamos darnos el lujo de probarlo, nunca pudimos experimentar con esto. Bueno, tal parece que ahora esta Sacred Gear es parte de mis habilidades, pero si la hipótesis estaba en lo correcto, nunca podré hacer que entre en estado de Balance Breaker, pues solamente reproduzco su habilidad, no la Sacred Gear como tal.

"Buchou, ¿Esos no son los mismos Dragon Sprite de la última vez?" Las palabras del único chico que estaba con ellas nos alertaron de golpe, volteando lentamente hacia ellos.

"¡Maldito príncipe de telenovela!" Gritamos Saji y yo al unísono, mientras agitábamos nuestros puños, aunque lo más seguro es que no nos entendieran.

Antes de que pudieran seguirnos, emprendimos la graciosa huida con destino a nuestro hogar, despues de todo la cacería del día de hoy ha terminado de forma satisfactoria… o tal vez aún no. A medio camino le pedí a mis compañeros que me siguieran en una última cacería, el objetivo era conseguir la mayor cantidad de presas posibles y llevarlas a la cueva, despues de todo, creo que ya es momento de tomar el liderazgo del clan. Cuando llegamos a la guarida, dejamos en el piso varios animales muertos, desde conejos cornudos hasta tanukis acorazados, e incluso algunos murciélagos hepticolores y serpientes nocturnas decapitadas.

"Coman" Esta simple palabra fue una orden para todos, los cuales sin siquiera dudarlo fueron a comer los cuerpos, quedando solamente apartados del grupo los mismos sujetos que me atacaron en la noche y tres hembras más.

Sin dudarlo, tomé de entre mis cosas las latas de alimento y arrastré conmigo un conejo cornudo, ya sin su cuerno. Nada más al acercarme a ellos, de inmediato se pusieron en pose defensiva, pero cuando les arrojé el cadáver del roedor, relajaron un poco la postura. Con mi cuchillo de obsidiana les abrí un agujero a las latas, las cuales contenían sopa, y se las entregué a las hembras que estaban débiles, pues la carne sería un alimento demasiado fuerte para ellas.

El anciano bajó una de sus garras a mi altura, esperando que yo subiera a esta, seguramente porque sabía lo que tenía en mente. Sin dudarlo, subí para que me levantara frente a todos y carraspee levemente para que todos me miraran con curiosidad y ligera curiosidad, incluidos mis compañeros de equipo.

"Hermanos, hace apenas 12 días nosotros éramos 30 dragon sprite, pero ahora mismo somos menos de la mitad debido a la hambruna, los elementos y los depredadores" Comencé a dar mi discurso ante todos, aunque la última parte era falsa, pues todos sabemos que aquellos fallecidos fueron por culpa de intentar cazar sin usar el cerebro "Pero creo que ya ha llegado el momento de que terminemos con esto, y comencemos a llevar las cosas con correcto orden"

Activando la recién adquirida [Rol Scanner], logrando ver las estadísticas de todos al completo, incluso las mías. ¡Esta Sacred Gear es increíble!

"Ayer demostré ser el más fuerte y ahora les demostrare ser quien puede llevarlos hacia el futuro" Apunté con mi mano a Levi y a otros cinco Dragon Sprite, pidiéndoles que dieran un paso adelante "Ustedes serán los capitanes de cada una de las divisiones del clan, espero contar con su apoyo para todas las labores"

"¡Pero no todos tenemos habilidades para la cacería!" Reclamó uno de los Dragon Sprite que dieron un paso adelante, recibiendo un asentimiento de mi parte "¡¿Entonces para que nos quieres a todos cazando?!"

"Yo nunca dije que estarían cazando" Antes de continuar respondiendo, le pedí a los demás Dragon Sprite tomar posiciones detrás de cada capitán, además de que mis compañeros se colocaron debajo de mi "De derecha a izquierda, el primer escuadrón se encargara de la cacería de animales como Conejos Cornudos y Tanukis Acorazados, el segundo grupo se encargara de la elaboración de armamento con los materiales que traigamos en la cacería, el tercer equipo tendrán que encargarse de presas aéreas como murciélagos hepticolores y algunas aves, el cuarto equipo tendrá la obligación de recoger plantas curativas y frutos comestibles, yo les indicare cuales, y para finalizar el último grupo se encargara de proteger la cueva y a los huevos y crías"

"¿Qué haremos nosotros?" Quien dio el paso al frente fue Saji, el cual mostraba una mirada llena de curiosidad pero a la vez determinación.

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de la dirección, la exploración y la búsqueda de nuevas presas" Sonreí y bajé de la garra del anciano, volteando a verlo de reojo "¿Hay alguna objeción?"

"Desde el inicio mi papel aquí fue simplemente cuidar de ustedes en la cueva, ahora la responsabilidad de cuidar a todo el clan es tuya, Issei" Por primera vez, siento sinceridad en las palabras del anciano, parece que las cosas están saliendo tal y como él quería.

Estando ya todo decidido, ahora dividí a todos los dragon Sprite en distintos grupos de acuerdo a sus estadísticas para formar correctamente los grupos de práctica, además de enseñarles ejercicios básicos para que fueran fortaleciendo sus cuerpos. Finalmente, los 23 quedaron repartidos de la siguiente forma:

-Magos: 2

-Arqueros: 5

-Tanques: 5

-Guerreros: 6

-Asesinos: 4

-Clericó: 1

No todos estarán en el combate, pero no estará mal entrenarlos para ello, en caso de que tengan que servir como combatientes, además les servirá de vez en cuando salir para obtener mayor experiencia y poder. Lo primero fueron ejercicios básicos para fortalecerlos, como que corrieran dentro de la cueva, volaran de un lado a otro para entrenar sus alas, flexiones y calistenia, al igual que levantar algunas rocas como si de improvisadas pesas se tratasen.

Despues de los ejercicios básicos, Saji se llevó a los asesinos para enseñarles las cosas básicas sobre el oficio que aprendió estando conmigo, Scarlet fue entrenando a quienes serían los tanques, enseñándoles tácticas de defensa y a cómo utilizar de forma correcta su fuerza. Buri estaba junto con los arqueros (que utilizaran hondas mientras conseguimos arcos) y les fue dando los principios del combate lejano y sigilo, pues al ser a veces quienes darían el primer golpe, debían saber encontrar una buena posición donde no fueran detectados. Levi fue el encargado de intentar sacar el potencial mágico del otro mago y el clericó, quienes deberían aprender a utilizar la magia de su cuerpo, aunque en esos momentos fuera muy poca.

"Y aquí es donde me divierto yo" Como el ultimo maestro, me tocó enseñarle a los que serían guerreros, comenzando con un gran y pesado entrenamiento espartano… pobres almas en desgracia.

Despues de unas horas de entrenar, todos quedaron realmente muertos por el entrenamiento, mientras que yo me sentía aun con energía, al menos la suficiente como para querer dar un paseo nocturno. Como en los últimos días le enseñé a Saji y Buri como sacar la piel de los animales, decidí dejarlos a ellos encargados de mostrarle a las encargadas de la elaboración de armaduras, mientras yo salía a dar una vuelta por allí.

"Qué bueno es estar al tope de la cadena alimenticia" Susurré riendo, mientras veía la montaña en la cual se encontraba la cueva… "¿Qué habrá allí arriba?"

Volé un poco hacia la montaña con algo de velocidad, queriendo subir lo más alto que podía. Cuando mis pequeñas alas ya no me dieron para más, utilicé mis patas para avanzar poco a poco, aunque en más de un momento creí que estaba por soltarme, pues mis parpados lentamente se estaban cerrando. Para mi fortuna, una pequeña formación rocosa sobresalía de la montaña, por lo cual me dirigí a esta para recostarme allí, tal vez me faltaba descansar un poco…

[Tu nivel ha alcanzado el máximo]

[Has logrado completar el requerimiento especial para subir de rango a una variante especial]

[¿Deseas subir de rango?]

[SI] [NO]

¿Eh?... Ah sí, sí, lo que sea… yo solo quiero dormir…

[Issei ha recibido la bendición del Dios ********]

[Día 14]

Bostecé con pereza. El día de hoy no quiero hacer nada… pero los rayos del sol que me golpean me obligan a abrir los ojos.

Puedo ver un hermoso paisaje delante de mí, un enorme bosque verde siendo iluminado por la luz del sol… en verdad es un espectáculo maravilloso.

"¡Ya no hay donde huir, malditos dragones!" Aunque esa voz llamó mi atención de inmediato, logrando hacerme despertar.

Bajando mi mirada, pude observar como los dragon Sprite que apenas estaban entrenando se encontraban en el suelo, debilitados, mientras que Scarlet y Buri estaban al frente con varias heridas en su cuerpo, defendiendo al clan. Delante de ellas estaba un grupo de alrededor 20 seres pequeños, de piel verde y apariencia similar a la de los humanos, con orejas puntiagudas y llevando garrotes, lanzas improvisadas y armaduras de cuero. Si mal no recuerdo, estos son los llamados Goblins. Liderando el grupo de duendes, estaba uno que media más o menos lo mismo que un humano promedio, y este estaba armado con un gran kanabou, el cual estaba manchado con algo de sangre.

"Tomen a las hembras, servirán como esclavas" Indicó el líder del grupo riendo, mientras apuntaba con su arma a mi clan.

Esto ya no puedo soportarlo más. Sin siquiera pensarlo, salté desde donde me encontraba, cayendo detrás de los goblins y soltando el grito de guerra más atemorizante que pudiera.

"¡GROAAAAAAAR!"

Todos se quedaron helados en cuanto escucharon mi rugido, y para ser sincero incluso yo estaba paralizado. Mis ojos enfocaron mi sombre y mis manos… ¡He cambiado totalmente! Ahora puedo decir con seguridad que mido alrededor de dos metros y medio, mis garras se ven realmente afiladas y mis brazos ahora son tan gruesos que posiblemente los colmillos de una serpiente nocturna no podrían inyectar su veneno en ellos. Más tarde me veré en el rio, ahora mismo lo que me preocupa es que estos goblins han osado atacar a mi clan, a mi familia…

"¡No los perdonare!" Un nuevo rugido salió de mi boca, logrando hacer que la mayoría de los enemigos desearan huir, pero al estar obstruyendo yo su única ruta de escape, solo podían quedarse allí.

"Issei…" Susurró Scarlet con sorpresa, mientras observaba como me veía ahora mismo.

"¡Entren a la cueva, destruyan a las crías!" Ordenó el líder de los goblin, mientras tomaba con fuerza su arma para pelear contra mi "Les ganare tiempo"

"¡Eres un maldito cobarde!" Sin siquiera detenerme a pensar, lancé un zarpazo con fuerza al hobgoblin (Creo que eso es, pues parece más evolucionado que los demás), partiendo a la mitad su kanabo y causándole una herida algo profunda en su pecho "No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo"

En un acto lleno de furia, abrí mis fauces y con fuerza mordí la parte superior del cuerpo de aquel malnacido. Para llenar de temor el corazón de sus súbditos, empecé a agitarlo de un lado a otro con fuerza, para finalmente terminar de meterlo a mi boca y comenzar a masticarlo con la boca abierta. Sangre salpicaba en todas partes, mientras el crujir de sus huesos helaba el alma de todos aquellos que observaban la terrible escena.

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Lenguaje Goblin"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Evolución de las Especies"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Comandar Criaturas – Simple"]

Al menos me ha dado algunas cosas útiles, eso compensa el terrible sabor que tenía. Los pocos idiotas que aun querían venganza por su líder, desearon ir contra mí, pero recordando sus últimas palabras fueron hacia donde las crías se deberían encontrar, siendo tres asesinados por un par de agarras negras y una afilada cola.

"Vaya, uno queriendo dormir y ustedes armando semejante revuelo" La voz de Saji salía del interior de la cueva, pero en esta ocasión se escuchaba más madura.

De entre las sombras, apareció un dragón de escamas amarillas con algunas líneas negras, teniendo un gran par de alas en su espalda. La cabeza tenía una forma que recordaba a la de un camaleón, mientras que sus ojos eran de un color carmesí ahora. En cada una de sus manos tenía una protuberancia similar a unos aguijones cortos, quizá pueda extenderlos para que le sirvan como cuchillas. Su cuerpo era ligeramente esbelto, a diferencia del mío que se notaba un poco musculoso, por lo cual puedo intuir que la especie de Saji se centra en la velocidad… ¡Esperen un momento!

¡Saji evoluciono también!

"Tiren sus armas y arrodíllense" Ordené con seriedad a los goblins que aún quedaban, lo cual obedecieron de inmediato. Podría asesinarlos y devorarlos ahora mismo, pero creo que tengo un mejor uso para ellos…

Mientras Saji custodiaba a nuestros nuevos prisioneros, los cuales eran en total 17 despues de los que asesinamos, yo estaba ayudando a los heridos a curarse, dándoles un veneno suave como anestesia y usando hierbas medicinales para vendar las heridas. Gracias al cielo el clericó logró mantenerse a salvo y ahora me ayudaba haciendo ungüento para que los daños en nuestros camaradas se recuperaran rápido. Debido a que Scarlet y Buri se encontraban fatigadas, decidimos dejar las explicaciones para despues. Pude ver que ninguno resulto herido de gravedad o muerto, cosa que agradezco pues no me perdonaría nunca que ellos hayan sufrido bajas simplemente porque me quedé dormido.

"Issei-sama, ¿podría ir por más agua al rio?" El clericó, cuyo nombre era Anselmus y sus escamas eran verde oscuro, me miró con cierto miedo, pero a la vez respeto.

"Claro, no hay ningún problema" Despues de decir esto, extendí mis grandes alas, las cuales ahora eran de color negro, y salí volando lo más rápido que pude, creando un vendaval pequeño en donde se encontraban mis "hermanos".

Wow… en estos momentos podía volar tan alto, me sentía tan libre, tan lleno de vida… Era una sensación como si en estos momentos fuera omnipotente. Me gustaría poder continuar experimentando con mi nuevo cuerpo, pero ahora era necesario llevar el agua como me lo pidió Anselmus... ¡Olvide el frasco!

¡En verdad soy un idiota!

No hay opción, tendré que llevar el agua con mis manos.

Al acercarme al rio, pude ver mi reflejo en el agua… no es por presumir, pero en verdad me veo majestuoso. Mi apariencia es bastante similar a la de un dragon europeo, pero con un cuerpo ligeramente humanoide, pues podía sostenerme con facilidad en mis patas traseras. Mis brazos y cuerpo eran un poco musculosos, lo cual me podría decir que soy de la especie Draco, pero el que mis alas estuvieran tan desarrolladas también me indicaba que podría ser Wyvern… creo que estoy en un punto intermedio entre ambos. Mis escamas se volvieron de un color rojo brillante, a excepción de las de mis alas, las cuales eran tan negras como la noche, al igual que unas extrañas marcas similares a tatuajes que recubrían parcialmente mi pecho.

"Oficialmente eres un monstruo, Issei Hyodo"

Despues de llevarle con mis manos el agua al clericó, le encargué el cuidado de los Sprite, mientras yo junto con Saji nos llevábamos a los goblins a lo que era su base, pues planeábamos saquear todos los tesoros posibles que estos estuvieran escondiendo en aquel lugar. Mi plan era utilizarlos como esclavos y carne de cañón, pues al habernos atacado han retrasado el entrenamiento de todos unas horas y seguramente tendré que salir a cazar yo junto con Saji, pues Buri y Scarlet aún se recuperarían de su batalla con el líder.

Saji se quedara con los dragon Sprite para protegerlos, mientras que yo me iré con los goblins hacia su cueva para que ellos traigan todos los tesoros y cosas que tengan de valor, al igual que traer a todas sus crías para que sirvan como fuerzas para nosotros. Si, puede sonar cruel lo que estoy haciendo ahora mismo, pero ellos intentaron lo mismo con nosotros, asi que esto es ojo por ojo. Su residencia era una cueva mucho más pequeña que la nuestra, por lo cual no les costó mucho sacar unas cuantas cajas de madera con armas oxidadas y algo rotas, además de llevar en brazos a 4 bebes goblin y a una mujer humana encadenada, la cual se notaba embarazada. Puedo ver que estos sujetos también utilizan métodos tan barbáricos como los dragones… Puedo notar que esta mujer no durara mucho más tiempo con vida, solo espero poder darle un entierro cuando su momento llegue.

Cuando regresamos a la cueva, todos ya estaban en perfectas condiciones e incluso comenzaron a entrenar para fortalecerse, pues la derrota que sufrieron parece haberlos motivado mucho más para aumentar su poder y proteger al clan. En verdad me enorgullecen chicos.

"¡Idiota!" Antes de poder reaccionar, Scarlet golpeó mi cabeza con fuerza, usando su garrote.

"Ouch" La verdad no me dolió tanto, pero fue más un dolor emocional "¿Por qué fue eso?"

"¡Me tenías preocupada!" Scarlet tomó mi mano y la mordió con fuerza. Admito que esto si me está doliendo.

"Tranquila, solamente fui a dar un paseo nocturno" Intentaba excusarme, pero la verdad creo que si sigo hablando empeorare mi castigo.

"Idiota…" Los ojos de Scarlet se pusieron vidriosos mientras sollozaba un poco, viéndome con una expresión molesta.

"Saji… ¿Puedes llevarte a los prisioneros a la cueva?" Le indiqué a mi mano derecha, mientras cargaba a Scarlet "La mujer y sus tesoros que vayan a nuestra cámara de tesoros, ellos junto a sus crías irán a la parte profunda que usaremos de prisión por el momento"

"Entiendo, te esperaremos jefe" Despues de recibir respuesta de Saji, levanté el vuelo con dirección incierta.

Necesitaba hablar un poco con Scarlet, y creo que no poder hacerlo libremente estando rodeados por todos. Mientras volaba, sentía como Scarlet continuaba mordiendo mi mano a manera de castigo, aunque la verdad a mi parecer se ve bastante tierna haciéndolo. Ya estando cerca de donde encontramos al orco, decidí aterrizar y dejar en la tierra a Scarlet. Cerré mis ojos por unos momentos, y sentí como mi cuerpo poco a poco iba cambiando y encogiéndose, hasta tener la altura que tenía cuando solía ser humano. Al abrir mis ojos, pude ver el rostro lleno de estupefacción que tenía Scarlet… intuía que logré tomar forma humana.

"¿Tan guapo soy?" Bromee riendo mientras me acercaba a ella. A diferencia de cuando hablaba siendo dragón, mi voz sonaba más suave y tranquila.

"Es enorme…" Hasta este momento me doy cuenta en que parte de mi cuerpo su vista se había detenido.

¡Está mirando directamente a mi entrepierna! ¡Scarlet es una chica pervertida!

Antes de darme cuenta, ella se estaba acercando más, picando con su dedo mi miembro viril con mucha curiosidad. Quería detenerla, pero se sentía demasiado bien…

¡No! Antes de que siguiera pude detenerla y regresé a mi forma dragón antes de que perdiera el control. Sí, tengo grandes deseos de hacerlo pero no en estos momentos. Scarlet hacia un pequeño puchero por mi acción, pero parecía ya haberme perdonado por desaparecer toda la noche, eso es un gran alivio. Para pasar el tiempo a su lado, le pedí me ayudara a cazar algunas presas para el clan, pues además de necesitar algunos materiales para elaborar más armamento, quería poder hacerme ropa para mi forma humana. Ya que un enorme dragón llegaría a llamar mucho la atención, privándonos del elemento sorpresa en la cacería y revelando nuestra posición a otros clanes de criaturas y demonios, creo que sería pertinente usar la forma humana.

Al anochecer ya estábamos de regreso en la cueva, viendo como los demás Sprite terminaban su entrenamiento y Saji estaba con una dormida Buri en sus piernas, vigilando a los goblin que no paraban temblar de miedo. Primero entregué la comida al clan para que pudieran reponer sus fuerzas y los felicité por su arduo trabajo, y despues tome un par de conejos y caminé hasta donde se encontraba Saji, sonriéndole de lado.

"Felicidades por haber evolucionado" Golpeé su hombro con suavidad, sentándome a su lado.

"Lo mismo digo, no espere que evolucionáramos en la misma noche" Saji se levantó para ir a comer, llevando a su compañera en brazos "Confió que harás lo mejor con ellos"

"Tenlo por seguro" Me posicione delante de los goblins y lancé los conejos hacia ellos, activé mi habilidad [Lenguaje Goblin] para poder platicar con ellos correctamente "Adelante, coman lo que quieran"

"¿Cómo sabemos que no está envenenado?" Reclamó uno de los seres verdes, dando un paso hacia adelante y mostrando una mirada llena de furia "No comeremos nada, preferiríamos morir de hambre"

"De quererlos muerto, ya los hubiera asesinado antes" Nuevamente acerqué a los animales hacia ellos, mirándoles de forma severa "Planeo usarlos para cazar, será algo beneficioso para ambas partes"

"¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo?" Preguntó nuevamente el que estaba delante de todos, apretando su puño.

"Porque puedo notar como ustedes están pasando hambre" Ante mis palabras, todos se quedaron estáticos, viendo fijamente los conejos cornudos que ofrecía "Si cazan con nosotros, podrán comer todas las presas que quieran y tendrán armamento suficiente para no morir"

Los goblin se miraron los unos a los otros, buscando que alguno tomara una decisión, y no fue hasta que uno de los bebes que formaban parte del grupo, gateó hasta el conejo y comenzó a comer parte de la carne, para sorpresa y preocupación de los presentes. No pude evitar sonreír y colocar mi garra en la frente del pequeño, quien se detuvo y me miro con sus ojos llenos de curiosidad y sorpresa. Como aun es inocente, estoy seguro que no entiende que yo podría asesinarlo, o tal vez sabe que esa no es mi intención y por eso esta tan tranquilo.

"Coman y descansen, mañana empezara su trabajo dentro del clan" Sin decir nada más, me acomodé en un rincón de la cueva donde pudiera verlos, manteniendo los ojos entrecerrados en caso de que quisieran hacer algo.

Podía confiar en que no intentarían algo, pues su instinto de supervivencia estaba activo, además de que mi habilidad [Comandar Criaturas – Simple] serviría para controlarlos si se pasaban de listos, [Sensor de Presencia] me diría si se llegan a mover lejos de su posición y el Anciano cuidaba a los huevos y la cámara de tesoros, asi que no podrán hacer nada sin que lo sepamos y en caso de que quieran atacarnos, morirán.

Scarlet se acercó a mí utilizando su forma humana, vistiendo el uniforme de Kuoh. Me sonrio y sin decirme nada, se sentó en mis piernas, acurrucándose en mi pecho. En verdad es una belleza… si no cuido bien mis instintos, creo que terminare abusando de ella, aunque de cierta forma parece estármelo pidiendo… ¡No! ¡Aleja esos pensamientos impuros!

Estoy tan nervioso que no puedo pensar en nada más que eso… mierda…

Para calmarme, tomé los materiales que tenía cerca y comencé a hacer ropa improvisada para mí. Como había decidido que Saji y yo tendríamos que utilizar nuestra forma humana para cazar y no llamar la atención, seguramente mañana ambos tendremos que entrenar nuestros nuevos cuerpos… la evolución además de traer más poder, trae muchos problemas.

[POV Anciano]

Me he mantenido al margen durante todo el día, pues esperaba ver que era lo que haría nuestro "joven líder" para remediar la situación. Para mi sorpresa logró evolucionar bastante bien, mostrando una forma que puedo asegurar es una variante de dragón bastante rara... no solo eso, incluso Saji evoluciono en un Wyvern variante Camaleoide... sencillamente interesante.

El hecho de que se animara a tener prisioneros, significa que esta considerando el aliarse con otras razas para aumentar el poder de nuestro clan, la pregunta es: ¿Para que quiere tanto poder?

Uhm... me pregunto si debo hablar de esto con Sirzechs mas tarde...

Nah, dejare que lo descubra por si mismo, después de todo, no tengo que rendirle cuentas a nadie del clan Gremory. Aunque podría sacarle provecho a esta información si juego mis cartas en el momento correcto.

[Fin del POV]

Fin del capítulo 3.

 **Y con esto termina el capítulo de esta ocasión e.e**

 **¿Sorprendidos? Bueno XD Espero que si la verdad. Posiblemente el siguiente capítulo contenga más días, pues no hay muchas cosas sobresalientes que salgan… o tal vez si…**

 **-u-**

 **Se despide Makoto Ayame owo/ Espero todos estén bien y dejen sus comentarios constructivos / Destructivos**

 **Ya ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Yo! owo/ Muy buenos días / tardes / noches / quien sabe que sea en su parte del mundo.**

 **He venido aquí trayéndoles el nuevo capítulo de RE: Dragón u Espero que a todos ustedes les guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado hacerlo.**

 **Ahora owo/ Voy a responder los comentarios~**

 **Inuyashadaiyoukai: De hecho creo que podrás sorprenderte más mientras sigas leyendo jejejeje XD**

 **TheDevilZero: Uhm… tendrás que leerlo para averiguar la respuesta a todas tus incógnitas uwu lo que sí puedo decirte… Es que posiblemente si haya un lemon pronto 7u7**

 **ThePhenx: Ha! Y eso que no has visto nada aun**

 **WolfsDragen: Aun no es momento de que Fafnir-sama haga esa aparición (?)**

 **Tryndamer96: XD Jajajajaja muchas gracias, y de hecho no tiene mucho tiempo que nació este fic e.e al igual que no tiene mucho tiempo que descubrí Re: Monster**

 **Kreiven Animator: Acepto esas rondas y por eso mismo, aquí tienes el nuevo cap XD**

 **Antifanboy: Lo estaré esperando u dame tu mejor golpe**

 **Hunter2000: Gracias por tu comentario owo/ Aunque la personalidad de Scarlet es oscilante en cuanto a la rudeza y violencia, con la ternura e inocencia, pues los dragones tanto pueden ser amables como pueden ser sobreprotectores y celosos**

 **Fateburn: XD Jajajajaja muchas gracias por tu comentario, o más bien comentarios e.e**

 **Sin nada más que decir owo/ Espero todos disfruten este nuevo capítulo!**

RE: Dragón DxD

Capítulo 4: Re: Turn

[Día 15]

[POV Rias]

"¡Millicas! ¡Sal de una vez, Millicas!"

En estos momentos me encontraba en uno de los muchos bosques que pertenecían al territorio del clan Gremory, siendo acompañada por mi nobleza y mí hermano mayor, Sirzechs. Hace unos momentos mi hermano tuvo que regresar por su trabajo al castillo Lucifer, pero gracias a lo descuidado que es, pensó que Millicas estaba con nosotros cuando en verdad lo había seguido a él mientras daba un paseo por los alrededores…

"En verdad eres un idiota… Onii-sama" Suspiré molesta, mientras caminaba viendo hacia todas partes, buscando a mi pequeño sobrino "Grayfia-san va a desollarte vivo cuando se entere de esto"

"Buchou, ¿aun nada por aquí?" Quien me llamó era un chico de cabellera rubia corta, ojos azules y un claro rostro de príncipe encantador. Este era mi caballero, Yuto Kiba.

Por cierto, nosotros los demonios, debido a que tenemos poca tasa de natalidad, utilizamos un sistema llamado Evil Pieces, las cuales nos sirven para reencarnar en demonios a seres humanos y otra clase de criaturas, dándoles poder dependiendo del tipo de ficha que les demos. Estas se caracterizan por ser iguales a las piezas de ajedrez y de hecho las propiedades que dan son similares a estas.

"Nada por aquí" Susurré un tanto pensativa… ¿Cómo puede perderse un niño de 10 años en un bosque?

No me respondan.

"Buchou, creo que deberíamos ir a donde encontramos al demonio vagabundo la última vez" Comentó un tanto preocupada una hermosa chica de cabellera negra larga y ojos violetas, una completa yamato nadeshiko si me lo preguntan a mí. Su nombre es Akeno Himejima y es mi reina. No homo… malditos pervertidos.

"¿Por qué crees que estaría allí?" Pregunté con curiosidad mientras me acercaba a ella "¿Crees que los Dragon Sprite le hicieron algo?"

"No lo creo, pero ellos parecen habernos estado siguiendo, pues encontrarnos con los mismos dos veces seguidas parece ser mucha coincidencia" Indicó Akeno mientras llevaba sus dedos hacia su labio inferior "Además… quiero poder castigarlos por habernos robado Kufufufufu"

"Puede ser lógico" Comentó Yuto mientras caminaba en dirección al lugar, pero se detuvo en seco "¡Al suelo!"

Sin entender porque le hicimos caso y al levantar la mirada, pude ver como sobre nosotros volaba un enorme dragón rojo de alas negras, el cual posiblemente media alrededor de tres metros, dirigiéndose a donde estaban nuestras cosas junto con Koneko-chan y Asia, esperando en caso de que Millicas regresara allí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, levanté el vuelo para ir hacia el dragón, esperando que este no le hubiera hecho nada a mi querido sobrino, viendo de reojo que Yuto y Akeno estaban siguiéndome de cerca.

"¡Oye tú, regrésame a Millicas!" Ni siquiera sabía si él lo tenía, pero en esos momentos todo lo que podía pensar era que el pobre estaba en problemas.

"¿Roa?" Del lomo del dragón, aparecieron dos pequeños Dragon Sprite, siendo uno negro y el otro carmesí, viéndome entre curiosos y confundidos.

"¿Millicas?" Me preguntó el dragón, deteniéndose en medio del aire y volteando a verme "Yo no conozco a ningún Millicas"

"¡¿Puedes hablar?!" La sorpresa de todos los presentes fue realmente grande, pues por lo general no todos los dragones eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para hablar un lenguaje normal fluido.

"Eso duele, ¿saben?" Susurró el dragón, para despues escuchar como los Sprite en su espalda le decían algunas cosas "¡Oh cierto! Si buscan a un niño demonio, lo encontramos hace poco y nos dijo que su papá jugaba a las escondidas con él y buscaba donde esconderse"

¡Maldito hermano idiota!

¡Juro que te asesinare en cuanto te vea nuevamente!

Sin perder el tiempo, fuimos volando hacia donde nos indicó el dragón, no sin antes agradecerle. Aunque los dos Sprite en su espalda eran idénticos a los que nos robaron nuestras cosas, decidimos dejarlos ir por ahora, pues nuestra prioridad era encontrar a Millicas antes de que algo malo le pasara.

A los pocos minutos, llegamos al susodicho rio, aterrizando a la orilla de este y comenzando a buscarlo con la vista por los alrededores. En verdad espero que este bien… para que pueda estrangular a Sirzechs sin preocupaciones.

"Buchou" A mi espalda, Yuto se colocó en guardia, creando una espada negra en sus manos "Tenemos compañía"

De entre los arbustos, aparecieron tres criaturas similares a perros, los cuales vestían armaduras de estilo japonés, muy similares a las que los ninjas acostumbraban portar. Estos son los famosos Kobolds, los cuales viven tanto en el inframundo y en el mundo humano, pero son difíciles de avistar debido a que odian el contacto con otras especies y en muchas ocasiones prefieren morir antes que tener algo que ver con un extranjero. Poco a poco el poder de la destrucción fue fluyendo a través de mis manos, si alguno de ellos intentaba algo sería fácil para mi destruirlos al instante, pero solamente estaban allí, parados sin hacer nada.

Pude observar que el primero de ellos, quizá su líder, era muy similar a un lobo de pelaje negro que llevaba una katana amarrada a su cintura, a su lado estaba otro de pelaje dorado con la parte inferior de su boca blanca, llevando en el cinturón dos espadas cortas y hasta atrás una Kobold que parecía ser mujer, pues su cuerpo era ligeramente voluminoso; su pelaje era café y sus manos estaban cubiertas por protectores rojos, posiblemente es una combatiente física. De todos, ella es la que parecía tener una apariencia más "humana".

"¡Rias Nee-sama!" Detrás de los Kobolds, apareció un niño de 10 años, ojos azules y cabellera carmesí corta. ¡Ese es Millicas! "Estos amables hombres me dijeron que vendrían por aquí pronto"

¿Eh? ¿Los Kobolds ayudaron a Millicas? Eso es tan improbable…

"Nuestro trabajo aquí ha terminado, hasta luego" Sin decir nada más, los tres caninos dieron media vuelta, comenzando a alejarse de la zona.

"Muchas gracias" Dije antes de que se fueran, haciendo una suave reverencia, siendo imitada por Millicas y mi nobleza.

Ellos no respondieron, creo que al final en verdad son una raza arisca… pero no por eso, tienen que ser malos...

[Fin del POV de Rias]

[POV ?]

Los tres nos encontrábamos de rodillas, con los ojos cerrados y esperando que llegara nuestro momento…

"¿Se arrepienten, Kuromaru?" Preguntó uno de nuestros custodios con clara burla.

"Ni siquiera un poco" Dije con seriedad mientras continuaba sin moverme.

"Mira que ser tan estúpidos como para salvar a un extranjero" Comentó riendo otros de los malnacidos, mientras mordía una vara, usándola como cigarro.

"Esta mañana al ver a dicho niño decidimos que no queríamos manchar nuestro honor con la sangre de un inocente" Dijo de forma afilada Ginkiba, mi hermano de armas desde que éramos niños.

Nuestra especie es muy estricta con sus reglas, en especial mi clan. No podemos tener ningún contacto con extranjeros y si alguno nos ve, debemos asesinarlo al instante para evitar que nos encuentren… pero al ver a ese niño perdido, no podíamos dejarlo solamente allí o asesinarlo. Seremos parte bestia, pero incluso nosotros tenemos nuestro honor y el tener en nuestras manos la sangre de un niño inocente, mancharía nuestro orgullo como guerreros y nuestro camino como samurái. Nuestro castigo por desobedecer las reglas, es la muerte y ahora mismo estábamos esperando a que nuestro castigo se cumpliera.

Nos ofrecieron hacer seppuku en público para que nuestro honor fuera restaurado, pero de forma unánime nos negamos, despues de todo, no hicimos nada malo y esa idea no se borrara de nuestra mente y corazón. La pena de muerte lejos de la aldea, era una forma de mantener nuestro espíritu y cuerpo distanciado de aquellos que podrían verse influenciados por nuestra manera de actuar, para evitar que haya más contacto con forasteros o crímenes similares.

"Oye pequeña, ¿no quieres tener unos últimos momentos de diversión con nosotros?" La lujuriosa voz del arquero del grupo era repulsiva, en especial porque puedo intuir que ahora mismo debe tener una erección en sus pantalones.

"Lo siento, pero prefiero llevar mi cuerpo puro a la tumba y acabar con esto ya, que demorarlo unos miserables 38 segundos… en total por todos" Exclamó de forma burlona Polt, la única hembra de mi grupo… jejeje debo admitir que ese comentario logró alegrarme en este oscuro momento.

"Si ese es el caso, entonces bajen la cabeza" Indicó el verdugo mientras desenvainaba su katana, listo para hacer su trabajo.

"Si me lo permiten, quiero morir con la frente en alto" Mi voz fue severa y cortante, porque aunque dijeran que no, yo seguiría con la cabeza en alto.

"Si es asi, entonces…" Las palabras del verdugo se quedaron interrumpidas, mientras sonaba algo similar al impacto de una piedra contra un cristal.

Al abrir los ojos, vi como el hocico del Kobold frente a nosotros estaba destrozado por culpa de una piedra, mientras que una criatura similar a un camaleón utilizaba su garra para atravesarle el pecho de un golpe. Al voltear la mirada, vi que mis compañeros igualmente observaban estupefactos la escena, en especial al notar como un pequeño reptil carmesí caía encima del arquero, destrozándole la cabeza con un solo golpe de garrote, esparciendo su cerebro y cráneo por el piso. Finalmente, un joven de cabello castaño apareció con un cuerno de animal en sus manos, logrando desarmar al último kobold en pie y atravesándole su garganta con fiereza, acabando con su vida de inmediato…

¿Quiénes son estos sujetos?

¿Este será nuestro destino también?

[Fin del POV]

Con lentitud lamí la sangre que estaba en el cuerno que utilicé como arma. El sabor de los Kobolds parecía ser bueno, similar al de la carne de caballo por alguna razón. El cómo llegamos a esta situación, fue simple. Esta tarde decidimos probar la capacidad de nuestros nuevos cuerpos, por lo cual salimos desde temprano a volar un rato y despues a cazar, encontrándonos con los seis Kobolds en aquella escena que parecía ser una ejecución. Por lo que pudimos escuchar, los tres criminales no parecían ser malas personas y estaban por ser ejecutados injustamente. Para mí no era muy difícil entender el idioma de los Kobolds, pues combinaba algunos gruñidos y ladridos con japonés, al menos las frases en ese idioma si las entendía. Mi primer plan era dejar que los asesinaran y despues asesinar a los otros, comiéndonos a los seis, pero despues de la última petición del Kobold Kuromaru, decidí que era mejor ayudarlos a salir de esta, despues de todo… sería bueno aumentar nuestro potencial de combate.

"Ustedes" Miré con seriedad a los tres Kobolds y le extendí la mano al líder "No se arrepienten de haber ayudado a ese niño, ¿cierto?"

"Asi es" Respondió de forma cortante el perro negro.

"Entonces, ¿Se unirían a nosotros?" Ante mis palabras, todos abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa y duda, mas al ver como Saji se convertía en su forma humana, siendo un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos de color rojo, vistiendo ropa rudimentaria de piel de conejo como yo vestía en esos momentos "No tienen a donde ir, y ahora sus vidas están a salvo"

"¿Cómo sabemos que no sufriremos el mismo destino que ellos?" Kuromaru me miraba sin algún ápice de duda en sus palabras, en verdad era una persona difícil de convencer "Además, ¿Dragones aliándose con Kobolds?"

"De hecho incluso tenemos algunos Goblins con nosotros" Comentó Saji riendo mientras rascaba su nuca "Lo crean o no, en verdad podemos trabajar juntos"

"Uhm…" Kuromaru cerró sus ojos, pensativo, "Bueno, creo que tenemos una deuda con ustedes por habernos salvado la vida, asi que iremos con ustedes"

"¡¿Lo dices en serio?!" Los otros dos Kobolds se sobresaltaron por la decisión de su líder, pero al ver la mirada de este, se quedaron callados.

"Si no desean seguirme, son libres de irse" Kuromaru caminó con lentitud hasta donde se encontraban los cadáveres, tomando la katana y guardándola en su cinturón "Pero yo, saldare mi deuda con Issei-dono"

"En serio tu…" La mujer del grupo simplemente golpeó su cabeza con suavidad, para despues reír un poco y asentir "Entonces cuenta con mis puños"

"Mis espadas están a tu servicio" Susurró Ginkiba mientras tomaba sus armas del cadáver en el piso.

"Pueden llevarse las armaduras de estos Kobolds, nosotros… bueno, la naturaleza es la naturaleza" Dije con tono tranquilo, mientras me sentaba en cuclillas para comenzar a comer de los cadáveres.

Mis compañeros me imitaron, comiendo lo que pudiéramos de los perros, mientras que los tres Kobolds vivos simplemente nos daban la espalda. Aunque fueran sus captores, debe ser duro para ellos el ver esta escena. Con forme iba comiendo, fui obteniendo nuevas habilidades.

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Predecir"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Idioma Kobold"]

Con esto poder entenderles mucho mejor, creo. Registrando las pertenencias de los Kobolds, encontramos una bolsa pequeña con espacio para cinco objetos distintos. Al mirar dentro, saqué unas pequeñas piedras, las cuales eran de color rojo y se sentían un poco calientes, por lo cual decidí utilizar mi habilidad [Apreciación] para saber que eran.

[Piedras de Espíritu Fuego. Una piedra que contiene un débil espíritu de fuego. Conjura fuego]

Serían muy útiles para el clan. Podríamos tener fuego ilimitado. Podríamos usarlas para cocinar nuestras comidas. Podríamos usarlas para salir de noche… asi que me las comí.

"¡¿Por qué comes piedras?!" Preguntó un tanto molesta Scarlet, mientras yo devoraba las tres piedras como si nada.

"¿Eso es normal?" Kuromaru se acercó a Saji, el cual simplemente asintió.

"La última vez se comió el escudo de un tanuki acorazado" Dijo el rubio riendo, para despues seguir comiendo.

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Piroquinesis"]

Esto en serio será útil para el clan. Generé una pequeña llama en mi mano, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes y llegando a la misma conclusión… esta noche habrá una parrillada de carne.

[POV Sirzechs]

"¡¿Cómo pudiste perder a nuestro hijo en el bosque?!"

"Mi amor, puedo explicarlo…"

"¡Cállate la maldita boca!" El aura gélida de mi esposa estaba haciéndome temblar… estoy seguro que moriré este día.

"Pero yo no lo perdí… él se perdió…"

"¡ERES UN…!"

Mami…

[Fin del POV]

[Día 16]

El día de hoy decidí salir a cazar solo, pues Saji quería probar que sería una buena mano derecha, encargándose el día de hoy del entrenamiento de nuestras tropas y de la adaptación del grupo de Kuromaru a nuestras filas, los cuales fueron rápidamente aceptados por los demás. Cabe resaltar que los Goblins aún no confían plenamente en nosotros, pero al menos entrenan y cazan como se los hemos pedido, aumentando sus niveles y habilidad de forma acelerada. El día de hoy, a comparación de cuando recién llegaron, pueden dar una digna batalla a una serpiente nocturna al menos. Buri se quedó con el arco de los Kobolds que matamos ayer, asi que ella decidió quedarse para practicar un poco con este y adaptarse a su uso, pues a la larga sería mucho más beneficioso que usar solamente la tirachinas. Finalmente, Scarlet quiso quedarse con las crías de goblin y sprites para cuidarlos y enseñarles un poco sobre nuestra situación actual, cosa que me ahorrara demasiados problemas en el futuro.

"Mañana estarán listos nuestros nuevos equipos, asi que creo estará bien que por el día de hoy tome vacaciones" Sonriendo, decidí poner como regla para mis hermanos que usaran su forma humana cuando evolucionaran, pues esto ayudara a que no destaquemos tanto y no llamemos la atención de los demonios dueños de estas tierras.

Debido a que sería difícil para ellos adaptarse al cuerpo de dragón, de igual forma les pido entrenar un rato por la noche con su verdadera apariencia, asi no se descuida ningún punto y podemos ser fuertes en cualquier forma… Ahora que me doy cuenta, los únicos que hemos evolucionado somos Saji y yo, pero Scarlet se nos une con su apariencia de chica para igualmente aprender a pelear asi.

Hablando de dragones evolucionados, según el Anciano yo era una rara especie que estaba entre el Wyvern y el Draco, una variante conocida como "Draco Aéreo" o "Hibrido Europeo", a la cual también perteneció el anciano cuando era joven, mientras que Saji era un Wyvern camaleoide, una especie que se caracterizaba por su habilidad en el sigilo y la velocidad… debo admitir que es una raza perfecta para alguien como él.

Mientras continuaba mi camino, pude observar un ligero destello rojo a lo lejos, por lo cual me acerqué rápidamente llevado por mi curiosidad, despues de todo, si era una criatura poderosa, que bien me haría obtener su habilidad. Cuando llegué al punto, pude divisar un portal de color rojo abierto, el cual seguramente llevaba ya sea a otra zona del inframundo o quizá al mundo humano, ciertamente no tenía conocimiento de ello a menos que lo utilizara.

"Uhm… parece que lo hicieron para practicar y pusieron demasiado poder en él" Inspeccione cuidadosamente dicho portal, sonriendo de lado ante la idea de usarlo e ir a explorar "Bueno, tiene suficiente poder como para permanecer abierto un par de horas parece"

Sin dudarlo más, salté de cabeza dentro del círculo, apareciendo de inmediato en el otro lado de este. Cielo morado, construcciones de piedra ligeramente antiguas con toques modernos como televisores o maquinas… sigo en el inframundo por lo que puedo notar. Todos me miran raro, seguramente porque estoy utilizando estas ropas de piel de conejo… aunque observando el atuendo extravagante de muchos, creo que son los menos indicados para criticarme con esas miradas.

"Bueno, al menos esta ropa es cómoda" Susurré mientras me estiraba un poco "Aunque si pudiera conseguir ropa normal, seria genial"

En lo que pensaba en esto, pude ver un tanto lejos como una pequeña chica de cabellera blanca corta y uniforme escolar, estaba siendo rodeada por un grupo de 6 sujetos mayores, los cuales mantenían una sonrisa un tanto pervertida y mirada fija en su pequeño cuerpo. ¿Es en serio? Incluso en el inframundo los delincuentes y abusadores son bastante obvios…

Suspiré fastidiado. La verdad no tengo ninguna intención de meterme en problemas ajenos… pero ahora que veo mejor, hay dos cosas que llaman mi atención. La primera, es que la chica parece ser la misma que acompañaba a aquella hermosa y curvilínea pelirroja a la que le robamos cosas y vimos hace apenas ayer buscando a un niño. La segunda cosa, es que el líder de la pandilla llevaba una gabardina de cuero roja… deseo esa gabardina maldita sea.

"Vamos pequeña, simplemente acompáñanos a un lugar divertido" Exclamó el líder de la pandilla riendo, estirando su mano hacia la diminuta chica.

"Son molestos" Ella parecía estar a punto de hacer algo, pero me adelanté.

"¡Entrada dinámica!" Desde atrás de ella, salí yo disparado en una potente patada volara, potenciando mi fuerza con [Control Sanguíneo].

Ante la mirada de todos los maleantes, su jefe cayó inconsciente en el piso con la marca de mis pies en su rostro. Todos parecían expulsar un aura intimidante, pero sin prestarles mucha atención, golpeé al más cercado directamente en el cuello, para despues girar y darle una patada con el talón al que se encontraba detrás de la peliblanca. No quería darles oportunidad de defenderse, y quería exhibirme lo menos posible que pueda.

"Se te vio… cuando levantaste la pierna" La chica peliblanca se cubrió los ojos, mientras un tenue sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

¡¿Qué acaso esto ya esto es un gag cómico con cada chica que conozco?!

"Llamare a Buchou, ella me dijo que lo hiciera cuando sujetos extraños aparecieran" Susurró la chica mientras sacaba su celular, el cual rápidamente le arrebaté.

"¡Te estoy ayudando!" Le regresé el celular y sentí como me golpeaban la cabeza con un palo de madera… si siguiera siendo un Sprite, posiblemente hubiera quedado inconsciente, pero ahora habiendo evolucionado, eso no dolía tanto "¿Eh? ¿Quién te crees que eres?"

Aún quedaban otros dos pandilleros conscientes, por lo cual sonreí y probé algo que llevaba días queriendo utilizar. Transformé mi mano en una gran garra de dragón, sujeté al pobre tipo de las piernas y lo utilicé para golpear a sus compañeros, ante la mirada sorprendida de la chica de ojos dorados y muchos transeúntes. Ya estando todos en el mundo de los sueños, hice lo más sabio posible… les quite a todos la ropa que me llegó a gustar y su dinero, para despues ver a la chica peliblanca.

"¿Quieres algo de comer? Ellos invitan" No pensé que funcionaria, pues ella simplemente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia una cafetería, yendo yo a siguiéndola "Por cierto, ¿tienes nombre?"

"Koneko" Respondió a secas, mientras abría la puerta del establecimiento "Iré pidiendo, ¿por qué no buscas ropa interior, pervertido-san?"

Ouch… puedo sentir como una navaja se clava en mi cabeza solo con escuchar esas palabras. Pero tiene razón, no puedo estar por allí enseñando el paquete…

Unos minutos más tarde, regresé al establecimiento con algunas bolsas de ropa, las cuales le entregaría a los Dragon Sprite que evolucionaran, y yo ya estaba vestido de forma más o menos decente, pues tenía una playera de color negro, pantalones de mezclilla y la gabardina de cuero roja, la cual puedo asegurar el sujeto compró porque era idéntica a la de Dante en Devil May Cry… y no lo culpo. Al principio pensé que solo la usaría cuando estuviera disfrazado de civil o en la cueva, pero al utilizar [Rol Scanner] pude apreciar que el llevarla aumentaba bastante la defensa y la evasión, asi que puedo intuir ese demonio la modificó para que le diera apoyo en combate. El resto de la ropa era estándar y como no me gustaron los zapatos de ninguno, decidí ir descalzo.

"¿Qué son todas esas cosas, pervertido-san?" La afilada lengua de Koneko nuevamente se clavó en mi cabeza, todo mientras ella comía tranquilamente un helado.

"Eso duele, ¿sabes?" Me dirigí a donde se encontraba ella y me senté delante "Son cosas y regalos para unos amigos"

"¿Cómo conseguiste tanto dinero?" Ante esta pregunta, simplemente me quedé callado y comencé a comer una rebanada de pastel que estaba frente a mí.

La verdad es que de camino a la tienda, otros pandilleros comenzaron a burlarse de mí y decidí que necesitaba dinero extra jejejeje esos hijos de mami salieron corriendo despues de que golpeara a su líder en la cara.

El almuerzo con Koneko fue… extraño. Ella no hablaba, solamente comía su helado y me miraba con su rostro inexpresivo, como si esperara que yo hiciera algo sospechoso o fuera de lugar; por mi parte intentaba iniciar una conversación, pero Koneko simplemente miraba a otra parte y me ignoraba olímpicamente… cielos, los demonios son difíciles de tratar.

"Solo respóndeme esto, ¿sabes algo de Amano Yuuma?" Pregunté con curiosidad, logrando llamar la atención de la peliblanca.

"Si, ella fue un caso famoso en Kuoh" Explicó ella mientras dejaba de comer y me observaba "Asesinó a su novio en medio de la madrugada pensando que le había sido infiel, apuñalándolo una y otra vez con un cuchillo… hace unos tres días fue ejecutada con la inyección letal"

"¿No se te hace muy extremo por un asesinato?" Para aclarar, Yuuma no era mi novia, era más bien una buena amiga, pero estoy seguro que alguien llegó a esa conclusión debido a la naturaleza del asesinato. Si soy sincero, me siento mal porque ella haya tenido ese final.

"Lo es y en todas las entrevistas su mirada estaba perdida y confundida, por lo cual mi club de investigación de lo oculto decidió tomarlo como tema para la revisión mensual" Koneko mantenía una mirada en extremo seria, tal parece que en verdad a ella le encantan los temas paranormales o extraños "Despues de revisar mucho material, llegamos a la conclusión de que pudo haber sido obligada a hacerlo, pues incluso el cadáver de su novio fue incinerado y por más que buscamos una fotografía de él, no pudimos hallarla"

"Todo esto parece una conspiración" Susurré pensativo, mientras me levantaba y veía hacia el reloj de la pared, dándome cuenta que ya solo faltaba media hora para que el portal se cerrara "Ya es tarde, tengo que irme"

Cuando dije esto, Koneko se veía un poco triste… por favor no me veas con esos ojos, o en serio tendré que quedarme aquí.

Suspiré derrotado y fui a la caja, pidiéndole que me dieran algunas cosas para llevar, pues deseaba llevarles presentes a mis compañeros y como traía la bolsa de los Kobolds de ayer, podría meter dentro algunos postres pues las 5 ranuras servirían para meter varias cosas pero de una sola categoría, por ejemplo: 10 pasteles y 10 profiteroles, solo ocuparían 2 ranuras. Despues de pagar por todo, le extendí mi mano a Koneko, sonriéndole un poco. Si soy sincero, yo igualmente quiero volver a verla, asi que le diré donde encontrarme en el bosque.

Ella sostuvo mi mano con educación y comenzamos a caminar con tranquilidad por la ciudad hacia mi destino. La verdad no pude notar ningún sonrojo en su rostro, pues apenas nos hemos conocido y de lo que hablamos fue un asesinato… si, una pésima "cita" si lo podemos llamar asi, pero al menos pude hacerme amigo de ella. Mientras caminábamos, le platiqué un poco de como había sido mi vida hasta el momento, aunque la verdad solo he vivido en este cuerpo por 16 días y parece que ya tengo mi edad original de 18 años. Entre más hablábamos, más información ella me daba igualmente, como el hecho de que era un demonio reencarnado al cuidado de Rias Gremory, la heredera del clan Gremory y de cierta forma dueña del área en donde nosotros vivíamos, pues era parte de sus territorios. De forma inconsciente, le dije que si quería verme de nuevo me buscara en ese bosque, logrando ver un casi nulo brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

"Bien, aquí sigo por mi cuenta" Dije mientras me colocaba frente al portal, sujetando bien todas las bolsas que llevaba.

"¿Viniste aquí por ese portal?" Preguntó curiosa Koneko, mientras se acercaba un tanto nerviosa.

"Si, parece que alguien practicaba como crearlos y puso demasiado poder en este, asi que se quedó abierto" Expliqué mientras veía como el rostro de Koneko enrojecía de vergüenza "Acaso…"

Sin poder terminar, Koneko me empujó con fuerza al otro lado del portal, cerrándose detrás de mí. Ouch… parece que en verdad le apenó su pequeño error jejejeje aunque gracias a él pude verla el día de hoy. Sonriendo, llevé todas las cosas hacia la cueva para poder hacer un festín con los postres y darle algo de ropa a Saji, pues creo que nadie quiere verle el paquete… bueno, tal vez Buri sí. Cuando llegué con las manos llenas de dulces, todos se emocionaron de golpe, pues ellos se encargaron de conseguir las presas de caza y con esto en verdad sería una comida completa. Cabe resaltar que incluso los goblins y kobolds me recibieron de buena manera, tal parece que nuestra relación despues de la impresión inicial ha ido yendo de buena manera.

Los goblins usualmente me saludaban usando un lenguaje muy coloquial, levantando la mano o haciendo señas un tanto raras, mientras que los kobolds me llamaban "Issei-dono" y hacían una reverencia con respeto, cosa que yo correspondía de inmediato, pues sería de mala educación rechazar el gesto.

Mientras todos celebraban, yo entré en la cámara de los tesoros, pues ahora que ya habían nacido todos los niños de las mujeres cautivas, era el momento de que hiciera lo que llevaba tiempo planeando. Nada más al entrar, pude ver el estado deplorable en el que ellas se encontraban, con el cabello marchito, la mirada muerta y sus cuerpos casi en los huesos, teniendo alrededor un olor similar al de la carne en putrefacción. Seguían vivas… o más bien apenas seguían vivas… en verdad sentía mucho dolor el verlas asi, aún más al considerar que alguna de ellas podría ser mi madre…

"Oigan… ¿Ustedes quieren morir?" Pregunté en voz baja, viéndolas fijamente.

Ninguna hizo algún movimiento, solamente se quedaron viendo hacia la nada. Por un segundo pensé en salir de allí, pero entonces la más lucida de todas, la mujer que estaba con los goblins, simplemente asintió en nombre de todas, extendiendo débilmente su mano hacia mí, aferrándose a la muy pequeña esperanza que le quedaba. Sin dudarlo, tomé un pequeño frasco que estaba entre todos los tesoros y lo llené de un potente veneno producido por mi habilidad, entregándoselo a ella para que todas pudieran tener el descanso que deseaban.

Dediqué una oración a ellas, y despues salí de la sala, encontrándome cara a cara con Kuromaru, el cual me miraba con una expresión llena de seriedad.

"Usted es tan bondadoso, Issei-sama" Susurró mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza "Es lo mejor para estas mujeres"

"Asi es Kuromaru-san, pero será mejor mantenerlo como nuestro secreto" Y sin decir más, ambos regresamos a la fiesta para fingir que todo marchaba bien.

[Día 17]

Por la mañana, caminé hasta la sala de los tesoros, encontrándome a las siete mujeres muertas, todas con una expresión de calma y alivio en su rostro. Sonreí un poco al verlas y les dediqué una oración, para despues tomar el frasco con el veneno y derretirlo con [Piroquinesis] para evitar que alguien más se enterara de la razón de su muerte. La razón por la que espere hasta que todas dejaran de estar embarazadas, es porque los niños de su interior no tenían la culpa de nada, eran criaturas inocentes que no pidieron ser concebidos de esta forma. Sin perder más tiempo, fui a donde se encontraba el anciano, moviéndolo un poco para despertarlo.

Cuando le dije que las mujeres habían muerto, simplemente se levantó de forma perezosa y se acercó a observarlas, asintiendo un poco y despues me miró con cierta curiosidad. Creo que descubrió que yo fui quien lo causó, pero lejos de molestarse o siquiera sentirse triste por ellas, solamente dijo "Es una lástima" y se fue de nuevo a dormir. ¿Tanto tiempo las utilizó y no le importan en lo más mínimo? Bueno… al fin y al cabo, no era una relación sentimental y por lo que tengo entendido, el anciano tiene esposa e hijos en su colonia natal, solamente está aquí para cuidarnos en lo que los adultos regresan.

Le pedí ayuda a Saji, Kuromaru y a un goblin de nombre Gobusan para transportar los cadáveres a un claro en el bosque, planeaba cremarlas, pues si las enterraba, los animales escarbarían para devorarlas. Mientras íbamos, pude ver como Gobusan observaba de un lado a otro un tanto nervioso, cosa común en él, pues a pesar de ser clase guerrero, es un poco cobarde, por lo cual me cuesta un poco colocarlo en algún equipo con el que trabaje bien.

Una vez que terminamos de colocar a las mujeres, cada uno hizo una oración por ellas y se retiraron, dejándome solo para hacer los arreglos correspondientes. Reuní una gran cantidad de ramas y hojas secas para que pudieran arder bien, rodeándolas con ello como si fuera una última cuna y despues las vi fijamente. Sin pensarlo mucho, tome el corazón de cada una y lo comí, encendiendo despues la gran hoguera. Sonara un poco cruel, pero este fue el pago por mis servicios fúnebres.

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Idioma Humano"] [Has obtenido la habilidad "Decodificador de Escrituras"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Mapeo Mental"] [Has obtenido la habilidad "Profesión: Mago"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Profesión: Espadachín de Espadas Ligeras"] [Has obtenido la habilidad "Profesión: Druida"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Profesión: Artesano"] [Has obtenido la habilidad "Manipulación Chi"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Andras: Ojo del Asesino"] [Has obtenido la habilidad "Profesión: Lancero"]

Son muchas habilidades… creo que la mayoría de ellas eran aventureras capturadas, mientras que algunas eran simples civiles que se vieron involucradas en los ataques de los dragones y goblins. Al parecer por parte de la chica con rasgos animales aprendí la habilidad de utilizar el chi, por lo cual intuyó era una youkai con habilidad en el senjutsu. Voy a dar una oración más para darles gracias por estas habilidades a todas y esperar que encuentren la paz, sea cual sea la religión que profesaran en vida.

Despues de esto, cacé a unos cuantos conejos cornudos y me senté en un tronco viejo a pensar sobre nuestra situación actual. En total tenemos 24 dragones, de los cuales solamente dos han evolucionado, 21 goblins listos para la batalla puesto que las crías habían crecido rápido y solo quedaba un bebe, y 3 kobolds con experiencia en combate, bastante capaces si me lo preguntan a mí, pues despues de verlos en la práctica, ellos incluso superaban a muchos de los Sprite más fuertes, estando por encima de Buri, pero debajo de Saji y Scarlet.

"Uhm… Creo que debo regresar a la cueva y entrenar con todos de nuevo" Sonreí de lado mientras tronaba mis nudillos sonriendo "Algunos necesitan un pequeño escarmiento"

En cuanto iba acercándose a la cueva, gracias a mi habilidad sensorial pude sentir como algunos Sprite y un par de Goblins saltaban desde varios puntos hacia mí, siendo seguidos por Saji, que parecía querer golpearme. De forma inconsciente activé mi nueva habilidad, [Predecir] y con esta pude ver una línea roja que trazaba la trayectoria de los ataques de mis oponentes, todos con diversos objetivos, desde ser fintas para que perdiera el control hasta incluso anticiparse a mi siguiente movimiento.

"¿Aún no han aprendido nada?" Moviéndome a donde las líneas rojas no impactaban conmigo, vi a todos caer al piso "Creo que es momento de un entrenamiento más severo"

Creo que mi sonrisa malvada en verdad los convenció de que esta vez el entrenamiento les haría vomitar el alma, pues temblaban de miedo mientras intentaban huir hacia otro lugar. Cinco minutos despues, todos estaban jalando enormes rocas queriendo darle la vuelta completa a la montaña, siendo seguidos por una tranquila Buri quien los golpeaba con una fusta cada vez que se detenían. Cabe resaltar que de alguna extraña forma… ¡Saji parecía disfrutarlo! Es un maldito sadomasoquista….

"¿Qué tal me veo, Issei?" La voz de Scarlet se escuchó ligeramente mayor, cosa que me hizo darme vuelta lentamente para poder observarla "Jejejeje creo que hoy fue mi turno"

¡Es impresionante! ¡Ha evolucionado! Scarlet mantenía el color carmesí intenso de sus escamas, pero su cuerpo era ligeramente fuerte con una figura algo estilizada, cosa que resalta en muchos dragones femeninos. Sus alas eran grandes, pero poco desarrolladas, lo cual me dejaba ver que era de la rama "Draco". Sus garras y dientes eran realmente afilados, mientras que su cola terminaba en una especie de martillo, el cual seguramente la ayudaba para dar golpes cuando lo necesitara. En verdad me quedé sin palabras por una simple razón… ¡Era realmente hermosa para los estándares de un dragón! Internamente babeaba y golpeteaba con mi cola, esperando el primer momento para saltar sobre ella… si, sé que sueno como un enfermo, pero es la verdad.

"¡En verdad eres hermosa!" Mierda, accidentalmente se me salió lo que pensaba, viendo como el rostro de ella comenzaba a enrojecerse bastante "Perdón"

"No hay ningún problema" Con un marcado sonrojo en su rostro, la forma de Scarlet poco a poco fue cambiando hasta su apariencia humana, portando aun el uniforme de Kuoh "¿Y qué tal me veo ahora?"

"Bueno… Sigues siendo realmente hermosa" Respondí un poco nervioso. No es que no se viera hermosa, es solo que… ¡Solo había crecido 10 centímetros! Seguía siendo una chica loli con todas las de la ley, y no me atrevía a decírselo directamente.

Fuera de eso, el día pasó demasiado rápido, aunque esa es la consecuencia de divertirse bastante entrenando. Todos hacíamos ejercicio físico, mientras que los magos (Levi y Anselmus) buscaban despertar de forma completa el flujo mágico de su cuerpo, para tener acceso a todo su mana y poder utilizar hechizos de mayor potencia y variedad. Los guerreros hacían combate de práctica junto con los tanques, pues estos últimos aumentaban su resistencia y conocimiento de tácticas, mientras que los guerreros aprendían a lidiar con este tipo de enemigos. Los arqueros eran comandados por Buri, quien los hacia correr y volar mientras disparaban piedras hacia objetivos fijos, todo con el fin de no ser estáticos y poder disparar a blancos en movimientos incluso cuando ellos se mueven.

Los asesinos seguían a Saji con algunas tácticas de escondite y entrenamiento para atacar directamente los puntos vitales de sus enemigos. Eso me recordó la habilidad que obtuve de aquella chica demonio [Andras: Ojo del Asesino], la cual me permitía ver los puntos débiles y vitales de mis enemigos. Andras es uno de los pilares del inframundo, los cuales nacen con altas habilidades en el arte del asesinato, siendo una de sus grandes herencias su habilidad para ver las debilidades de sus oponentes. Tal vez mas tarde deba decirles donde deberían atacar a algunos enemigos, como los demonios o los humanos.

Un fugaz recuerdo de lo que Koneko me había dicho regresó a mi mente… Si mi muerte fue planeada por mí misma facción, eso significa que tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a un ejército de humanos y cuando eso pase, espero que mis compañeros me sigan a la batalla… no, seguramente ellos querrán seguirme aunque les diga que no. Si ese será el caso, será mejor que continúe entrenándolos para que puedan resistir lo que seguramente será un verdadero campo de batalla…

[Día 18]

Mientras vagábamos por la misma zona en que Kuromaru y su grupo estuvieron a punto de ser ejecutados, vimos a otro grupo de tres Kobolds, llevando la que parecía ser una mujer de su especie, con un pelaje de color rojizo y vistiendo un kimono rosado con detalles similares al paisaje que mostraría un bosque de cerezos. Tenía una apariencia ligeramente humana, igual a la que poseía Polt, pero un poco más femenina y no tan "tomboy". La razón para venir aquí, es que Kuromaru nos contó que usualmente en ese lugar iban a llevar a los sentenciados a morir que no deseaban arrepentirse de sus pecados, por lo cual era el lugar perfecto para reclutar a otros Kobolds y en el camino devorar a los verdugos para obtener mayor fuerza y experiencia.

"Tu querido esposo debería estar orgulloso de ti" Comentó uno de los perros con sorna mientras tomaba con fuerza su katana.

"Debería de estarlo" Respondió la mujer Kobold mientras cerraba sus ojos.

"Pudiste haber tenido una vida de lujos si accedías a ser concubina del shogun" Otro de los Kobold, el cual hacía de guardia con una naginata, veía de un lado a otro con cierta preocupación.

"De la cama de mi amado Kuromaru a la del Shogun hay una caída muy grande" Exclamó ella con cierto enfado.

Asi que ella es la esposa de Kuromaru, ¿eh?

Debo admitir que es un sujeto con suerte si logró que ella lo aceptara.

Sonriendo, le di la señal a Buri para que disparara, lanzando una flecha con precisión, la cual atravesó la frente de uno de los Kobolds macho. Para el siguiente pasó, salté hacia ellos y disparé dos veces [Choque Paralizador] desde mi boca, dejando inmóviles a los otros dos caninos. Scarlet y Saji fueron los siguientes, tomando las vidas de cada perro cortando sus cuellos con un cuchillo. Podía observar de reojo como la esposa de Kuromaru temblaba de miedo ante la escena, rompiendo la pétrea determinación que tenía hace unos momentos.

"No somos humanos, somos dragones" Expliqué con calma mostrándole mis alas y cola, para despues arrodillarme frente a ella y destruir sus ataduras con una navaja "Conozco a Kuromaru y sé dónde está ahora"

"Mientes, él fue…" Sus palabras se quedaron en su boca, pues nada más al ver a los verdugos muertos, suponía que ocurrió "Los anteriores no regresaron a la aldea"

"Vamos, de seguro estará feliz de verte" Con la cabeza, le indiqué a mis compañeros que podían comer a los Kobolds, mientras yo escoltaba de regreso a la hembra, ya que no deseaba traumarla con la escena de nosotros devorando el cuerpo de su gente.

"¿Por qué un grupo de dragones va por allí con apariencia humana?" Preguntó la mujer perro mientras me miraba con curiosidad.

"Bueno, prácticamente todos los dragones tenemos habilidades para transformarnos" Respondí con cierta calma, observando en el cielo unas cuantas aves volar "Un dragón enorme con desbordante poder es algo fácil de detectar cuando quieres cazar o pasar desapercibido, mientras que una forma humana en la cual tienes un mayor control de tus poderes es más conveniente para pasar bajo el radar, pero por desgracia no todos los dragones logran adaptarse a esta forma y usualmente son débiles asi"

Además de esa razón, no quería que el clan Gremory al vernos quisiera domesticarnos o intentar erradicarnos al pensar que éramos un riesgo para ellos.

"Ya veo, tú y tus amigos se fortalecen como humanos y dragones, para que de esta forma tengan más posibilidades en la batalla" Wow, me ha dejado sin palabras "Pero con su equipo en verdad parece que planean morir contra enemigos más grandes"

"Bueno, no podemos conseguir nada mejor" Si, esa fue mi excusa, pero la verdad era dura… necesitábamos encontrar apoyo rápido o moriremos cuando necesitemos cazar presas más grandes.

"Si en verdad Kuromaru esta donde dices… creo que yo podría hacer algo" De entre sus ropas, ella sacó una pipa y se la colocó en la boca, comenzando a fumar "Mi profesión es [Gran Artesana] y fui quien hizo todo el equipo que solían tener Kuromaru y sus compañeros, aunque por desgracia esos quedaron en el clan"

¡Qué suerte! Justo lo que necesitábamos para el clan… Espera, este repentino golpe de suerte… ¿Aun estoy bajo la [Estrella del Héroe]?

No, no lo creo… Solo los humanos nacen bajo la estrella del héroe y al morir, esa [Aura Heroica] pasa a otro cuerpo. Deberé investigarlo más tarde…

Dejando eso de lado, llegamos a la entrada de la cueva, justo cuando Kuromaru estaba preparándose para salir en su cacería daría junto con sus compañeros, encontrándose tanto la mirada de su esposa como la de él. Yo simplemente sonreí de lado y dije "Un líder debe consentir a sus empleados", recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de él. Decidí dejarlos un momento a solas, por lo cual me fui hacia un lado de la montaña donde estaba la cueva, observando con sorpresa como el Anciano caminaba de forma sigilosa hacia un claro.

"Sé que estas allí Issei" No por nada sabía el poder que tenía, pues sus simples palabras me hicieron helar la sangre "Tranquilo, de hecho es oportuno que estés aquí"

"Nunca habías salido de la cueva, ¿qué sucede?" Me acerqué rápidamente con curiosidad, esperando obtener una respuesta.

"Me voy" Con lentitud, el anciano se colocó sobre sus patas traseras y su cuerpo se fue transformando poco a poco.

"Si es por las mujeres, es una razón absurda para irte" Dije con cierto enfado, mientras veía ahora como el anciano era un dragón de fácilmente 10 metros, sus escamas pasaron a ser purpura y la parte de su estómago y pecho eran grises, además de tener un par de grandes cuernos amarillos en la cabeza.

"No, sus padres me pidieron estar aquí hasta que ustedes pudieran cuidarse por sí mismos y el día de hoy, los cachorros que quedaban han crecido lo suficiente para salir a cazar por sí mismos" Tronando su cuerpo un poco, el Anciano sonrio de forma amplia "En verdad detesté esa forma… lo mío es andar en dos patas"

"¿Por qué ocultaste entonces tu apariencia?" Pregunté mientras levantaba el vuelo para quedar cerca de su cabeza.

"Porque si el clan Gremory me veía movilizarme, seguramente vendrían aquí para preguntarme porque deje mi territorio" Moviendo su mano, el Anciano se quitó unas escamas y me las acercó con seriedad "Cómelas, espero puedas absorber parte de mi conocimiento para que sepas en que evolucionan tus subordinados"

Un tanto dudoso, tomé las escamas y las guarde en mi bolsa. Quería terminar de hablar con él antes de comerlas.

"Siempre supiste de mi habilidad, ¿no?" Sonreí con alegría, despues de todo, este viejo zorro siempre supo todo sobre mí.

"No soy un idiota como los demás" Tronó una última vez más su cuello y movió sus alas para volar "Es momento de irme, debo cuidar a mis propios cachorros"

"Antes de irte, ¿puedes decirme al menos tu nombre?" El Anciano voló a gran velocidad lejos de nuestro hogar, perdiéndose entre las nubes y el cielo azul.

"Tannin… mi nombre es Tannin"

En cuanto escuche ese nombre, de inmediato me apresuré a comer las escamas. ¡Es el rey dragón Tannin! Aquel enorme reptil cuyo ataque de fuego es tan poderoso como el impacto de un meteorito sobre la tierra…

Si puedo devorar algo de él, seguramente obtendré alguna de sus grandes habilidades.

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Sabiduría del Dragón Viejo"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Impacto Meteórico"]

¿Solo dos?... Genial. Conociendo al viejo, seguramente no hubiera podido adquirir ninguna por un simple capricho suyo, pero con estas dos creo que puedo conformarme.

Todos los equipos de Sprite e incluso el mío iban llegando de sus entrenamientos y labores diarias, creo que deberé decirles sobre el anciano antes de que lo descubran por cuenta propia…

[Día 19]

Hoy que tengo tiempo, decidí ver lo que todos llamaban como "tesoros" en esa bodega donde las mujeres se encontraban anteriormente. Creí que podríamos utilizar alguna de todas estas cosas, pero la verdad es que solo se trataban de armas rotas y oxidadas que seguramente llevaban allí desde la primera generación que utilizó esta cueva, pues incluso algunos escudos de madera estaban llenos de moho y polillas… en verdad me avergüenzo a veces de que los dragones no sepan darle uso a las cosas.

Todo aquello que no servía, fui colocándolo en un baúl viejo para tirarlo en algún lugar del bosque, mientras que lo poco que era salvable lo apartaba a un lado para poder dárselo a alguno de los goblins o Sprite que aún no evolucionaban. De entre todo lo que encontré, habían en específico tres cosas que me servían: un estoque algo viejo, una espada bastarda rota y un libro titulado "Acercamiento a la magia volumen 2". Tanto el estoque como la espada me las comí sin que nadie me viera, pues sería raro para todos ver a su jefe comerse un arma. Usualmente consigo alguna habilidad de comerme los objetos, como en el caso de las piedras de fuego, pero esto funciona mucho mejor si yo tengo alguna clase de apego con el arma o esta se encuentra en un buen estado.

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Perforación Mejorada"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Corte Mejorado"]

Con esto será suficiente, de mientras iré a leer el libro, pues me interesa controlar de una forma mejor la magia, cosa que en mi vida pasada no podía lograr del todo bien. Mientras caminaba, algunas Sprite y Goblin hembras se cubrían los ojos, esto era porque caminaba solamente en calzoncillos por la cueva mientras leía, ya que la esposa de Kuromaru, que por cierto se llama Sakurahime, nos pidió nuestras ropas y equipamientos para poderlos mejorar con su habilidad [Hechizo de Soporte], una habilidad única de su profesión, la cual le permitía hacer que incluso la ropa común pudiera aumentar las estadísticas de quienes la portaban.

Yo creí que podría hacer esto con mi [Profesión - Artesano] pero parece que solamente puedo crear con mayor facilidad gran cantidad de cosas, como collares, almohadas, sabanas, etc. Posiblemente si la practico mucho, pueda hacerla evolucionar a la capacidad que tiene Sakurahime.

"Oye Issei" Saji se acercó a mí con su forma dragón, sonriendo ampliamente "Nunca hemos tenido una buena pelea para comprobar nuestro poder, estoy seguro que ahora yo podría derrotarte"

"Oh… parece que debemos dejar en claro quién es el más fuerte" Sonriendo ampliamente, comencé a caminar hacia el exterior mientras lentamente iba volviendo a mi forma dragón, preparándome para la batalla.

Todos los miembros del grupo se reunieron para ver la batalla, dividiéndose en dos grupos, aquellos que me apoyaban y los que apoyaban a Saji. Incluso un grupo de Goblins estaban haciendo un negocio de apuestas a ver cuál de los dos obtenía la victoria de esta pelea. Buri apoyaba fervientemente a Saji, agitando una bandera sacada de quien sabe dónde con el nombre de su "amado" mientras que Scarlet me veía con una cara que claramente me ordenaba "No pierdas"… en serio ella me da miedo en ocasiones.

No usare ninguna de mis habilidades obtenidas, solo las que son pertenecientes a mi raza. Nada más al salir, perdí de vista a Saji, intentando encontrarlo en los alrededores… esta era su tan afamada técnica de camuflaje. Sus escamas comienzan a cambiar de color tan continuamente que incluso pueden reproducir la imagen de una persona caminando en ellas, un disfraz prácticamente perfecto. Cerré mis ojos y me coloqué en posición de combate, esperando a que mi enemigo hiciera el primer movimiento.

Sentí la garra de Saji golpearme directamente en el estómago y sin perder el tiempo, lancé mi puño hacia su rostro, logrando golpearlo y en el proceso que perdiera su camuflaje. Antes de que se recuperara, decidí darle un puñetazo más en el otro extremo de la cabeza, pero gracias a su velocidad y agilidad, pudo esquivarlo en el último momento, amarrando su cola alrededor de mi brazo y atrayéndome hacia él.

"He visto todos tus entrenamientos nocturnos, conozco muchos de tus trucos" La garra derecha del rubio golpeó mi mejilla varias veces, para despues darme una patada en la barbilla y alejarse de mi con una gran sonrisa "No hay nada que puedas hacer para sorprenderme"

"¿En serio?" Riendo, jale un poco de aire y despues escupí hacia su dirección una gran bocanada de fuego, cosa que puso nervioso al asesino, pues de inmediato se tiró hacia los árboles para camuflarse de nuevo "Lección de vida: Nunca muestres todos tus trucos"

"Tú lo has dicho" Saji saltó de nuevo hacia mí, lanzando al frente la protuberancia que tenía similar a una cuchilla negra, por lo cual interpuse mi brazo para recibirla, pero… "Te tengo"

Una especie de cuerda salió disparada de esta, enredándose alrededor de mi brazo y comenzando a brillar en un intenso color azul. Podía sentir como mi fuerza poco a poco se estaba yendo y por más que deseaba arrancarla, mis garras simplemente la atravesaban. Creo que está hecha de magia… ya veo, esas "cuchillas" son realmente estas cuerdas, que funcionan para absorber la fuerza de los enemigos… muy listo de tu parte Saji, en verdad muy listo.

"Me sorprendes, pero puedo hacerte barbacoa más rápido de lo que me quitas mis energías" Comencé a generar en mi boca una bola de fuego grande, mientras que Saji sonreía un poco confiado en su habilidad.

Como nota aclaratoria, este fuego es distinto a la [Piroquinesis] pues esa la expulso por las manos a manera de hechizo, mientras que el fuego que lanzo por la boca es producido naturalmente por mi organismo.

Continuando con la pelea, disparé en contra del rubio, quien se hizo a un lado para esquivar el primer ataque y despues lanzar una segunda cuerda en mi dirección, pero la contrarresté con una segunda bola de fuego, lográndole quemar parte del brazo en el proceso. Mientras estaba algo aturdido por el ataque, volé de inmediato hacia su dirección, sujetándolo del cuello y volando al ras del suelo para irlo arrastrando por el piso, dándole una vuelta completa a la montaña de esta forma, escuchando como simplemente exclamaba algunos "Ouch" cada vez que su cabeza golpeaba contra una roca.

Podía sentir como mi energía ya se estaba terminando, pero gracias al cielo, Saji se dio por vencido poco despues de haberlo soltado… jejeje ante la vista de todos yo sigo siendo el más fuerte del clan, pues no utilicé ninguna de mis habilidades especiales, con las cuales seguramente la victoria hubiera sido fácil… pero aun asi, Saji me ha demostrado que puede ser un buen amigo en el cual confiar y es por eso…

"Felicidades Saji, oficialmente eres el segundo al mando" Que a partir de este momento, será quien me ayude a dirigir el clan.

[Fin del Capitulo]

 **Cuéntenme owo/ ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

 **Issei está haciendo su ejército poco a poco, aunque aún no tiene del todo claro para que lo utilizara, sabe que será necesario en algún momento.**

 **Si quieren saber cómo es Polt e.e solo busquen "Monster Musume Polt" XD Jajajaja fue por un arranque de locura y los que me conocen saben que tengo muchos de estos e.e**

 **Al final se vio la verdadera identidad del anciano y ahora que no está, Issei deberá ocupar el lugar del jefe de una u otra forma.**

 **Además e.e Koneko-chan tuvo un primer acercamiento directo… estuve tentado a que llamara a Rias para decirle que un acosador la llevo de prisionera por un día pero al final creo que lo dejare para más adelante… creo –w-**

 **Bien owo/ Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

 **Espero sus comentarios muy animado e.e**


	5. Chapter 5

**Normalmente usaría esta parte para responder comentarios y decir muchas cosas… pero en esta ocasión solo tengo un mensaje que dar…**

 **¡HAY LEMON SEÑORES!**

 **-Se ve una explosión de fondo mientras la multitud estalla en aplausos… literalmente-**

 **Estoy algo oxidado en esto owo/ Asi que veamos que tal me ha salido en esta ocasión. Ahora si, vamos a ver los comentarios de la semana:**

 **Inuyashadaiyoukai: Jajajajaja XD El hecho era eso, que nadie se imaginara que fuera O-san, gracias por comentar e.e**

 **Fate Burn: Corto y conciso e.e que genial**

 **TheDevilZero: Créeme muchas cosas tendrán su debida explicación a su debido tiempo XD No te desesperes amigo. En cuanto a lo de Suu… no lo sé, puede ser, ya veremos (?) Suerte con tu fic owo/ no he podido leerlo debido a que estoy en búsqueda de trabajo, pero mínimo los dos primeros caps los he visto y van sobre ruedas.**

 **ELDRAGONCOLORADO16: Igualmente te deseo suerte y gracias por tu comentario, aquí te va la otra a ver qué tal :D**

 **Uzumai-san14: Creo que tendrás que averiguarlo tú mismo leyendo, pero te adelanto… nada XD**

 **ThePhenx: En cierta forma XD Aunque parece más una mezcla de Hakuoro y Rou**

 **Tryndamer95: Ya verás cómo se desmadran en este.**

 **Kreiven Animator: Tú invitas amigos, tú invitas .w. Y ahora aquí tienes uno más, a ver qué tal. Gracias por comentar**

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Jajaja pues aquí tienes el siguiente.**

 **Sting Eucliffe – The Light: -Lanzo el capítulo hacia ti- Toma tu siguiente dosis entonces XD Y nadie se lo imagino e.e ese era el plan.**

 **El Brayan: Esa es la razón por la que hago asi los caps e.e**

 **Bien owo/ Sin nadie más que comentar, ¡vayamos todos a leer el nuevo capítulo!**

Re: Dragón DxD

Capítulo 5: Re: Raid

[Día 20]

Nada más al despertar esta mañana, me he encontrado con una muy agradable sorpresa…

"Buenos días, jefe" Delante de mí se encontraba una dragón con una forma similar a la de un espécimen oriental, es decir, su cuerpo era similar al de una gran serpiente. Sus escamas eran totalmente negras con toques plateados y desde su cabeza salía una corta cabellera blanca. Dicho dragón tenia incrustada en cada mano una especie de pequeño orbe y su mirada inexpresiva de inmediato me dio a sospechar de quien se trataba.

"¡Buri!" El grito emocionado de Saji, quien corría hasta ella y saltaba para abrazarla confirmo mis sospechas "¡Evolucionaste!"

"No idiota, esa cosa se comió a Buri y ahora tiene su voz" El tono sarcástico de Scarlet era para molestar a Saji, pero…

"¡Yo te sacare de allí!" ¡El maldito idiota se lo creyó! Ahora mismo estaba en su forma humana, intentando entrar dentro de la boca de Buri mientras esta se quedaba quieta.

"¿Esto cuenta como un beso indirecto?" Susurró Buri con un tenue sonrojo… No, cuenta como una estupidez colectiva.

"Sal de allí idiota" Jalé a Saji fuera de la boca de Buri y despues le ofrecí mi mano a ella "Felicidades por haber evolucionado"

"Gracias jefe, pero no soy la única a la que debes felicitar" Buri respondió el apretón de manos, para despues ver hacia otro rincón.

Voltee mi mirada hacia donde ella veía, logrando ver a otros dos dragones evolucionados. El primero tenía la contextura de un Wyvern, teniendo grandes alas y un cuerpo delgado, todo de escamas color azul rey con la parte del frente en un tenue purpura. Su espalda tenía una línea de espinas con membrana similar a la aleta de un pez y su cola terminaba similar a un abanico, igual a sus orejas en los extremos de su cabeza. El segundo dragón tenía una figura humanoide, con el tamaño de un adulto promedio. Sus escamas eran de color verde oscuro y sus alas amarillentas al estar plegadas cubrían su cabeza y espalda de forma que pareciera que llevaba un ámbito de monje o una capucha. (Si han visto "Gárgolas" creo que sabrán como están plegadas las alas).

"¿Sin palabras, Issei?" Preguntó de forma ligeramente altanera el primero. Solo con su voz puedo saber que este era Levi, el Sprite que comandó a los que me atacaron aquella noche.

"¿Por qué yo soy el pequeño?" Se quejó el segundo dragón mientras se cruzaba de brazos, viendo a Buri que fácilmente media los 5 metros y a Levi que posiblemente llegaba a los 2 y medio. Este parece ser Anselmus, el Sprite clericó.

"Felicidades a ustedes dos" Con entusiasmo, fui a donde se encontraban y los abracé con fuerza en mi forma dragón, apretándolos un poco "Esto debemos celebrarlo"

"Entonces vamos todos de cacería" Exclamo con una pequeña sonrisa Kuromaru, siendo acompañado por su esposa que estaba prendada a su brazo "Los nuevos equipos están listos y creo que son indicados"

Asintiendo, todos pasamos a nuestra forma humana para poder probarnos el nuevo equipamiento. En cuanto Saji vio a Buri, corrió a cubrirla con su cuerpo, pues debido a que no tenía nada de ropa, ella estaba totalmente desnuda. Como yo respeto a la mujer de un amigo, simplemente miré a otra parte, amenazando con la mirada a los demás presentes. Ella, por lo que observé antes de mirar a otra parte, era igualmente una chica de baja estatura, incluso menor que la de Scarlet, con grandes ojos rojos y una cabellera blanca corta, además de tener la piel de un color pálido… no me juzguen, la vi solo unos instantes y no vi nada que no debería ver.

Levi lucia como un chico de 18 años, de cabellera azul rey algo larga peinada en una cola de caballo alta, con sus ojos de un brillante color purpura, los cuales parecían mantener una expresión interna de enfado. Anselmus disminuyó solo unos centímetros su tamaño, siendo ahora un chico de cabellera verde corta algo alborotada y de ojos carmín, con los cuales nos observaba a todos, simplemente para bajar la cabeza resignado, pues entre los chicos era el más bajo… lo siento amigo, asi es la genética y la evolución… creo.

Mientras nos probábamos el equipo, utilicé la [Sabiduría del Dragón Viejo] para saber a qué especies pertenecían Levi y Anselmus. Resulta ser que Levi era una variante acuática de Wyvern, pudiendo moverse tanto en el agua como en la tierra y el aire, pero más adelante podría perder la capacidad de volar con tal de mejorar su nado rápido. Anselmus era una especie llamada Maryuu los cuales eran dragones sabios conocidos por su control en la magia y técnicas curativas, los cuales sacrificaban la fuerza física y su tamaño para tener una mayor cantidad de mana recorriendo su cuerpo. Ahora fue el turno para utilizar [Rol Scanner] y tal como lo pensé, ambos estaban perfectos en la categoría de Mago y Clericó, pues sus estadísticas de mana eran similares, pero uno tenía mayor fuerza y el otro destreza.

Utilicé las mismas cosas para ver ahora a una vestida Buri, la cual parecía ser de la especie "Sierpe", dragones adaptados para la agilidad y velocidad, teniendo una forma similar a las de las serpientes, pero careciendo de la habilidad de volar. Creo que eso, además de los bigotes, es lo que diferencia a las "Sierpe" de los dragones orientales. Su estadística de mana había crecido considerablemente, al igual que su evasión y destreza… si sigue asi, creo que tendré que considerar cambiarla a la facción de los magos.

Pasados unos minutos, ya todos nos encontrábamos utilizando nuestro equipo nuevo, el cual era similar a ropas normales pero con algunas mejoras, las cuales nos serian beneficiosas de una u otra forma en el combate.

Yo me quedé con la gabardina roja, una playera negra y pantalón de mezclilla, además de un par de zapatos deportivos y un collar. Todo este conjunto aumentaba mi defensa, mi evasión y vitalidad, mientras que de armas me llevé las dos espadas ligeras del Kobold de ayer, además de la Naginata que llevaban consigo. Estas armas las utilizaría para explotar al cien las profesiones que obtuve de las mujeres humanas.

Scarlet llevaba el uniforme de Kuoh para comodidad y sobre este tenía un ligero chaleco de Tanuki Acorazado, además de tener zapatos de armadura, igualmente en los brazos llevaba una ligera armadura. Gracias a los hechizos de Sakurahime-san, este conjunto le daría mucho poder defensivo y fuerza de ataque, además de que complementaba todo con un hacha reparada y un escudo de madera reforzado. Todos los aditamentos extras los saqué de entre las cosas útiles de los "tesoros" que teníamos guardados. Si no fuera por Sakurahime-san, serian totalmente inútiles.

Saji tenía una playera de camuflaje negro con gris, un par de guantes con manga negros hechos de escamas de Serpiente Nocturna y pantalones de algodón verde oscuro, además de calzado deportivo. Esta "armadura" lo ayudaba a mantener su evasión y destreza en alto, además de que podía utilizarlo para pasar desapercibido entre el bosque en caso de que no pudiera utilizar su habilidad. Sus armas seguían siendo los cuchillos que hicimos, pero ahora tiene un total de seis en caso de que se vea forzado a deshacerse de alguno.

Para Buri hizo un conjunto de ropa negra del mismo material que los guantes de Saji, siendo un traje algo ajustado similar a un traje de baño escolar, teniendo además guantes con mangas los cuales dejaban ver las gemas en el dorso de sus manos. Este conjunto era para lo mismo que el de Saji, teniendo como plus el subir su mana gracias al collar que Saji le dio hace tiempo. Ella continuaba con el arco que obtuvimos de los Kobolds, teniendo ahora una mayor potencia de ataque. Su mochila iba en su espalda a manera de porta flechas.

Las ropas de Levi consistían en una túnica de color azul hecha con tela algo vieja que había en los tesoros, reforzando su defensa al tener debajo de esto un chaleco de Tanuki Acorazado y cuero de Conejo Cornudo. Debajo de todo esto tenía una playera azul sin mangas y short blanco deportivo. El conjunto lo ayudaría a aumentar su mana y capacidad de ataque mágico, además de darle defensa extra pues esta estadística suya estaba baja. Como no teníamos ninguna clase de báculo o similar para que pudiera invocar sus hechizos, le dimos por el momento un palo de madera para que pudiera utilizar como medio. Quizá si buscamos por el bosque logremos encontrar piedras espirituales para reforzarlo.

Finalmente Anselmus llevaba una playera blanca y pantalón de mezclilla, usando una capa hecha con piel de Jackalope para proteger su cuerpo de ataques con proyectiles o magia. El conjunto era básicamente para que su destreza, mana y defensa aumentaran, teniendo como refuerzo de ataque, en caso de ser necesario, una espada de madera con varios potenciadores de ataque. Además, le entregamos una de las bolsas con capacidad para 10 objetos, de esa forma podría llevar suministros en el campo de batalla.

"¡Es perfecto!" Grité complacido mientras levantaba un pulgar hacia Sakurahime "Muchas gracias por todo"

"Kufufufu claro que es perfecto, mi trabajo siempre es de calidad" Riendo, la Kobold rosa movió su mano un poco, tocando el posterior de Kuromaru, haciendo que se sobresaltara "Yo luego me cobrare la mano de obra con él"

"No en público" Susurró bastante avergonzado el samurái.

Nunca habría imaginado esa faceta del serio Kuromaru… en serio aprendes cosas nuevas de las personas mientras más convives con ellos. Pero bueno, ahora mismo estamos haciendo una cuadrilla de cacería para poder abastecernos rápidamente de una gran cantidad de presas, pues esta noche tendríamos un gran festín para celebrar la evolución de nosotros seis. Terminamos haciendo varios pequeños grupos que se encargarían de distintas tareas, desde unos Sprite y Goblin para la preparación de la fogata, como algunos que pescarían en el rio, unos cuantos que buscarían hortalizas y dos grupos de cacería.

En mi grupo estaban Levi, Polt y Gobusan, pues quería conocer a los tres un poco más para evitar futuras peleas o conflictos de intereses. Levi simpatizaba con una gran parte de los Sprite, Polt era la única mujer en el grupo de asalto de los Kobolds y Gobusan es el único de los Goblins que se atrevió a enfrentarme cuando recién los capturé. Los tres son peligrosos si llegan a rebelarse contra mí en algún momento, por lo cual será mejor aprender a llevarme bien con todos ellos.

"Por cierto, Polt" Miré hacia la canina, quien simplemente ladeaba la cabeza curiosa "Ya que has cazado desde antes que nosotros por este bosque, ¿no hay alguna presa grande que podamos obtener?"

"¿Una presa grande? Uhm…" Ella cerró sus ojos mientras llevaba su dedo derecho hacia su labio, haciéndola lucir linda de cierta forma "¡Ah! Podemos ir detrás de un Tortuceros Cuerno Espada"

"¿Tortuceros Cuerno Espada?" Gobusan miraba a Polt con una pequeña sonrisa "No suena tan fuerte"

"De hecho es fácil de cazar si le pillas el truco" Indicó la castaña sonriendo mientras levantaba el pulgar.

"Está decidido, vamos por uno" Exclamó Levi sonriendo mientras hacía volar un poco su túnica con el viento.

"Entonces vamos, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?"

Ojala nunca hubiera dicho eso…

"¡Corran por sus vidas! ¡Goblin y mujeres primero!" Gobusan corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, mientras que a su lado Levi volaba en su forma humana con sus alas extendidas "¡Llévame contigo!"

"¡Tú fuiste el que dijo que no era tan fuerte, mátalo tú!" Levi pateaba al goblin un poco, pues este se encontraba aferrado a su pie.

"¡Distráiganlo por mí!" Yo usaba mi habilidad de escape para poder correr más rápido que esos dos y con suerte yo saldría ileso de todo esto.

"¡Jajajajajaaja esto es tan divertido como recordaba!" Polt reía de forma escandalosa, montando a dicho animal.

Lección aprendida: Nunca hacerle caso a Polt.

En un principio pensamos que la criatura sería algo similar a una tortuga con un cuerno en la cabeza… ¡Nunca imaginamos que sería un maldito rinoceronte con un caparazón! Lo peor de todo es que su cuerpo tenía varias espadas, siendo la más filosa la que se encontraba en su nariz. Pensamos que sería oportuno atacarlo por sorpresa, pero Polt en cuanto lo vio fue directamente a montarlo y hacerlo enojar, terminando en la situación que estábamos viviendo. En un principio había pensado en pedirle a Levi que atacara al Tortuceros con un hechizo de agua o similar, pero como Polt estaba sobre el animal sería imposible dispararle sin dañarla a ella.

"Bien, es momento de acabar con esto" Dando un gran salto, Polt concentró energía alrededor de su puño y cayó con fuerza sobre el caparazón de la bestia, creando un agujero en la defensa del animal y haciendo que este corriera en círculos mientras Polt huía de la escena "¡Es su turno!"

"¡Maldita demente!" Gritaron al unísono Levi y Gobusan, mientras que yo simplemente tomaba mi naginata y activaba [Control Sanguíneo] y [Perforación Mejorada].

"Saben, desde el inicio yo hice que los persiguiera" Polt sonrio ampliamente con los ojos cerrados "Despues de todo, montó a estas cosas desde que entrenaba"

"Ya veo, la mejor forma de atacar es por allí" Salté hacia la espalda del Tortuceros, enterrando con fuerza mi Naginata en dicho lugar, causándole aún más dolor y deteniéndolo por completo "Levi, termínalo con un ataque mágico"

"En serio… " En la mano de Levi apareció un círculo mágico de color celeste, en el cual comenzó a formarse una especie de esfera liquida "Magia de primer grado: Lanza perforante"

La esfera se deformó en una larga lanza de agua, la cual se disparó con fuerza hacia la frente del rinoceronte acorazado, asesinándolo en el acto. Observé con seriedad nuestra presa, analizando todos los materiales que podrían servirnos de esta, pues tanto sus cuernos como las partes de su coraza serian buenos complementos para armaduras más resistentes y armas más poderosas. Estaba a punto de transformarme en mi forma real para poder cargar a nuestra pesa, cuando vi correr por los alrededores a una nueva clase de conejo.

Estos eran ligeramente más grandes que los conejos cornudos, de un color totalmente negro y en lugar de un cuerno tenían una afilada espada en su cabeza. Según los conocimientos que heredé, estos son Conejos Sable y son la evolución natural de los Conejos Cornudos que usualmente comemos, por lo cual puedo intuir que son fuertes. Estaba tan distraído con los conejos que no me di cuenta de un movimiento en mi espalda.

"No te distraigas" A mi espalda, estaba Gobusan golpeando con la vara que le habíamos dado a un Conejo Sable, alejándolo de mi "Estas cosas son carnívoras y muy adeptas a dar ataques por la espalda"

"Oh, parece que te debo una" Sonriendo, guardé mi lanza y saqué las espadas gemelas, colocándome detrás de Gobusan "Todos escuchen, Levi va al centro de la formación, Polt adelante conmigo y Gobusan"

Al activar mi habilidad sensorial, pude percibir como a nuestro alrededor se encontraban alrededor de 10 conejos, incluyendo al que golpeó Gobusan hace unos instantes. La formación estaba diseñada para que Levi pudiera disparar sus ataques mágicos mientras que nosotros lo defendíamos debido a que él tenía menos defensa que nosotros. Los primeros tres conejos se aventuraron al frente, por lo cual me moví primero dando un largo corte en horizontal para repelerlos, logrando mi cometido pero sintiendo como uno más ocupaba mi hombro como plataforma para saltar hacia mis compañeros. Gobusan se movió rápido y golpeó el rostro de dicho conejo con mucha fuerza, tanta que escuche como crujía al romperse su pequeño cráneo.

De reojo pude ver a Levi murmurando palabras arcanas, estaba preparando un conjuro de alto calibre para poder eliminar a la mayoría, por lo cual debíamos comprarle un poco más de tiempo.

"¡Aquí voy!" Polt se lanzó hacia adelante para golpear a un conejo, dejando descubierto una parte de la formación.

"¡No rompas la formación!" Advertí a la Kobold, viendo como dos roedores ya estaban lanzándose hacia Levi.

"No creas que soy tan tonta" Susurró Polt sonriendo mientras saltaba hacia atrás dando una voltereta en el aire, aplastando con fuerza los cuerpos de los animales "Aunque me vea como una tonta, soy una genio de la batalla"

*Silbido* En verdad es bastante buena en esto… y debo admitir que luce bastante linda mientras combate.

"Terminé" El círculo mágico en la mano de Levi desapareció, apareciendo uno más grande encima de los roedores "Magia de quinto grado: Lluvia desgarradora".

Desde el círculo mágico aparecieron una gran cantidad de flechas de agua, las cuales fueron golpeando a los conejos una tras otra, terminando con sus vidas en pocos segundos. Levi tenía la frente ligeramente sudada debido al cansancio que causaba utilizar una magia de alto rango usualmente termina por dejar inconsciente a los magos regulares, pero gracias a que poseía una alta cantidad de mana, podía usar esta técnica por al menos unas cinco veces más antes de eso.

Me transformé en dragón para sujetar con mis garras a nuestra primera presa, para despues pedirle a Polt y Gobusan llevaran a los conejos, subiendo Polt a mi espalda y Gobusan terminó convenciendo a Levi que le dejara volar en su espalda, pues este era demasiado orgulloso en ocasiones. Como Sprite era muy amable, pero parece que al evolucionar se volvió algo tsundere… Ya tengo algo para molestarlo en el futuro. Mientras volábamos, pude divisar debajo de nosotros las sombras de algunas otras criaturas del bosque, y al utilizar [Sensor de Presencia] me di cuenta que varias eran desconocidas en cierta medida, pero por el momento será mejor olvidarlo por ahora y despues venir por ellas.

[POV Koneko]

En estos momentos estaba sentada en una silla de madera, iluminada por la tenue luz de un foco amarrado al techo mientras que a mí alrededor estaban cuatro personas. La primera era mi ama, Rias Gremory, la cual de alguna forma se las arregló para estar vestida como un policía con todo y placa, a su lado estaba la reina de su nobleza, Akeno Himejima, vistiendo de igual forma pero teniendo en las manos una porra gruesa y negra… espero que sea una porra. A mi derecha estaba Asia Argento, una chica mayor que yo vistiendo como una monja, la cual me veía con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro, seguramente por las palabras que dije. Y a mí izquierda estaba el chico guapo del grupo, Kiba Yuto o "El príncipe" como le decían las mujeres de mi escuela. Él estaba de brazos cruzados con los ojos cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros.

Todo esto se desarrolló asi despues de que le pregunté a mi ama como podía saber si me gustaba un chico. Ella me miró extrañada y despues dijo "¿Por qué lo preguntas?" y en cuanto le respondí que creía haber tenido una cita… todos se pusieron asi.

"Bien, Koneko-chan, ¿dónde conociste al susodicho?" La mirada seria de Buchou me aterraba… ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

"Hace cuatro días mientras paseaba por la ciudad de Hibiscus, el me ayudo cuando unos sujetos extraños que me acosaban" Dije con mi usual seriedad, aunque puedo notar como mis mejillas se acaloran levemente "El… vestía raro"

"¿Qué tan raro?" Preguntó Akeno con curiosidad mientras se me acercaba un poco.

"Era algo similar… a la ropa de un cavernícola" Si puedo recordar bien, era como una toga de piel animal "Pero…"

"¿Pero?" Ahora fue el turno de una sonrojada Asia, creo que ella estaba ilusionada por escuchar una historia romántica.

"N-no tenía…" Con el rostro bastante rojo, pues había recordado accidentalmente lo que vi cuando levantó la pierna, proseguí algo titubeante "N-no tenía… ropa interior"

"¿Co-como es que sabes eso?" Yuto-senpai tenía en su rostro una expresión de susto, al igual que todos los presentes… "Acaso… ustedes…"

"¡Mañana mismo vamos a buscarlo para que tome responsabilidad!" Creo que Buchou ha malinterpretado todo…

"¿Y era grande al menos?" Akeno-senpai me preguntó como si nada, viéndome fijamente.

El rostro de Asia había enrojecido demasiado al igual que el mío. No podía decir nada más, en verdad estaba nerviosa… por lo cual solo atiné a apuntar la porra que ella llevaba en la mano…

No sé cómo reaccionen cuando les diga que solo sé que vive en el bosque.

[Fin del Pov]

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda con fuerza… sea lo que sea, no auguraba ser nada bueno para mí. Bueno, ignorare eso y seguiré comiendo las presas de hoy.

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Cuerno Ofensivo"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Carrera Arrolladora"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Piel Gruesa de Tortuceros"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Súper Salto"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Desarrollo de Espada"]

Cuatro habilidades, creo que los platillos este día han sido realmente buenos. Cuerno ofensivo… pésimo nombre la verdad, pero parece ser la habilidad contraria de [Coraza Defensiva], dándole un aumento de poder a las armas hechas con materiales orgánicos, como mis garras por ejemplo… Antes de irme a dormir, fijé mi vista en todos los presentes que estaban dispersos en la cueva… ¿Acaso alguien falta?

Uhm… puede que solo sea mi imaginación.

[Día 21]

"¡Issei-sama, Issei-sama, despierte por favor!" Sentí como me sacudían con fuerza, mientras una voz femenina me llamaba "¡Yumi y otros han desaparecido!"

Me desperté alarmado debido al repentino movimiento y terminé de espabilar al escuchar las palabras del Sprite que estaba a mi lado. Mi vista rápidamente paseó por todo el lugar, contando las cabezas y dándome cuenta que faltaban un total de 7 Sprite, siendo buscados en el exterior por todos. Sin perder el tiempo, le pedí a Saji que los fuera a buscar camuflado, mientras que les decía a los demás que ingresaran dentro de la cueva.

"¿Por qué solamente Saji va a buscarlos?" Me preguntó Scarlet intrigada y preocupada.

"No le dije a Saji que los buscara a ellos, sino que buscara un campamento cercano" Respondí con cierta seriedad, para despues ir contando a todos los que ingresaran.

"¿Piensas que fueron cazados?" Scarlet se veía ciertamente preocupada ante este hecho, pero para su alivio negué con la cabeza "¿Entonces porque buscas un campamento?"

"Los Sprite son usualmente escasos y a esta edad son fáciles de domesticar… seguramente alguien los vio cazar y decidieron capturarlos para utilizarlos como potencial de pelea futuro o incluso como familiares" Apreté los dientes con fuerza, conteniendo mi ira… que esto pasara durante mi mandato… en verdad me sentía tan culpable.

"Entiendo, y es poco probable que un animal salvaje los asesinara debido a que han sido entrenados para eliminarlos" Scarlet bajó la mirada un poco con tristeza "Esto es mi culpa… Yumi y su grupo me pidieron ir con ellos… Si hubiera ido…"

"También hubieras sido capturada" Giré para ver a Scarlet y la abracé con suavidad a mi pecho, acariciando su espalda con mucha lentitud "Tranquila, los encontraremos pronto"

Despues de estar unos minutos asi, le pedí que me ayudara con algo que posiblemente me dolería demasiado… Arrancarme las garras. La habilidad que obtuve ayer, [Desarrollo de Espadas], me dejaba convertir mis garras en afiladas espadas, haciéndolas crecer cuanto yo lo necesitara… si mis sospechas son acertadas, las necesitaremos. De igual forma puedo crear espadas en otras partes de mi cuerpo, pero estas son más pequeñas. Pasados 20 minutos, teníamos suficientes cuchillas para los guerreros y asesinos, ahora solo deberíamos pedirle a Sakurahime-san que le colocara un mango de madera para que pudieran ser usadas… debo admitir que en verdad me dolió cada vez que Scarlet utilizaba el martillo de su cola para romper mis garras… pero todo sea por mi clan.

"Issei, creo que tienes que ver esto" Saji regresó de su pequeña exploración, teniendo en el rostro una expresión seria.

Sin perder el tiempo, fui corriendo detrás de mi segundo al mando, activando de una vez las habilidades [Sensor de Presencia], [Ecolocalización], [Escape], [Predecir] y [Mapeo Mental] para evitar cualquier inconveniente del camino. Despues de unos minutos, nos escondimos en los arbustos que había alrededor de una especie de llanura hecha de forma artificial para funcionar como un campamento. Con [Termografía] y mis demás habilidades pude hacer que eran un estimado de 40 personas en aquel lugar, además de algunos esclavos y bestias que tenían bajo su control.

"Allí están" Susurré mientras observaba al lugar donde tenían a las bestias, viendo a los siete desaparecidos "Parece ser que Yumi evoluciono mientras dormía"

Yumi solía ser una Sprite de escamas castañas y ahora es un dragón de más o menos 3 metros, con las piernas fuertes y habiendo perdido sus patas delanteras, pero sus alas eran bastante grandes y fuertes al igual que sus patas traseras. Su cabeza y cola habían obtenido una gran cantidad de espinas, las cuales seguramente ella puede lanzar para defenderse.

Un sonido llamó mi atención, viendo como un sujeto vistiendo ropas negras tomaba un látigo y comenzaba a golpearla a ella y a los Sprite… parece que mis sospechas eran ciertas, están intentando entrenarlos. Instintivamente sostuve con fuerza a Saji del cuello, pues su instinto asesino estaba a punto de desbordarse al igual que el mío.

"Nos superan el número, tranquilo" Miré con seriedad a mi mano derecha y despues continué "Esta noche atacaremos y ganaremos sin perdidas"

"No lo creo" El rubio apuntó con su mano a una mujer de entre todo el grupo, viéndola con seriedad "Según logré escuchar cuando entré al campamento, ella es Katerea Leviathan, descendiente del original Leviathan"

Mi mirada de golpe se centró en ella… mierda.

Con mi actual poder no podría derrotarla ni aunque quisiera… su poder debe de estar rivalizando con el de un demonio de clase alta como mínimo. Eso quiere decir que todos los sujetos son demonios igualmente… esto se está poniendo mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba. Le ordené a Saji que se adelantara a la base para darle indicaciones a nuestras fuerzas de que atacaremos esta noche, creo que sé una buena forma de derrotar a esa mujer.

Miré nuevamente a Katerea… una mujer que parece estar entrando en sus treintas, de piel oscura y cabello castaño peinado en una especie de bollo detrás de su cabeza, con un cuerpo bastante voluptuoso y con ropas muy reveladoras… quieto allí chico, esto es importante. Mi sensor de presencia me dejaba en claro que el poder de ella y las tropas más cercanas tenían el poder de un demonio de clase alta, mientras que los demás eran de clase baja o media, cosa que me daba algo de alivio pues mis tropas serían suficientes para derrotarlos. 40 eran demonios a su servicio, mientras que otros eran simples esclavos… creo que podremos sacar provecho de esto…

Al caer la media noche, ya estábamos todos en nuestras posiciones para la batalla. Rodeamos la llanura de forma que no tuvieran siquiera una oportunidad de escapar, posicionando de forma correcta a cada hombre para que no hubiera errores, pues la coordinación debería ser perfecta. Por un lado estaba Polt con el encargo especial que le hice, por otro estaba Buri con una flecha cargada con mana y rodeado por un extraño miasma, el cual era producida por su nueva habilidad especial [Miasma Karmico] el cual tiene el poder de darle distintos efectos adversos a sus flechas. Saji estaba colocado detrás del dormitorio de esta mujer, el cual estaba protegido por los demonios de clase alta… no estoy seguro si este plan funcionara, pero es ahora o nunca.

De golpe comencé a volar hacia el cielo en mi verdadera forma, comenzando a cubrirme lentamente de un aura de color morado la cual iba aumentando cuanta más velocidad adquiría, para finalmente comenzar a ir en picada. Pude observar como la flecha de Buri volaba directamente a la cabeza de quien controlaba a los esclavos, el sujeto del látigo, el cual cayó muerto al instante de que recibió el ataque. Un grupo de goblins y Sprite liderados por Ginkiba liberaron de inmediato a todos los esclavos alejándolos de la zona de batalla y dejando que las bestias fueran sin control por todas partes.

"¡Meteor Strike!" Le di un nombre cool a esta técnica que creé con la habilidad [Impacto Meteórico] que Tannin me dejó, revelando en parte la naturaleza de este ataqué.

Caí con fuerza contra la tienda de campaña de esa mujer, creando una fuerte explosión y onda expansiva que lanzó a sus tropas lejos con heridas tanto mayores como menores, dispersándolos por todo el campo. Dentro del cráter me encontraba yo parado frente a la mujer que llevaba sus ropas desgarradas, observándome fieramente con una especie de báculo en sus manos.

"Tú, ser inferior ¡¿Cómo osas atacar a una descendiente del gran Leviathan?!" Como esperaba, apenas se encontraba herida debido a mi ataque y su hostil aura estaba creando presión en todos los presentes. Su tono de voz soberbio y pedante me hacía querer vomitar en cierta forma.

"Mi nombre es Issei" Mi forma pasó a ser la humana, tomando con fuerza mis espadas ligeras, sonriendo con bastante confianza "Y soy el actual líder del clan de dragones, del cual te atreviste a secuestrar a siete de sus miembros"

"¿Esos debiluchos? Son inútiles para mis propósitos… pero creo que a ti puedo ponerte un lindo collar de perro" Ella relamió sus labios ligeramente mientras sonreía ampliamente.

"Qué curioso, yo pensé lo mismo" Y en ese instante, ambos nos lanzamos a la batalla.

Activadas [Cuerno Ofensivo] [Desarrollo de Espadas] [Piel Gruesa de Tortuceros] [Súper Salto] [Escape] [Envenenar] [Coraza Defensiva] [Sensor de Presencia] [Control Sanguíneo] [Vampirofília] [Predecir] [Manipulación Chi] [Andras – Ojo del Asesino]

Si, puede parecer exagerado que active todas estas habilidades… pero ella podría matarme si quisiera en este instante.

Cuando estábamos a punto de chocar, me lancé hacia atrás viendo que Katerea hacia lo mismo, esquivando cinco flechas envenenadas que iban por parte de Buri, la cual simplemente tronó la lengua disgustada. Una herida Yumi vio esta escena y sin poder resistirse, fue directamente a atacarla, lanzando varias de sus afiladas púas en contra de la mujer morena. Como si se tratase de un juego para ella, simplemente se movió a un lado para no recibir dicho ataque, pero fue un grave descuido que aproveché para lanzarme directamente hacia ella y darle un fuerte golpe en el estómago, empujándola hacia donde estaba Yumi.

"Maldita bestia inferior" Moviendo su mano hacia adelante, creó un círculo mágico de color anaranjado, el cual disparó una gran onda de poder demoniaco, lanzando a la ya herida Yumi en contra de varios árboles, dejándola inconsciente.

En venganza por ello, yo descargué un potente torrente de fuego desde mi boca. Con mi forma humana puedo hacerlo, pero no es tan potente como lo sería en mi verdadera apariencia, por lo cual ella resistió bastante bien mi ataque al cubrirse con una esfera de energía. Salté en su contra dando una fuerte patada contra su defensa, logrando quebrarla un poco para despues dar otro puñetazo y dejarla desprotegida totalmente. Mi cola se enredó en su cuello y despues la arrojé hacia el piso, creando un cráter en donde ella cayó, para despues dispararle una gran cantidad de bolas de fuego gracias a mi [Piroquinesis]. La razón por la que uso mi cuerpo en lugar de mis armas, es porque con la fuerza que tiene ella, fácilmente podría romper mis armas si ella quisiera.

"¡A la carga!" Y mis fuerzas fueron a asediar a sus enemigos, armados hasta los dientes.

La batalla estalló en el lugar, tal como estaba planeado. Las bestias y esclavos estaban peleando igualmente por su libertad, atacando a los demonios de menor clase, mientras que Kuromaru y Ginkiba peleaban hábilmente con sus katana contra los de rango alto, logrando superarlos rápidamente. Debido a que los demonios estaban débiles por el ataque inicial ahora eran más fáciles de derrotar, pues su stamina se encontraba por los suelos. Aquellos que deseaban escapar volando terminaban siendo víctimas de los arqueros y Buri, la cual tenía una extrañamente feliz sonrisa al ver como las vidas de sus enemigos estaban apagándose… Saji, tienes a una yandere en potencia entre tus manos.

"¡Todos, vayamos por los vehículos!" Como logré ver durante la tarde, ellos tenían 3 tanques de guerra propulsados con magia… aunque me gustaría robárselos, esta vez no podría ser.

"¡Yeeha!" Polt apareció desde un extremo de la base montando un Tortuceros Cuerno Espada, el cual sin dudarlo tacleó las tres máquinas de guerra y logró llevárselas como si de un montón de basura se tratase "¡Te dije que podría hacerlo!"

Aunque Polt no se había dado cuenta conscientemente, ella posee la habilidad [Montura – Medio] de forma natural, por eso puede montar con suma facilidad al Tortuceros y guiarlo, aunque este no quiera hacerlo. Poco a poco las fuerzas enemigas iban mermando, mientras que nuestro grupo no tenía ninguna perdida.

"¡No deberías descuidarte!" Mi sensor de presencia se activó, por lo cual yo rápidamente aumente las defensas de mis habilidades, sintiendo como un poderoso torrente de energía demoniaca me lanzaba hacia el aire con fuerza.

Si no hubiera sido por mis constantes defensas, no creo que pudiera haber aguantado este ataque. Tronando mis dedos hacia ella, disparé con fuerza tres bolas de fuego con mi [Piroquinesis], para despues extender mis alas y volar en su contra con fiereza, afilando mis garras para el ataque. Tres círculos mágicos aparecieron delante de ella, lanzando tres rayos de energía negra los cuales comenzaban a envolveré uno sobre otro, superando mi ataque mágico y dirigiéndose hacia mí. Un torrente de agua salió en mi defensa, desviando el rayo con algo de esfuerzo y dándome la oportunidad de continuar hacia una confundida Leviathan.

"Me debes una Issei" Sonriendo de lado, Levi continuó en el asedio a las fuerzas enemigas… en verdad le debo una.

Ya estando cerca de Katerea, me moví rápido para dar una vuelta de forma vertical, haciendo aparecer mi cola y rodeándola de llamas y pequeñas espadas, dando un golpe contundente, pero ella logró pararlo utilizando su báculo, el cual no parecía tener ningún rasguño despues de este ataque. Mantenía la presión sobre este ataque, mientras que Katerea poco a poco iba creando en sus ojos dos pequeños hechizos, seguramente para terminarme mientras ninguno puede moverse.

"¡Aléjate de él, perra!" Scarlet apareció a un lado de Katerea, usando su forma real. Dando un poderoso golpe cargado con energía, la lanzó contra las rocas, escuchándose un sonido de crujido "¿Estas bien?"

"Gracias a ti si" Contesté sonriendo mientras ahora hacia crecer unas cuchillas en mis puños y me dirigía hacia Katerea "Te debo una"

"Me la cobrare más tarde" Diciendo esto mientras me miraba, aplastó a un mago del ejercito enemigo con su cola martillo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Al estar delante de la líder enemiga, comencé a darle rápidos golpes en su abdomen, enterrando las cuchillas ligeramente en ella. Ya que era un demonio de clase alta, estos ataques no causarían suficiente daño en ella, pero ya que mi objetivo era simplemente inyectarle el veneno que tenía en mis cuchillas, las cosas iban bien. En su pecho apareció un círculo mágico más, lanzándome una especie de aura en forma de mano hacia mi cuello, sujetándome con fuerza y levantándome ante la mirada de todos.

"En verdad me divertí mucho contigo, pero creo que es el momento de terminar esto" Katerea sonreía mientras apuntaba su báculo hacia mí, cargando energía en él.

"Tienes toda la razón" Mi sonrisa confiada no podía ser borrada, en especial despues de ver como Katerea abría sus ojos con fuerza, quedando totalmente estática por el dolor que debería estar sintiendo en su espalda "Buen trabajo, Saji"

Saji apareció detrás de ella sonriendo, retirando el cuchillo que le clavó en la espalda, girándolo un poco en su mano y despues pasando a estar en su forma dragón para lanzarse al ataque contra las fuerzas enemigas. La magia de Katerea terminó y en cuanto caí al piso libre de su hechizo, me acerqué a ella y le retire su báculo, para despues inyectarle con mis garras aún más de la droga que había en el cuchillo que le di a Saji. Ella es un demonio descendiente de un Maou, lo cual quiere decir que los venenos comunes apenas le haría algo y de igual forma podría detectar a Saji aun con su camuflaje óptico, por lo que estuve todo el día creando este veneno concentrado y poderoso… una gota podría envenenar un lago y en el caso de ella, la dejara totalmente paralizada y apenas con fuerzas para siquiera hablar. Por cierto, el veneno que le inyecté usando las cuchillas de mis manos al principio fue para que perdiera percepción y Saji pudiera acercarse.

"Serás útil para nosotros… de una u otra forma" Sonriendo de forma ligeramente sádica, logré ver como en su rostro aparecía verdadero temor "Por ahora, nos serviremos solamente de tus soldados"

Los enemigos caían como moscas, ya no tenían nada que hacer contra nosotros y ya que los esclavos y las bestias estaban de nuestra parte, no habría ninguna forma de que pudieran continuar por mucho más. Cuando solamente quedaron alrededor de 12 enemigos, estos tiraron sus armas y levantaron sus manos, siendo finalmente el momento de nuestra victoria.

"¡Lo hicimos!" Gritaron emocionados todos mientras rápidamente iban a apresar a los demonios, mientras que aquellos que estaban heridos se quedaban sentados en sus lugares, siendo atendidos inmediatamente por Anselmus.

Mientras todos estaban siendo atendidos, yo me acerqué a Yumi, dejando a nuestra principal prisionera al cuidado de Saji, quien utilizaba sus "líneas" para absorber su energía vital y poder, evitando de esta forma que pudiera recuperarse pronto. Cuando ya estaba donde se encontraba inconsciente la dragona, active mi [Profesión – Druida] para comenzar a sanarla con el poder curativo que me otorgaba esta profesión. No era tan bueno en esto como Anselmus, pero podría atender sus heridas rápidamente y darle suficiente energía para caminar de regreso a la cueva con nosotros. Mientras ella iba abriendo sus ojos poco a poco, vi que estaba intentando tomar su forma humana para poder moverse con facilidad, por lo cual de inmediato me quité mi gabardina y se la coloqué encima, cubriéndola.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Pregunté preocupado, mientras revisaba su cuerpo humano, en el cual habían algunas cicatrices… o mierda, en verdad tiene un cuerpo de una chica de alrededor 18 años.

"Si, gracias" Ella se levantó con algo de dificultad, ajustándose la gabardina para cubrir su cuerpo "Las cicatrices…"

"No puedo quitarlas por desgracia" Susurré con cierta impotencia, pues seguramente ella quería deshacerse de esos dolorosos recuerdos.

"No, de hecho quiero conservarlas" Para mi sorpresa, ella levantó su fleco, siendo la parte más larga de su cabello castaño, mostrándome sus ojos color miel "Son un recordatorio, para no ser débil nunca más"

Sonreí ante sus palabras. Ella en verdad era una mujer fuerte, por lo cual simplemente di media vuelta y comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia Katerea, siendo seguida por ella que en esos momentos tenía un aura bastante aterradora, aunque al no ir dirigida hacia mí, no sentía los efectos. Por lo que puedo observar, tenemos un total de 15 prisioneros de guerra, excluyendo a Katerea, no tenemos ninguna baja en nuestras fuerzas, hay un total de 22 esclavos de distintas razas aquí y aunque parezca que la mayoría de las cosas aquí sean inútiles, creo que hay buenos materiales que aún se pueden utilizar.

"Primero, la situación con ustedes" Miré a los esclavos con una pequeña sonrisa, para despues romper las cadenas y grilletes que quedaban en ellos "Tienen dos opciones: Pueden irse de regreso a sus casas o pueden quedarse con nosotros como parte del clan"

Sin detenerse a pensar, muchos de los esclavos dijeron que querían regresar a casa para poder ver a sus familias o vivir una vida tranquila, por lo cual yo les di simplemente una de las espadas que hice con mis garras a cada uno para que pudieran defenderse en el camino, deseándoles un buen viaje. Los pocos que se quedaron fueron seis, siendo según lo que me dijeron tres demonios reencarnados, un dragonoide, un demonio puro y un enano… aunque este último podía saberlo con facilidad. Por si no lo saben, los dragonoide al contrario de los dragones, son humanos con características de dragón y no pueden transformarse en un dragón completo… se podría decir que es el eslabón que puede unir a los humanos con los dragones de cierta forma.

"Sean bienvenidos a nuestro clan y creo que ahora es momento de lo divertido" Sonriendo de nuevo con sadismo, volteé hacia los prisioneros de guerra "Por desgracia solo tenemos siete celdas, asi que… peleen entre ustedes, los siete que sobrevivan tendrán su asquerosa vida hasta que nosotros decidamos que ya no son útiles"

Todos los demonios se miraron los unos a los otros confundidos, parecía que ninguno quería iniciar el ataque… hasta que ella actuó. Una chica del ejercito de los antiguos Maou, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar, tomó un arma del piso y con simpleza decapitó a dos de sus antiguos compañeros, para despues enterrar su espada en la cabeza de un tercero, caminando hacia nosotros con la vista llena de hostilidad. En un principio todos se colocaron en guardia, pero yo con una seña les dije que se tranquilizaran, pues ella simplemente se colocó a mi lado, cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Qué esperan? Aún quedan once" Dijo ella con enfado mientras su vista seguía inyectada en sangre hacia ellos.

"¿Desde cuándo?" Pregunté sonriendo, viendo como la mujer no apartaba su mirada del grupo de demonios "Usualmente en este ejercito hay gente vieja, pero tú eres demasiado joven… ¿fuiste reclutada a la fuerza?"

"Desde siempre… solo llegaron a mi hogar… y mis padres muy felices me entregaron a ellos" Ella apretó con fuerza su puño, mientras una aura ligeramente oscura aparecía alrededor de ella "Desde los seis años he estado aquí..."

Esa ira y todo ese poder… creo que he encontrado una buena recluta para nuestras fuerzas…

Cuando todo finalizó, teníamos los siete prisioneros que habíamos dicho, los sujetamos de nuevo con fuerza y Saji fue guiando a todos de regreso a la base, siendo acompañado por Buri, Yumi y Anselmus, mientas que Levi, Scarlet y yo estábamos con otro grupo y los recién liberados esclavos para recoger todo lo que nos pudiera ser útil para el clan. Para que Katerea no se pudiera liberar, Saji aún tiene suficiente veneno para adormecerla por una semana completa en caso de que no pueda estar cerca o sucede algún inconveniente. Mientras los demás buscaban, yo reuní los cuerpos de aquellos que parecían ser más prometedores, siendo los demonios de clase alta que habían muerto, algunos de clase media, el esclavista e incluso los cadáveres de los esclavos que llegaron a morir por los maltratos de sus captores. Dando una oración por aquellos que no merecían este trato… procedí a comerlos rápidamente, antes de que ya no pudiera obtener nada útil de ellos.

"Es comer o ser comido, aunque no me den habilidades nuevas, me darán más fuerza" Si, en este mundo y en mi vida pasada siempre era eso… Incluso agradezco que mi cuerpo fuera incinerado, pues asi esos científicos de la facción humana no pudieron quitar ninguna de mis habilidades pasadas.

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Marioneta Diabólica"] [Has obtenido la habilidad "Profesión – Domador"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Qigong Total"] [Has obtenido la habilidad "Rugido Vendaval"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Alta Evasión"] [Has obtenido la habilidad "Profesión – Minstrel"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Canción del Corazón"] [Has obtenido la habilidad "Ritmo Acústico"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Serenata Desencadenada"] [Has obtenido la habilidad "Repetición"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Viento Cortante"] [Has obtenido la habilidad "Cien Flores Mil Lanzas"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Creación de Círculos de Transporte"] [Has obtenido la habilidad "Ipos – Soporte"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Herida Maldita"] [Has obtenido la habilidad "Escondite de Sombras" ]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Profesión – Sastre"]

"No eran tan débiles como pensaba" Susurré con cierta malicia mientras relamía mis labios "El sabor de los demonios de clase alta es en verdad bueno… creo que buscare algunos más tarde"

"Pero por ahora, es momento de cobrarme" Antes de siquiera poder decir algo, sentí como toda mi ropa era arrancada de tajo, siendo empujado al piso por una desnuda Scarlet "Te dije que me debías una y ahora es cuando"

"¿N-no podemos negociarlo?" No es que Scarlet no me atrajera o que no sienta algo por ella, pero si soy sincero ahora mismo tengo demasiadas cosas que pensar con el aumento de la población del clan y los prisioneros.

"No" Sonriendo, ella simplemente llevó mi mano derecha hacia sus pequeños pechos, sonriendo de lado "Hace poco te escuche decir que tenías perforación mejorada, ¿por qué no lo demuestras ahora?"

Suspiré internamente algo resignado... pero bueno, creo que debo disfrutar esto.

[Libido] Activada. (AKA Inicio de Lemon)

"Wow, puedo ver que tu arma esta lista para la batalla" Con una sonrisa pícara, la pelirroja comenzó a acariciar mi miembro con su mano, yendo de arriba abajo con mucha lentitud, logrando arrancarme unos suaves gemidos "Eres un pervertido~ hacer estas cosas con una tierna niña de 21 días~"

"Mira quien lo dice" Con suavidad, comencé a apretar sus pechos con mis manos, masajeándolos un poco y dándoles un apretón algo fuerte para sobresaltarla a veces. A pesar de mis palabras, mentalmente tengo 18 años… ¿Esto me hace un pedófilo?

Antes de que ella pudiera responderme algo más, besé sus labios con algo de rudeza, queriendo dominarla al momento. Debido a su inexperiencia, ella me correspondía de forma un poco torpe, temblando levemente ante los roces de mis manos en sus senos suaves. Poco a poco fui introduciendo mi lengua en su boca, causando que ella soltara un suave chillido, para despues juguetear usando su lengua. Mis manos lentamente iban bajando por su cuerpo hasta posarse en su retaguardia y comenzar a amasar sus nalgas, haciendo que ahogara sus jadeos con el beso. Aunque su cuerpo es pequeño, puedo decir que tiene buenas proporciones, al menos las suficientes para que la encuentres sexy.

"¿Te gustó?" Lentamente me separe de sus labios, quedando un leve hilo de saliva uniendo nuestras bocas.

"Cállate y sigue~" Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndome nuevamente a sus labios.

Le di una suave nalgada para hacer que se avergonzara, cosa que funciono bastante bien, pues descuido un poco el beso. Tomé la oportunidad para profundizar el beso y nuevamente dominarla, pues debido a que los dragones somos territoriales, estamos constantemente peleando por el control. Mis manos paseaban por su espalda con mucha lentitud, acariciándola de forma que pareciera apenas la rozaba con las yemas de mis dedos. Tanta porno al fin me sirve de algo.

Podía sentir como ella movía sus manos a mi espalda, enterrándome sus uñas un poco… ¿Con que esas tenemos? Sin detenerme a pensarlo, llevé mi mano hacia su parte intima, comenzando a acariciar sus labios exteriores con mis dedos índice y corazón, sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba de golpe y sus uñas se enterraban en mi piel.

"N-no…" Ella se movía un tanto incomoda, pero sin detenerme continué acariciándola de forma un poco más rápido "M-más… más…"

"Mira lo húmeda que estas, Scarlet-chan~" Sonreí de forma picara, queriendo molestarla un poco "¿Acaso perdiste tus garras?"

"Ca… ¡Cállate!" Cuando ella mostró ese instante de agresividad, introduje uno de mis dedos dentro de su pequeña intimidad "¡Kya! ¡No lo hagas tan repentino!"

"¿Por qué?" Con lentitud, mi dedo entró y salió de ella siguiendo el ritmo "¿Acaso no puedes soportarlo?"

Scarlet ya no estaba hablando, simplemente dejaba salir de su boca suaves jadeos, abrazándose a mi cuerpo con fuerza. Mi cuerpo se sentía bastante caliente, por lo cual ya no pude controlarme más. Rápidamente di la vuelta con ella, quedando la pelirroja bocarriba, quien buscaba cerrar sus piernas con un sonrojo bastante marcado en su rostro. Quería darle el tiempo a recuperarse un poco, pero mi libido estaba creciendo de forma desbordante… no podía soportarlo por mucho más. Abriendo sus piernas con un poco de brusquedad, alineé mi miembro con su húmeda y rosada zona íntima, viendo como su rostro enrojecía aún más de lo común.

"Issei-sama… no va a entrar" Susurró bastante apenada… ¿Ahora me habla con respeto?

"Claro que si, entrara y perfecto" Sonreí y con lentitud me acerqué a su rostro, rozando mis labios con los de ella "Ahora dime, ¿Dónde se fue toda tu rudeza anterior?"

"N-no la necesito… para esto" Susurró bastante roja, mientras se acercaba completamente a mí y me besaba, profundizando el beso por su propia cuenta.

Correspondiendo el gesto, comencé a frotar el glande de mi miembro contra su intimidad de forma muy lenta y suave, a pesar de que ya estaba lo suficientemente húmeda como para empezar a penetrarla, decidí jugar un poco más con su pequeño rincón especial, solo para escuchar más sus jadeos suaves y ver ese rostro rojo que pocas veces sale a flote. Pasados unos cuantos minutos, mi libido ya estaba por los aires… en verdad deseaba comenzar todo, asi que sin dudarlo, lentamente mi miembro fue introduciéndose dentro de su intimidad, causando que ella de golpe se tensara debido al dolor de perder su virginidad, pues su joven himen se iba desgarrando. Cuando sentí que mi miembro ya estaba al fondo de ella, decidí parar un poco, esperando que el dolor pasara.

"T-tu… bruto… debes ser… más gentil…" Susurró ella sollozando suavemente, mientras sentía como sus garras se enterraban más en mi espalda.

"L-lo siento" Dije bastante apenado, mientras me acercaba a su rostro y lentamente besaba sus lágrimas… usualmente ella era tan ruda y tan brusca… pero ahora mismo es tan frágil y tierna como cualquier chica adolescente.

"Mañana… deberás sacarme a pasear por esto" Simplemente asentí riendo, para despues besar sus labios con delicadeza.

Al sentir como Scarlet movía sus caderas levemente, supe que ella deseaba que continuara, por lo cual empecé a empujar con algo de fuerza dentro de ella, cosa que pareció disfrutar pues mientras nos besábamos ella estaba ahogando sus gemidos y su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Cada embestida que daba causaba un ruido húmedo, al igual que podía sentir como mis instintos salvajes se estaban desatando cada vez más, aumentando la fuerza de mis embestidas en el interior de Scarlet, la cual abrazaba mi cintura con sus piernas, atrayéndome a ella cada vez que me alejaba, permitiéndome entrar aún más profundo en su interior.

"¡Ahhhhh~ Ahhhhhh~ Scarlet estas bastante apretada~!" A pesar de que yo sabía que esto sonaba vulgar, no pude evitar gritarlo mientras sentía como las paredes internas de Scarlet se enrollaban alrededor de mi miembro y me apretaban con fuerza.

"¡Kya no digas eso!" Aferrándose aún más a mí, podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo de Scarlet estremecerse ante cada embestida, mientras acercaba sus labios a mi cuello y comenzaba a besarme con lentitud "Es muy vergonzoso~"

"¿En serio eres la misma Scarlet que destruye a sus enemigos?" Llevé mi mano hasta su pequeño clítoris, apretándolo suavemente y causando que su espalda se doblara con fuerza "¿Acaso encontré un punto sensible?"

"¡Kyaaa! ¡No hagas eso!" Me reclamó mientras mordía mi cuello con fuerza… en serio esto hace que me excite mucho.

Mi habilidad [Libido] tomó control total de mí y de inmediato fui empujando con mis caderas de forma más rápida y ruda, embistiendo a la pequeña e indefensa Scarlet con toda mi fuerza bruta y deseo sexual, recibiéndolo ella bastante excitada, pues por más que deseaba morder mi cuello para callar sus jadeos, estos salían con fuerza de su boca, seguramente asustando a los animales que estuvieran por la zona. En un rápido arranque de excitación, acerqué mi boca a sus pequeños pechos, comenzando a besarlos y lamerlos con bastante insistencia, causando un repentino escalofrió en su cuerpo debido al repentino contacto.

"N-no… allí no… para…" Wow parece que a pesar de ser pequeños, sus pechos son una zona bastante sensible.

"¿Por qué no? Parece que te gusta mucho" Con picardía, mordí su pezón izquierdo, causando que ella gritara inmediatamente.

"¡Kyaaaaaa!" Soltando su pequeño pecho, besé sus labios con cierta rudeza, moviendo mi miembro dentro de ella con mayor fuerza, obligándola a acallar sus jadeos y gritos, mientras mis manos bajaban por su cuerpo hasta finalmente sujetarla de su cintura y atraerla aún más a mí.

El aroma que ella desprendía era ciertamente embriagante, esto debe ser a lo que llaman "feromonas" entre los dragones. Siempre que un dragón encuentra una pareja, percibe de esta un aroma agradable y suave, siendo en el caso de ella similar al de las manzanas acompañadas de canela… jejeje irónico, era un ingrediente del pay de manzana que me gustaba tanto en casa. Aspire todo lo que mis pulmones me permitieron más del aroma de Scarlet… en verdad nada podría compararse a esta sensación.

"Issei… Issei… ya casi… ya casi…" Susurró ella con un hilo de voz, temblando bastante sonrojada.

"Yo también… yo también Scarlet" A pesar de estar por correrme, mis caderas no se detenían siquiera un segundo, yo solamente quería continuar dentro de ella y no parar hasta quedar totalmente satisfecho.

El cuerpo de Scarlet no lo soportó más, su cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza y pude escuchar como ella soltaba un fuerte alarido mientras el placer desembocaba en un fuerte orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que yo sentía una sensación similar, eyaculando dentro de ella sin siquiera contemplar la opción de hacerlo fuera. Podía ver como la expresión de mi amante se transformaba en una sonrisa algo tonta con un enorme sonrojo en el rostro, quedando su vista un poco perdida.

"Issei… es… es mucho…" Susurró bastante cansada, mientras poco a poco ella iba quedando dormida.

Para asegurarme que mi cuerpo no actuara por su cuenta, desactivé mi habilidad, deteniéndome poco a poco y finalmente sacando mi miembro de su pequeña vagina. Pude ver como algo de mi esperma salía de ella, cosa que lucía ciertamente erótica. Si soy sincero podría continuar por cinco veces más antes de sentirme algo cansado, pero no quería que Scarlet se sobrexigiera pues era su primera vez, y en cierta forma la mía también.

"Issei… T-te… te amo…" Scarlet susurró estas palabras antes de caer dormida, teniendo una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"Yo también te amo" Sonriendo, le di un suave beso en sus labios, acostándola en el suelo y acostándome a su lado, girando mi vista un poco y notando algo que ignoraba… "¿Desde cuándo estas allí?"

"Desde que iniciaron hace una hora" Respondió la mujer demonio que se unió a nosotros voluntariamente. Ella era una mujer de largo cabello azul marino, con unos hermosos ojos de color verde, o al menos intuyo que ambos son asi, pues la parte derecha de su rostro está totalmente quemada, formando una enorme cicatriz que por poco no llega a su cabello. Su edad aparente es de 22 años.

"¿Po-por qué nos mirabas?" Pregunté bastante rojo mientras intentaba cubrir mi desnudes y la de la inconsciente Scarlet.

"Hace ya unos minutos que todos terminaron de recoger las cosas útiles, vine a decirles para irnos" La simpleza y frialdad de sus palabras en verdad me deja helado.

Decidí simplemente asentir y transformarme en mi forma reptil, llevando a Scarlet abrazada a mi pecho con un brazo y con el otro llevaba parte de la carga. A pesar de que pude ir volando, los demás carecían de esta habilidad o se encontraban muy cansados, por lo cual fuimos simplemente a pie. En cuanto llegamos, vi como Saji colocó a todos los prisioneros dentro de las improvisadas celdas que creamos para ellos y en una en especial estaba Katerea, aún más "drogada" pues Saji dijo que intento resistirse en el camino y no tuvo más opción. Ya estando cansado, me acosté en el piso frente a la celda de Katerea para poder vigilarla y cerré mis ojos, envolviendo mi cuerpo alrededor de Scarlet. Apagué todas mis habilidades, dejando activa como siempre [Sensor de Presencia] para evitar cualquier ataque nocturno. Recientemente descubrí que esta habilidad era más efectiva si estaba dormido.

[Día 22]

Me desperté bastante tarde, de hecho todos nos levantamos tarde debido al cansancio de la batalla del día anterior. Scarlet ya estaba mejor y vestida, viéndome solamente de reojo con un marcado rubor en sus mejillas, seguramente porque recordaba lo ocurrido ayer por la noche, mientras que yo no me resistía a verla debido a que me encantaba su rostro tal y como estaba ahora. Preparándome para mis labores diarias, fui hacia donde estaban los prisioneros que capturamos ayer, viéndolos retorcerse y gritar dentro de sus celdas, temblando debido al veneno que les había dado.

"En verdad son seres lujuriosos, apenas hace una hora que les puse eso" El veneno que administré en todos fue un poderoso afrodisiaco, buscando volver contra ellos sus propios deseos.

La verdad los goblin ya estaban hartos de no poder hacer nada con una mujer, al igual que las mujeres goblin estaban hartas de tener que recurrir a… "otros medios" para aliviar su estrés, por lo cual decidí utilizar a los prisioneros de guerra como acompañantes. Ellos podían negarse si querían, pero al final su propia lujuria e impulsos carnales los obligarían a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de desfogarse un poco. Es un uso indicado para ellos y cuando pueda encontrar una forma de hacerlos fieles a mí, los dejare libres por la base como sirvientes. Actualmente hay cuatro mujeres y tres hombres, además de Katerea a la cual igualmente tenía bajo los efectos de esta droga afrodisiaca, además de que Saji colocó dos de sus líneas atadas a sus muñecas, extrayendo su mana constantemente y dejándolo fluir a dos grandes envases, creando de esta forma elixires de mana para cuando tuviéramos que salir.

"Issei-sama, creo que nos estamos quedando sin espacio" Comentó Gobusan mientras se acercaba a mí con su fiel arma en manos "Han evolucionado otros dos"

"¡¿Eh?!" Estoy consciente que me vi demasiado idiota en ese instante, pero es que en serio me sorprendió que otros dos hayan evolucionado en tan poco tiempo… seguramente fue por la reciente pelea de ayer "¿Dónde están ahora mismo?"

"Afuera, entrenando con los nuevos reclutas" Gobusan sonrio ligeramente, para despues ver su arma "Por cierto, esto ya está demasiado agrietado"

"Tienes razón, no es un arma indicada para el capitán del equipo Goblin" Mis palabras dejaron congelado al pequeño ser verde, pues parece que no se imaginaba que yo lo elegiría para dicho puesto "Acompáñame, tengo algo perfecto para ti"

Caminando hacia un rincón de la sala de tesoros, tomé la espada que le robé al sujeto rubio que acompañaba a los demonios, siendo una espada bastarda con el filo totalmente negro como la noche y con una empuñadura dorada brillante, además tenía su funda de color blanco, la cual podía colgarse en la espalda. Cuando Gobusan sujetó el arma, pensé que se caería a un lado, pero la verdad era bastante más liviana de lo que aparentaba y haciendo algunas formas con ella, demostró que podría utilizarla correctamente a pesar de que el arma era casi tan grande como él. Como un segundo regalo por su nuevo título, le di un peto de metal que conseguimos ayer durante el asalto a la base de los demonios, le serviría para defenderse mejor en el campo de batalla siendo una apariencia digna de un capitán.

Despues de eso salí fuera de la cueva para ver a los nuevos reclutas, observando como un corpulento draco estaba peleando contra el dragonoide de ayer. El draco parecía de la especie "Draco Cavernario" teniendo gruesas escamas de color café oscuro y garras tanto en patas traseras como delanteras lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper rocas. Su cola tenía la forma de un martillo como Scarlet y carecía de alas, pero tenía en su espalda una línea de espinas que parecían servir como radares, pues cuando su oponente se colocó detrás de él supo rápidamente donde estaba. Nuestro nuevo recluta reptil era similar a un hombre de veintitantos años, de cabello blanco corto y complexión ligeramente musculosa teniendo sus brazos, piernas, mejillas y pecho recubiertos por fuertes escamas de color verde, además de tener cola, alas y afiladas garras, al igual que unos cuernos en su cabeza y una piedra preciosa de color verde incrustada en su frente.

"Por lo visto es un usuario de magia aérea" Susurré viendo la batalla, logrando observar como el dragonoide estaba ganando al usar una lanza para alejar a su enemigo "Creo que desarrollara un buen papel aquí"

Mi mirada se posó despues en el segundo Sprite que evoluciono, siendo similar a un dragón ligeramente robusto, con alas lo suficientemente grandes para soportarlo y con una larga cola aserrada. Sus escamas eran de color anaranjado con líneas negras y por momentos su cuerpo parecía soltar algo de humo, causando que más de uno se alejara. Esta raza de dragón se le conoce como "Draco Salamandra" pues tiene la facultad de rodear su cuerpo de llamas como mecanismo de defensa.

Como es normal, me acerqué para felicitarlos y despues les di indicaciones a todos para que se tomaran el día libre, yendo yo con mi grupo para cazar algunas presas para hacer una gran fogata, todo con el objetivo de darle la bienvenida a los nuevos reclutas y celebrar la victoria sobre el pequeño ejército de los antiguos Maou, además de la evolución de los dos Sprite y Yumi. Cuando Scarlet, Buri y Saji ya estaban detrás de mí para irnos, Ginkiba se sumó al grupo, diciendo que necesitaría algo de acción urgente, pues la batalla de ayer lo dejó bastante animado y tenía ganas de probar su fuerza nuevamente.

Cuando nos acercamos a una zona algo alejada de nuestro territorio de cacería usual, vimos a un grupo de Kobolds nuevamente, cosa que nos hizo relamernos nuestros labios, mientras que Ginkiba simplemente reía diciendo algo como "La verdad no me molesta que se los coman", la verdad el hambre en esos momentos no me dejo escucharlo correctamente. Estábamos a punto de atacar al grupo de cuatro Kobolds hasta que uno más se les unió. Se trataba de un perro antropomórfico con pelaje rojizo el cual llevaba puesto una túnica morada y el cráneo de un gran animal como casco, mientras caminaba apoyándose de un báculo… no hay duda, es un Kobold mago. Desde que obtuve mi profesión de mago, solamente he podido realizar mis ataques mágicos basados en [Piroquinesis] pero si quiero poder utilizar mayor variedad, tendré que ver al menos el proceso de usar un hechizo correctamente.

Podría pedírselo a Levi, pero seguramente me diría algo como "¿Acaso quieres endeudarte con el diablo?" por lo cual descartó esta posibilidad rotundamente. Pero bueno, el caso es que pedí que mejor los siguiéramos por un tiempo, pues logré escuchar que ellos irían a un punto de encuentro para ejecutar a algunos prisioneros renegados, sería buena oportunidad para conseguir más aliados y lo que es mejor, ver la magia del Kobold en acción. En silencio, fuimos siguiendo su rastro hasta ver que se encontraron con un solo Kobold samurái, el cual cuidaba a tres Kobolds atados de brazos y piernas, los cuales se movían insistentemente para poder huir. Mientras los Kobolds libres hablaban entre ellos, apareció un limo de color verde, el cual se movía de forma un tanto agresiva, como si deseara lanzarse al ataque sobre ellos.

"Molesta criatura" Gracias a que entendía el idioma de ellos, pude saber lo que el mago decía "¡Desaparece de aquí!"

Sin dudarlo, el perro hechicero disparó un potente ataque de energía en contra del líquido ser, destruyéndolo por completo y quedando de este solamente su núcleo. Los limos son generalmente inmunes al daño físico, asi que para deshacerte de ellos debes utilizar alguna habilidad mágica. Ya estoy satisfecho con esto, por lo que…

Nada más al tronar mis dedos, todos saltamos en contra de nuestros enemigos de forma bastante específica. Yo apuñalé de golpe al mago con mi naginata, levantándolo en el aire un poco para que el arma perforara más y no pudiera despues atacarnos con su magia, mientras que Buri disparaba una flecha en la cabeza de uno de los arqueros y Saji le cortaba la garganta a otro. Scarlet primero atajó un golpe de la katana del perro que era su enemigo y despues utilizó su hacha para enterrarla en la cabeza del oponente, partiendo su cráneo un poco, causando que algo del líquido de su cerebro saliera de esta herida, cayendo muerto a los pocos segundos… en verdad no debo hacerla enfadar… nunca.

"Arrodíllense y les perdonare la vida" Ginkiba tenía sus espadas apuntando hacia los Kobolds que tenían apresados a los otros.

"¡Jamás nos arrodillaremos contra un traidor!" Sin dudarlo, uno de ellos levantó al Kobold que se veía más joven y utilizando su katana amenazó al pobre, siendo imitado por su otro compañero al tomar un segundo rehén "Si se acercan más, juro que lo matare"

"Bushido: Tenmetsu Yurei" Ginkiba sujetó sus dos armas con fuerza y simplemente las movió hacia adelante dando un corte a cada Kobold, sin que ocurriera nada "Eso les enseñara a no involucrar a los inocentes"

Cuando Ginkiba guardó sus armas, las cabezas de los dos Kobolds enemigos cayó al piso con un corte limpio en el cuello, sorprendiéndonos a todos. Por parte de Kuromaru había escuchado que los Kobolds si entrenaban lo suficiente podían aprender lo que se conocía como "Bushido" siendo una larga variedad de técnicas que utilizan en cierta forma mana para generar grandes efectos, siendo como en este caso que pudo realizar una especie de "corte dimensional" pues su espada atravesó a los rehenes sin herirlos y despues cortó la cabeza de los Kobolds. Sinceramente es una técnica impresionante… estoy teniendo ganas de tener un enfrentamiento contra Kuromaru pronto.

Mientras Ginkiba se acercaba a los prisioneros para liberarlos y explicarles la situación, mi grupo y yo comenzamos a comer a los Kobolds que habíamos asesinado, cuidando que ellos no pudieran vernos hacerlo, pues esa escena sería demasiado impactante. Sin dudarlo mucho, devoré al Kobold mago y su bastón mágico, esperando obtener algunas nuevas habilidades de este. Revisando sus pertenencias, encontré que tenía piedras espirituales de fuego, agua y rayo, por lo que me las zampe junto con el núcleo del limo verde.

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Control del Mana Interno"] [Has obtenido la habilidad "Dominio de la Magia"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Rugido Intimidante"] [Has obtenido la habilidad "Control del Mana Externo"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Reducción del Daño Físico"] [Has obtenido la habilidad "Resistencia al fuego"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Mano Acuática"] [Has obtenido la habilidad "Resistencia Acuática"]

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Maestro del Trueno"] [Has obtenido la habilidad "Resistencia a los Relámpagos"]

Wow he logrado aprender una buena cantidad de técnicas, pero me decepciona un poco que el limo no tuviera inmunidad al daño físico como pensaba, pero bueno, fue una buena comida. Ginkiba apareció con todos los Kobolds que rescatamos al cabo de unos minutos, diciéndonos que ellos desearon quedarse con nosotros, por lo cual usé [Rol Scanner] para ver sus habilidades, llamándome la atención el alto nivel de mana que poseía el más joven de ellos.

"¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?" Pregunté con cierta seriedad, viendo como él se acercaba algo nervioso.

"Tenma… me llamo Tenma" Respondió temblando un poco, seguramente por la sangre que aun tenía en mi rostro.

"Entonces Tenma, esto es tuyo" Sin decir nada más, le coloqué en la cabeza el cráneo-casco del Kobold mago que cazamos, dejándolo entre sorprendido y confundido "Llévalo con orgullo, joven mago"

"¡Hai!" Bastante alegre, el chico regresó con el grupo para mostrarles el regalo que le di.

"Kuromaru tiene razón, en verdad eres una persona especial" Sin decirme más, Ginkiba fue con los Kobolds, diciendo que se adelantaría a la cueva para guiarlos allá, mientras nosotros terminamos la cacería.

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos capturando una gran cantidad de serpientes nocturnas y tanuki acorazados, llevándolos de regreso a la cueva para hacernos un gran festín con ellos. Debo decir que esta noche la carne de nuestras presas en verdad sabia deliciosa, tanto que incluso le di un poco a nuestros prisioneros e incluso dejé un poco cerca de Katerea para que ella comiera, pero su orgullo la hizo despreciarlo, cosa a la cual di poca importancia, pues la que se morirá de hambre seria ella. Me sorprendí al ver que despues de comer un poco de los asados, aprendí dos nuevas habilidades… tal parece que si cocino los alimentos, estos pueden darme aun habilidades.

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Resistencia al Ojo Malvado"] [Has obtenido la habilidad "Endurecer"]

Mientras comía, comencé a sentir de nuevo esa rara sensación… mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo… era como si quisiera explotar…

Instintivamente, me alejé de la cueva sin decirle a nadie, yendo sin rumbo por el bosque, apoyándome en los arboles…

Yo… Veía un poco borroso…

¿Sera fatiga?... No… Es algo más…

En mi campo de visión entró un limo verde, el cual se movió de forma violenta, queriendo atacarme.

"Destiny Spear" Esas palabras llegaron a mi mente repentinamente, creándose en mi mano una lanza hecha con llamas purpuras, la cual disparé con fuerza contra el limo, desintegrándolo al instante, y de igual forma atravesando otros tres arboles antes de que mi ataque se detuviera "¿Qué demonios?"

Al parecer, este hechizo mágico es la tan famosa "bendición" que recibí la otra vez al evolucionar… en verdad es una magia temible. Recuerdo que decía [Bendición del Dios ********], lo cual me indica que aún no puedo saber el nombre de mi benefactor… intuyo que tiene algo que ver con el fuego por esta técnica que acabo de hacer. Las sensaciones que tuve hace unos momentos se detuvieron, lo cual debe significar que de vez en cuando debo utilizar esta técnica para que mi cuerpo no sufra estos efectos de nuevo. No quise darle más vueltas al asunto, asi que mejor regresé a la cueva, no sin antes comer el núcleo del limo que maté.

[Has obtenido la habilidad "Control de Fluidos Corporales"]

[Día 23]

[POV Rias]

Bien, como hoy hacia un buen tiempo, estábamos listos para ir a la caza del sujeto que se atrevió de mancillar la inocencia de la pobre Koneko-chan. A paso decidido, íbamos caminando hacia la salida de la casa, estando preparados para cualquier eventualidad… a excepción de un encuentro con mi madre, la cual estaba bebiendo té en los jardines mientras veía un álbum de fotos, todo debajo de una sombrilla instalada en una mesa rodeada de cuatro sillas. Quisimos salir en modo sigiloso caminando lentamente por la entrada, esperando que no nos viera.

"¿A dónde van vestidos asi, Rias?" Me preguntó mi madre de forma tranquila, viéndonos fijamente.

La verdad es que todos íbamos vestidos de forma rara. Llevábamos ropas militares al igual que mochilas en las cuales escondíamos una considerable cantidad de armas… si íbamos a encontrar a ese idiota, tenía que responderle a nuestra pequeña Koneko-chan quiera o no. Ella tenía puesto un sencillo vestido blanco de novia, pues si le poníamos uno demasiado ostentoso podría terminar ensuciándolo en el camino o rompiéndolo accidentalmente. Asia estaba en contra de la violencia, por lo cual decidió solo ponerse una versión de su vestimenta actual con pintura de camuflaje, y llevando un libro que decidimos llamar la "Biblia demoniaca" pues ella seria quien casaría a la pareja… quisieran o no.

"Vamos a buscar al tipo que mancillo la inocencia de Koneko y obligarlo a que se case con ella" Respondí sin dudarlo ni un segundo, siendo apoyada por mis sirvientes que asintieron al mismo tiempo, aunque Koneko se mantuvo quieta en todo momento.

"Pero Buchou, no paso na…" Koneko deseaba decirnos algo, pero la verdad no pude escuchar bien que era pues fue interrumpida por Yuto.

"Además queremos que se haga cargo en caso de que Koneko-chan haya quedado embarazada" Generalmente, Yuto actuaba como el hermano mayor de Koneko, por lo cual es bastante comprensible que igualmente deseara venganza.

"…" Mi madre nos miró estupefacta unos momentos, para despues beber de nuevo té "Esta bien, pero lleven a Beowulf-san con ustedes, vino a ver como seguía Sirzechs despues de la paliza que Grayfia le dio por perder a Millicas y estaba algo aburrido"

"Genial, mayor poder de combate" Susurré sonriendo como toda una general, para despues seguir a la salida "Gracia mamá"

"No hay de que, de hecho esto me trae recuerdos de cuando era más joven" Sonriendo, mi madre nos despidió con la mano y siguió viendo el álbum que tenía en sus manos "Me dan ganas de reunir a las chicas de nuevo e ir todas a la caza de Zeoticus… Kufufufu eran buenos tiempos"

Despues de salir del jardín, nos encontramos con un hombre alto, de cabellera castaña corta y vistiendo un traje de negocios, el cual se encontraba hablando por teléfono mientras sostenía un portafolio en su mano izquierda. Este es Beowulf-san, uno de los "peones" de mi hermano Sirzechs, y a pesar de su apariencia refinada, es todo un Berserker cuando entra en batalla, aunque prefiere vestir de forma refinada… creo que por eso los demás miembros de la nobleza de mi hermano terminan burlándose de él. Una vez terminó de hablar, nos miró con curiosidad, saludándonos con un movimiento de mano.

"¿Está ocupado, Beowulf-san?" Pregunté con curiosidad mientras me acercaba un poco más.

"Para nada, la verdad era mi jefe diciéndome que me daba el día libre, pues hoy no hay tanto trabajo" Respondió riendo Beowulf-san para despues estirarse un poco "¿Necesitaban algo?"

"Bueno, íbamos a buscar al bosque a quien será el futuro esposo de Koneko-chan debido a que se atrevió a hacerle cosas indecentes" Akeno respondió con tal naturalidad que logró dejar al siempre serio castaño con una póker face evidente, pero al cabo de unos segundos se recuperó "¿No desea acompañarnos?"

"No tengo nada más que hacer, y creo que será divertido ver que hacen" Sin decir más, usamos un círculo mágico para ir hacia la zona donde Koneko estuvo entrenando sus técnicas de transporte, pues ella quería hacer un poco más en el grupo y por eso estuvo entrenando en solitario.

Muchos nos han preguntado porque los demonios no usamos tanto los círculos dentro del inframundo y a veces optamos por ir en carrozas o sobre vehículos. Eso es porque dentro de las construcciones hay sellos que impiden el usar estos círculos para evitar los robos, pues si cualquiera pudiera transportarse a donde deseara por medio de un círculo mágico, entrarían a las casas y tiendas casi de inmediato, además de que en el caso de los nobles, ellos saben que un circulo de transporte puede ser fácilmente intervenido, causando que vayan directo a una emboscada sin que se den cuenta. A veces por eso incluso contratan a algunos mercenarios para que los escolten en sus viajes por carroza.

Me salí del tema, perdón. Ya cuando comenzamos a vagar por el bosque, vimos humo negro salir en una zona algo alejada, por lo cual decidimos ir a investigar de inmediato, encontrándonos con una llanura que parecía ser artificial, llena de agujeros y rastros de batalla, además de casas de campaña que apenas terminaban de consumirse por el fuego y las pisadas de grandes animales. Armas rotas y manchas de sangre seca estaban adornando la escena, quedando en medio de todo una bandera medio quemada y pisoteada, teniendo está el inconfundible emblema de la facción de los antiguos Maou.

"¿Qué sucedió aquí?" Preguntó al aire Xenovia mientras sus ojos viajaban por todo el lugar, intentando visualizar algo que nos fuera útil.

"Parece ser que fueron atacados por algo… o alguien" Susurré mientras veía una pisada claramente de un zapato humano.

"Este lugar es peligroso, será mejor regresar a la mansión Gremory y reportar esto a Sirzechs-san" Beowulf se mantuvo serio observando los alrededores, afilando su mirada.

Apreciamos como una figura aparecía delante de nosotros, llevando una afilada naginata en sus manos, la cual apretaba un poco. Inmediatamente Kiba creó una espada para lanzarse al ataque, pero dicho sujeto fue más rápido y se adelantó, pasando entre todos nosotros hasta donde se encontraba Koneko-chan. Quise alargar mi mano para detenerlo, pero fue imposible, él ya se encontraba con la punta de su lanza yendo hacia la cabeza de Koneko-chan. Ella apenas pudo susurrar unas palabras…

"¿Issei-san?"

[Fin del Capitulo]

 **Personas preguntándome por el final en 3… 2… 1…**

 **XD Jajajaja los veré en la siguiente entrega de este fic**

 **PD: ¿Les gusto el lemon?**


End file.
